The Summer Life of Spike: Book 3
by Dark Matter 101
Summary: They're back! Join Spike and others as they enjoy their last month of Summer Vacation. Thrilling new adventures, new friends, and a two part bonus chapter where they go camping together. But horrific tales awaits them as they witness the headless horsemen in 'Camp Sleepy Hollow'. So get ready for another adventure with Spike and the gang in the series 'The Life of Spike'.
1. Full House

Chapter 1  
>Full House<p>

Spike was in bed sleeping away. It was summer vacation. Weeks went by after saving the town. Summer has been fun with Spike and friends. But today for our favorite little hero, it was going to be a wild vacation before school starts again. Spike slowly lifted his eyelids waking up from the sun beaming at his face. He yawns and smiled. He stood up in bed stretching his arms in the air. After that he plotted back in his bed. He was happy to sleep for the longest of time.

"Today is another day to enjoy summer," Spike said. "What to do though? We only have three weeks before school starts again. I could visit Pipsqueak and Comet, see what they're up to. Maybe visit one of Twilight's friends. Doesn't matter, as long as I enjoy the rest of the summer, I'll be ok-"

"MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" Pinkie cried out making Spike scream in fear.

Pinkie was in bed with him without him noticing. Pinkie gave Spike a big hug. Spike was still breathing hard after having a heart attack.

"Pinkie! What are you doing here?" Spike asked pushing away from her. He fell out of bed and quickly stood back up. "More importantly, what are you doing in my room?"

"Didn't Twilight told you?" Pinkie said to him.

"Told me what?"

"We're having a sleepover throughout summer," Pinkie answered.

"Okay, but why can't sleep in twilight's… Did you say 'We'?" Spike asked.

"Sure did; There's me, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity," Pinkie continued. "And the best part is, we'll be spending the night at you're house till school starts."

"TILL SCHOOL STARTS!" Spike cried out.

"I know, isn't exciting," Pinkie jumps out of bed and dashes out of his room. "I'll go and prepare breakfast."

As Pinkie left the room, she left Spike clueless of what's going on. Soon, Spike got dressed. He headed out of his room heading down stairs. When he reaches at the bottom step, Rainbow Dash bumped into him.

"Hey little dude," Dash said. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Sleeping, but what are you and Pinkie doing here?" Spike asked.

"Twilight didn't told?"

"No, she didn't," Spike said.

"Well I'm pretty sure she'll tell you during breakfast," Dash said heading into the kitchen.

Spike followed her and saw Twilight's friends and Shining Armor all in one table. They were talking and eating what's on the table. On the table was pancakes, muffins, milk and orange juice, cereals, and a syrup bottle. Spike started to drop his jaws watering his mouth of goodness. He also saw Pinkie making flapjack while making a big mess. Suddenly a chair sweeps him off the floor and was now sitting in it. He saw Rarity pushing him straight to the table joining with the others.

"How's my Spikey-Wikey doing this morning?" Rarity said leaning over the chair.

"Spike, you're just in time for breakfast," Fluttershy happily said to him.

"You're one heavy sleeper, Dash kept us up all night by her snores," Apple jack said drinking her orange juice.

"It's a onetime thing!" Dash cried out.

"What's going on?" Spike asked.

"Didn't Twilight told you?" Shining Armor said.

"No. No she didn't," Spike said looking at Twilight.

"Sorry, Spike, I was going to tell you," Twilight said. "I invited my friends to spend the night at our house."

"Well it's too late now," Spike said. "Pinkie woke me up and said something about coming every night here."

"That's another thing, Spike," Twilight shrugs. "It's not just only nights, it's the whole day."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that we're gonna live under your roof till school starts," Applejack answered.

"Your home, makes it our home," Dash said eating her pancakes.

"Wait, so you five are going to live with us for three weeks?" Spike asked. "Did mom and dad approve of this?"

"Mom and Dad are on their anniversary," Shining explained. "They're off to Hawaii for three weeks. They left when you were sleeping."

"Come on, deary, it won't be bad," Rarity said eating her scrambled eggs. "Think of it this way, you get to hang with us around more often."

"I guess that's a bright side look forward to," Spike shrugged.

"Don't worry, Spike," Pinkie spoke. "It'll be like we're one big happy family."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Spike smiled.

"Now how about some flapjacks?" Applejack offered him pancakes.

"Yes please!" Spike said happily to eat breakfast.

Now Spike was happy that they were staying for three weeks. But today was something he had to deal with… The hard way. Like for example.

(Moments Later)

It was the afternoon. Spike was walking down the hall seeing the girls in each room. Surprisingly there was enough room for five girls to sleep in. Spike had another bad feeling which wasn't good. He saw Rarity coming out of a room and was glad to see him.

"Spikey-Wikey, would you be a dear and come over here for a sec?" Rarity asked.

Spike walked into the room. Rarity was rooming with Pinkie.

"Okay, Rarity, what did you need?" Spike asked.

"Simple really," Rarity walked over to the closet and took out two bras. "Which one makes me look cuter?"

Spike began to blush. Not the bright red blush, just a simple small blush. He looks at the bras. One was red and one was purple.

"Rarity! Why don't you asked Twilight or someone else beside me?" Spike cried out.

"Because I need a boy to think of this opinion," Rarity continued.

"Why don't you ask Shining Armor then?"

"Because I need someone who can blush easily," Rarity smiled.

"You're crazy!" Spike cried out. "How am I supposed to know which bra looks good on you?"

"Have you not seen a bra before, Spike?"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" Spike shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll just take off my shirt and you'll see which bra looks good on me," Rarity happily said about to take her shirt off.

"GO ASK TWILIGHT!" Spike ran off out of the room heading somewhere else.

(Another Moments Later)

Spike was heading into his room. When he entered he saw Rainbow Dash laying in his bed reading his comics. She was reading _The Power Girls_ series.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Spike demanded.

"I saw your collection and figured I read some of it," Dash answered. "I never knew a ten year old was a big fan of _The Power Girls_."

"How would you know I'm a big fan," Spike puts his hands on his hips. "I know I told you I watch the series and all, but that doesn't mean I'm a HUGE fan."

"Oh, no? Then this book that says _The Power Girls: Model Edition_ wouldn't be yours, would it?" Rainbow Dash took the book behind her swinging side to side.

"How on earth did you found that?" Spike said in a serious tone.

"So it is yours, isn't it," Dash grins. "Then I hope you wouldn't mind if I take a peek."

"Give it back!" Spike demanded as he runs at her.

Dash puts her hand out grabbing his head so he wouldn't reach her. She looks through the book with joy teasing spike.

"Oh my gosh, Spike!" Dash laughed as she still blocks him. "Why didn't you told me you were a pervert?"

She let go of Spike and puts her foot against his chest. She lays back on Spike's bed enjoying herself. Spike struggles trying to snatch the book away from her.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash! Stop it!" Spike pushes her leg away finally grabs the book out of her hands. "Just because you're staying here doesn't mean you can look through my belongings."

"I was just fooling with you Spike," Dash hops out of his bed and squats down to him. "But you do realize that I'll be teasing you throughout the week."

She pokes his nose making him blush a bit.

(Another Few Moments Later)

Night came and Spike was ready for bed. He was in his pajamas and headed to the bathroom. He opens the door only to see Applejack in her orange bathrobe with a towel rapped around her head. She just took a shower. She was shaving her naked leg with her foot up on the countersink. She notice Spike standing there with jaws dropped open.

"Howdy, Sugarcube," she said smiling as she continued shaving her leg.

Spike quickly puts his hand covering his eyes. He then walks away only to hit the side of the door. He walks the other way around but hits a wall. He tried the other way around again hitting the door again and fell to the ground out cold.

(The Next Day)

Spike was in bed. He yawns and turns to the side. He opens his eyes and notice that Fluttershy was in bed with him wearing a loose top pajamas and panties. She was fast asleep, but Spike nose started to bleed like crazy. He rolled out of bed waking her up. She jumps up in bed still tired. She saw Spike on the floor wide awake.

"I hope you didn't mind, Spike," Fluttershy said to him. "But your bed was so comfortable that I couldn't help but sleep in it. Sorry if I startled you."

(That Day)

"Spike, where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I'm going out!" Spike cried out slamming the door behind him. "So I can get away from the girls for five minutes hopefully.

Spike was walking down the sidewalk in his neighborhood, thinking about Twilight's friends. Throughout yesterday and this morning, the girls were already teasing him. Now he was afraid that they'll keep on doing this for three weeks. Suddenly a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him into a bush. Spike was surprised who it was. It was Comet Strike and Pipsqueak.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Spike asked.

"Question is, 'What are you doing with the girls in your house?'" Pipsqueak asked.

"I asked first."

"Kidnapping you, now tell us about your story," Comet answered quickly.

"Why are you guys curious about-"

"Just please tell us!" Pipsqueak begged.

"Fine, Twilight invited them over to stay for three weeks," Spike explained. "I didn't knew that they were coming to stay with us. Now tell me why you're kidnapping me."

"The reason why we did is because you have five woman in your house," Pipsqueak said.

"And we think that there might be something going on with the girls," Comet said.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Did you ever have a feeling that the girls have feelings over you," Pipsqueak asked.

"…Again, what do you mean?" Spike asked the same question.

"They're falling in love with you dude," Comet answered.

"What? Come on, we're just friends."

"Really, Spike? REALLY?" Pipsqueak said. "What about the time when Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie wanted you to dance with one of them?"

"Or the time when you enter the game show and picked Rainbow Dash as your date?" Comet added.

"Guys, you're just over reacting," Spike said. "Maybe it was just for the fun of it or something. They're just too excited to see me in high school for the first time. They even think I was cute, and always cuddle with me, and one time when we went to the water park. When we got there, they started to… fight over me. Begging to be with them like the dance, the game show… and the time when Rainbow Dash kissed me and Applejack wraps her whole body around me, and Rarity calls me Spikey-Wikey every now and then. Fluttershy and I went out together. Oh my God, I think you guys are right. They are falling for me."

"Told ya," Comet said.

"Even my big sister Twilight?"

"It's a fifty fifty chance she might," Pipsqueak said.

"What do I do?" Spike started to panic. "I mean, they're going to tease me and fall for me for three weeks."

"That's where reverse psychology comes in," Comet said. He saw Spike raising one eyebrow up thinking he didn't get it. "It means you plan something back at them."

"I know what it means, Comet," Spike answered. "I just think its suicide."

"Do you want to be tease for the rest of summer vacation?" Pipsqueak asked Spike.

"No."

"Then think of a way to fight back!" Pipsqueak cried out.

"They'll learn their lesson as soon as you try the reverse psychology on them," Comet said.

"I'll try my best, but can I leave now? I feel weird hiding in the bush with you two like this," Spike said.

Later that day, Spike went back to the house. He entered inside and notice Applejack on the couch watching TV. Spike took a deep breath ready to reverse psychology on her. He smiled and walks to the couch. He sat right beside her getting her attention.

"Hey there, Spike, what you up to?" she asked.

"Noting," Spike spoke. "Just wanted to see what you were watching."

"Notin' much, partner."

Spike and Applejack sat quietly on the couch watching TV. Spike then slide over towards Applejack getting to close to her. Spike felt awkward. So did Applejack.

"Is there something you need, Spike?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack, can I tell you something?" Spike said.

"Sure, what is it, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked as Spike grabs her hand without warning.

"Do you love me?" Spike spat out.

Applejack immediately blushed her whole face with eyes widen of shocked.

"Can… Can you repeat that?" Applejack hardly spoke.

"I have to know, Applejack," Spike continued. "Cause if you do, then I won't mind. Just say it loud and proud."

Applejack's lips started to tremble. She covered her mouth still in shocked. Still blushing, she dashes off the couch.

"Give me a sec," Applejack said heading up stairs.

Spike watches her dash as he grins. He laughed relaxing himself on the couch.

"One down, four to go," Spike said smiling. "Now I have to think who I should tease next. Someone that I can get it over with."

Later, Pinkie was sleeping in bed. Spike came in with cymbals and smashes them together. Pinkie jumps as she fell out of bed. Pinkie got up and saw Spike.

"We're even now," Spike spoke as he walks out of her room.

Pinkie tilted her head. She finally remembered that she woken up Spike before. Speaking of Spike, he walks down the hall smiling. Now there were only three more to go. The next victim was Rainbow Dash. She was in the kitchen eating her sandwich. Spike came in with a happy smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Dash asked.

"I just feel like today will be an okay day," Spike said happily.

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm feeling happy, or the fact that you guys are here, and well…" Spike launches a hug towards Rainbow Dash surprising her. She didn't know what to do. "…You're here!"

Rainbow Dash blushed. She was stunned by Spike's hug.

"I'm so glad you came to our house, Dash!" spike continued. "Now we can be together for three weeks, just the two of us!"

"Uh, sure, no prob, Spike," Dash hesitated. "…Can you give me a second?"

Spike stops hugging her and watches her walk out of the kitchen slowly. Spike quietly glee. Two more to go for Spike. Now he had to deal with Rarity. What could he do to get Rarity back? After a while, Rarity was in her room sowing a dress in her room. She heard a knock on the door. Spike came into her room unwelcome.

"Rarity, I was wondering about something," Spike said. "Can you make a uniform about my size?"

"Spike, I can ashore you that I can make any uniform of your size," Rarity was flattered. "What uniform did you had in mind, Dearie?"

"I was thinking a tuxedo," Spike answered.

"What's the tuxedo for?" Rarity asked.

"In the future, I could marry someone," Spike continued. "And I need practice of course, so I want you to pretend to be my bride."

Rarity eyes widen as she accidently rips the dress. The magic words came out of Spike's mouth. She was blushing harder than Spikes.

"Me to be your… bride?" Rarity spoke.

"Just for a bit, and it's only for pretend," Spike said. "I just want to see what it'll be like once I get married and such."

"Sure, of course, anything for my Spikey-Wikey," Rarity said still blushing.

"Thank you so much, Rarity!" Spike threw a hug towards her.

Rarity softly gasps and felt his arms wrapping around her wrists tightly. Her face was steaming red. She could hardly take it.

"I'll be waiting then," Spike said.

He stops hugging her and left the room. Rarity drops her whole body on the bed breathless. She hugs herself smiling. What Spike did was her dream come true. Out in the hallway, Spike laughed. He laughed of joy to see her blush. Last was Fluttershy, and Spike knew what he had to do. Later that day, it was nighttime. Fluttershy went to bed in her green T-shirt and panties. Before she lay in bed, there was a knock on the door. She walks over to the door opening it. Spike was in his pajamas rubbing his eye.

"Fluttershy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Spike asked mumbling his words.

"Sure, but why can't you sleep in Twilight's room? Not that I have a problem or anything," Fluttershy said.

"Because you're the only one who makes me feel safe," Spike said.

"Then of course you can sleep with me," Fluttershy smiled.

Spike entered her room and got into bed with her. They both dug themselves under the sheets.

"Goodnight, Spike," Fluttershy said.

"Goodnight, Fluttershy," Spike said.

They both went to sleep. Fluttershy was nuzzled in her pillow. The softness made her feel even sleepier. Suddenly she felt something wrapped around her waist. She turns seeing Spike hugging her from behind. Her vice squeaked. The blush came up on her face. Her heart was beating fast.

"Spike?" she whispered.

A light snore came from Spike. He was asleep. Fluttershy didn't mind him wrapping his arms around her, but it was so sudden. Her face as bright red. The look on her face was pure shocked, she could hardly move.

Morning came. Fluttershy was still shocked with Spike still. Her eyes was still open. Spike finally let go of her waking up stretching his arms. He Got out of bed and smiled out of the room.

"Good morning, Fluttershy," Spike said to her.

Fluttershy remain frozen in bed without blinking.

Spike got himself dressed up and rushes downstairs, almost tripping himself. He was so cheery and filled with glee that he couldn't help but grin wildly.

"That'll teach the girls to mess with me," Spike said to himself. "I guess I could tell them why I did that to them… ahh, I'm sure they already figured it out. Better tell Pipsqueak and Comet about my successful mission."

Spike took out his phone and dialed the number. Suddenly, a hand grabs his hood and jerks him back into the living room. He fell to the ground and saw Applejack bending over looking down on him.

"Hey there, Sugarcube," Applejack smiled showing her teeth.

"Applejack? What are you-"

"I've been thinking what you said yesterday, and figure I ask you a question," Applejack blushed looking away. "Do you think YOU love me?"

"Love you, why would I- oh, now I remember," Spike slaps his forehead.

Applejack leans in closer to him.

"Come on, Sugarcube, tell me what you think of me," Applejack demanded him. "Do ya love me? I won't answer mine till you answer yours."

"Wait, Applejack, I have to tell you about-"

"Oh, I'll answer for you anyway!" Applejack grabs around his neck. She pulls in cheek to cheek snuggling. "Just think about it: You, me, on the farm working together all day. We'll be together as if we were… a couple."

She whispered. Spike immediately turned red. Pushing Applejack away, he threw his hood up hiding his face.

"I have to be somewhere!" Spike cried out running upstairs.

Spike had to get away. He ran into his room and hops onto his bed face first. The sweats started to toll down on him.

"I don't understand," Spike said. "Why would she be interested in me more when I did the reverse psychology on her? I thought she would get the hint… I hope this doesn't effect on the others."

A squeaking noise came from the door. Spike looked to see who it was. Fluttershy peeks her head a bit far blushing. Her hair was covering her eye and her other eye was glittering of shyness.

"Um… Spike," Fluttershy spoke.

"Yes. Fluttershy?" Spike said.

"I wanted to ask you something… but," Fluttershy looks down to the floor hiding her blush. "Maybe if-I mean if it's okay with you-That is if you're interested…"

Fluttershy gave a loud squeak feeling embarrassed.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

Fluttershy quivered her lips unable to speak. She then ran across his room and jumped on his bed with him.

"Will you be willing to sleep with me every night?!" she cried out.

Spike jaws dropped open. With great shock, Fluttershy covered her mouth.

You want me to what?" Spike asked.

"Just when school starts, you just so cute when you sleep with me," Fluttershy said. "It's only for three weeks."

"Fluttershy, I have something to tell you," Spike was about to confess with her why he slept with her when Rarity called out to him.

"Spikey-Wikey!" she called for him.

"I'll be right back," Spike said running out of his room.

Spike was starting to get worried. They were suddenly being nice to him. It was like the reverse psychology was making things worse. Spike went into Rarity room and notice the lights were out. The room was total black. The door behind him slams shut. The light s came on. The room was decorated into a wedding. There were six chairs, a white silk rug, flower pedals on the floor, and Rarity in her wedding dress she made for herself holding a bouquet of roses.

"Rarity… what is all this?" Spike asked.

"Don't tell me you forgotten already," Rarity said softly. "You said you wanted to practice when you get married, so I stayed up all night making this dress and your suit. Now we can get married together!"

"Rarity, I didn't mean anything of this," Spike said. "I told you that because-"

_SLAM!_

"There you are, Spike!" Rainbow Dash budged in. "I've been looking everywhere for-"

Dash saw him and Rarity in her wedding dress. Her eyes widen with hatred.

"What the hell are you doing with Spike?" Dash asked angrily.

"What the hell are you doing, may I ask?" Rarity said.

"I came to see if my greatest friend in the whole world wanted to hang out with me today," Dash walks over to Spike patting his back. "And what I'm seeing is that you're about to marry Spike who is clearly younger than you!"

"I'm helping Spike for his future plans," Rarity said. "And it seems to me that you want Spike to go out with you!"

"That's crazy!" Dash blushed knowing it was true. "Stop making up lies!"

"Stop ruining this moment!"

"So you are trying to marry a ten year old!"

The two were arguing over Spike. While they argued, Spike sneaks out of the room getting away. He rushes down stairs and hid in the bathroom. Making sure no one was in here, he gets his phone dialing numbers. He was calling Pipsqueak.

"_Hello?"_ Pipsqueak spoke in the phone.

"Pipsqueak, something went wrong!" Spike cried out.

"_Calm down, what happen exactly?"_

"Well, I tried the reverse psychology on the girls, turns out I just made things worse," Spike continued. "Rainbow Das is asking me out on a date, Rarity thinks we're getting married, Fluttershy offers me to sleep with her, Applejack-"

"_Wait… you're already getting married?"_ Pipsqueak asked.

"THIS IS SERIOUS, PIPSQUEAK!" Spike shouted into the phone. "Go get Comet and come to my house explaining the situation before something else goes wrong."

Spike hung up the phone. Without warning, Pinkie surprises Spike in the bathtub scaring him.

"Found you!"

Spike fell to the floor and quickly got back up.

"Pinkie? What the hell are you-"

"Kiss me!"

"Well that escalated quickly," Spike said. "All I did was scare you back."

"I know," Pinkie said.

"So why do you want to kiss me all of a sudden?"

"Because everyone else said that you were flirting with them."

"Pinkie, I did that so you guys could get off my back."

"I don't get it."

"What I'm saying is that you girls were bugging me since day one, so I did this reverse psychology to you guys so you could felt what I felt."

"So what you're saying is that what you felt is trying to see how we felt?"

"If you picture that way, yes."

"I see… you still want that kiss?"

"NO!"

Pinkie grabs Spike's hands forcing him down to the ground. She pins him down so he couldn't escape.

"Pinkie! What are you doing?" Spike asked trying to break free.

"You so cute when you squirm," Pinkie said happily. "It's just a simple kiss, after that I'll let you go free."

"Did you even understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, but since everyone is trying to kiss you, might as well join in," Pinkie said.

"Everyone is trying to kiss me!" Spike blushed.

"_Aaaaaawwwwwww!_" Pinkie said seeing Spike blushing. "It's so cute how you blush like that!"

"Pinkie, what do you mean everyone is trying to kiss me?" Spike repeated the question.

"You were flirting with the girls, so I guess they thought you wanted to kiss them but was too afraid to ask," Pinkie answered.

"I'm afraid for them to kiss me!"

"Doesn't matter, get ready for the ride of your life," Pinkie said puckering her lips.

Spike struggled for freedom but was too weak. He saw Pinkie coming closer to his lips to hers. The door burst open by Applejack's mighty kick. Pinkie and Spike looked at her. Pinkie felt awkward.

"Hands off my Sugarcube, cowgirl!" Applejack growled at her.

Pinkie started to sweat as she backs away slowly releasing Spike. Applejack grabs Spike's hand and drug Spike across the floor leaving Pinkie in the bathroom.

"The nerve on her," Applejack said.

"Thanks for rescuing me back there," Spike kindly said.

Applejack lifts him back up and shoves him against the wall. She got down to her knees to equal herself to Spike's size. This was in the bathroom, only this time he was trapped against the wall an Applejack making her move.

"Now that she's out of the way, guess what's coming to ya," Applejack said blushing as she smiles.

"Oh, shit," Spike quietly said.

"Don't be scared, Suguarcube," Applejack went on. "If it makes you feel any better, this is my first kiss as well."

She leans in about to give Spike a kiss when Rarity threw her bouquet at her. Applejack let go of Spike and showed a furious face to Rarity. She was still in her wedding dress.

"Get away from my Spikey-Wikey, sister!" Rarity held a fists at her.

"You want him? Bring it on then, cowgirl!" Applejack said getting back up.

The two started to wrestle. As they did, Spike quickly headed into the kitchen. He was going to sneak to the back of the house. When he opens the door, Rainbow Dash was there blocking his way.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go bowling after we eat dinner," Dash said. "What do you prefer though? Chinese, Mexican food, Italian, or maybe-"

_SLAM!_

Spike slams the door on her. There was no way out of here. He rushes back upstairs and headed into his room. But Fluttershy grabs his waist from behind and carried him to her room. Fluttershy set him down and locks the door behind her.

"Fluttershy?" Spike said nervously.

"You look tired, Spike," Fluttershy said. "How about you sleep in my bed. While you do, I'll go change into my pajamas."

"Fluttershy, I'm not tired," Spike said. "And the way that I slept with you was because-"

He stops and saw her changing in front of him. She took her shirt off showing her bra. Then her pants showing her pantie. Spike was breathless. He started to sweat. Fluttershy slips into her long green T-shirt hanging over her knees.

"I hope this doesn't disturbs you, Spike," Fluttershy blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Fluttershy, as a friend, this disturbs me quite well," Spike nervously said.

"Well, I'm sorry if it does," Fluttershy blushed even more. "But, Spike, I just want a kiss from you. And if you're okay with it, I won't hesitate."

"I'm like ten, Fluttershy!"

"I know, but, you're just so cute," Fluttershy said. "And another thing…"

She walks over to Spike. She leans in to his ears whispering to him.

"I think it's cuter when you slept with me," she said making Spike throw his hood up.

"I have to tell you something, Fluttershy!" Spike cried out making her back off. "The reason why I wanted to sleep with you was because-"

The door burst open. Pinkie came in with a shocking impression.

"You slept with Spike?" Pinkie asked.

"He slept with me, and you should've seen him," Fluttershy said. "He was so cute when he sleeps with me.

"I want Spike to sleep with me!"

Without them noticing, Spike sneaks out of the room and headed down stairs. When he made it down, Applejack and Rarity was still fighting. Rarity's dress was torn up. Spike headed to the front door. When he opened it, he saw Twilight, Comet, and Pipsqueak standing there. Twilight was crossing her arms at him which means it's not a good sign. She could hear the girls fighting in the living room.

"What is going on, Spike?" Twilight asked still crossing her arms.

"Funny you should ask," Spike began.

"Spike is sleeping with me!" Fluttershy yelled coming down stairs with Pinkie.

"No, he's sleeping with me!" Pinkie said. She saw Twilight and was surprised to see her. "Twilight! Where have you've been? Are you here to kiss Spike two?"

Twilight made a small gasp. She snap at Spike squinting at him. The look she gave him ran chills down his spine.

"Okay, Spike, I was thinking maybe we could go eat somewhere fancy," Dash said coming from the front door. "Hey, Twilight, where have you been?"

Later, everyone was in the living room finally chilling out: including Pipsqueak and Comet. Twilight was pacing walk the room slowly trying to figure out what happened.

"…So where were you?" Rarity asked.

"Visiting Zecora, helping with her garden," Twilight said. "But when I was gone, did I miss something?"

"It's a long story," Spike spoke.

"He was putting the move on us," Applejack said.

"The reason why I did that was because I was tired of you guys teasing me," Spike said.

"That was just for a day," Dash spoke.

"But if we were teasing you, why were you trying to flirt with us?" Rarity said.

"Because I wanted you guys to feel what I felt," Spike continued. "You guys keep teasing me so I wanted to tease you guys back. So I did this reverse psychology on you guys just for payback."

"Even me?" Twilight asked.

"Comet and Pipsqueak said it was a fifty fifty chance."

"Wait, Comet and Pipsqueak gave you the idea?"

"Yes."

The girls stared at the two giving them the look. Comet and Pipsqueak eyes widen and looked at each other.

"Well, I think it's time for us to head home," Comet said stretching his arms.

"Yeah, don't want to be late for dinner," Pipsqueak said leaving, along with Comet.

They headed to the front door and exit the house. When the door was closed, they started to run like idiots. They fell and trip and shove each other escaping cross the street. Spike and the girls were watching them through the window seeing them run. The next day, Spike and Twilight was walking down the neighborhood.

"So I talked to the girls and they promise that they try their best not to tease you," Twilight said.

"You know they'll keep teasing me," Spike said.

"It's not my fault that you too cute for us," Twilight laughed.

"That's my least of my worries," Spike said.

When they reach to their house, they notice a moving van was at a house next to theirs. A new next door neighbor was moving in.

"A new neighbor?" Spike asked himself.

"Well, I guess new friends couldn't hurt during our summer vacation," Twilight said.

"Maybe this summer vacation will turn out great after all," Spike said.

The front door at the new house opens revealing their new neighbor. She wore black jeans, a green shirt, and her hair awfully seems familiar to them. She notice Spike and Twilight seeing them fading their smiles away and had terrified faces.

"Spike! Twilight!" she cried out to them. It was Chrysalis. "Guess will be neighbors for now on."

Chrysalis went back in cleaning up the place. As for Spike and Twilight, they looked at each other and back at their new neighbor. They screamed their heads off. This summer vacation was going to be interesting.


	2. Summer Jobs

Chapter 2  
>Summer Jobs<p>

"_Tonight, witness our favorite hero on a big mission,"_ the TV said. _"He'll explore the city looking for answers, fight his way, and he'll finally reveal himself who he really is."_

Spike and Pinkie was sitting on the edge of the couch. The two were excited about what was TV.

"_He's mysterious, he's cunning, he is… The Mysterious Do Well," _the TV continued. _"In theaters tonight."_

Spike and Pinkie both gasps seeing the title on the screen. _The Mysterious Do Well: Unmasked_.

"_Looks like my secret is out,"_ Do Well said.

Spike turns off the TV. He and Pinkie were both excited for the movie. They both ran to the kitchen where Twilight was at on the table reading her book peacefully. She puts the book down seeing Spike and Pinkie grinning at her.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," Twilight spoke.

"You don't know what we were going to say!" Spike said.

"You want to borrow money for me."

"Okay, maybe you know HALF of what we were going to say."

"It's just twenty dollars to go see _The Mysterious Do Well_," Pinkie said.

"Yeah, twenty dollars apiece," Twilight added. "If you want money, you have to work it off."

"Not a summer job," Spike moaned.

"Yes, Spike, a summer job," Twilight continued. "One of these days you guys going to have a job, might as well start something short. And I heard that our new neighbor needed help, she's willing to pay anyone for it."

"You do realize that Chrysalis was trying to get rid of this town, right," Spike reminded her.

"Yeah, why is she here? I thought she was in jail," Pinkie said.

"She said that the only way for her to pay her time was to live in our town," Twilight explained. "All she has to do is to live like a normal citizen and find a new job."

"Okay, but she better change her attitude though," Spike said.

"Good, I'll give her a call," Twilight walks over to the telephone dialing her number.

"You have our enemy's number?" Pinkie said.

"She needs to be welcomed to this neighborhood," Twilight said.

There was a knock at the front door. Spike went over to see who it was. It was comet and Pipsqueak.

"Spike, did you heard?" Comet said.

"There's a movie tonight about Do Well," Pipsqueak said.

"I know, but we need twenty dollars per person to go to it though," Spike said. "So me and Pinkie are going to our new neighbor and help whatever she needs."

"I notice your new neighbor is Chrysalis," Comet said. "You sure you need to help her?"

"Anything to get twenty dollars. Anyway, you guys need twenty dollars too."

"It's impossible," Pipsqueak said. "Comet is an orphan who can't get a job and I keep asking my mom for an eloquence."

"Maybe you could ask Applejack," Spike suggested. "I'm probably sure she could help you guys."

"Awesome, but we have to make it fast though," Comet said. "Just because it's out till the week, we have to see it this night."

"I totally understand," Spike said. He turned to Pinkie. "Pinkie, you ready to make money."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be happy," Pinkie said. "Helping Chrysalis just feels weird."

"It's worth twenty dollars, let's go."

Later the four planned their jobs. Spike and Pinkie was going to help Chrysalis and Comet and Pipsqueak were going to help Applejack. For their sakes, they would do anything to go see the movie. Spike and Pinkie went to Chrysalis's house. Spike knocks on the door. Chrysalis opens the door and was happy to see them.

"SPIKE!" Chrysalis immediately pick Spike up and hugs him with a tight squeeze. "It's good see you again!"

"Good to see you too, I think," Spike said.

"I heard you were a change woman," Pinkie said.

"I am, thank you for noticing," Chrysalis puts Spike down. "Twilight told me about you two helping out."

"We wanted to go see a movie, so we heard you were willing to pay anyone finishing your house," Spike said.

"All I needed really is for someone to paint the inside of my house," Chrysalis said. "And since you two were the first to help me out, if you two do a good job, I'll give you two movie tickets as a prepaid job effort."

"Seriously?" Pinkie said.

"You do a good job, I'll find you two the best seats in the theater," she said.

"Thank you so much, Chrysalis!" Spike said happily.

"The paint bucket and brushes are inside," Chrysalis continued as she headed out. "I just want the living room done, nothing more. Oh, and one more thing…"

She walks up to the two and looks down at them giving them a scary look.

"If you two, get paint on anything valuable in my house, you can kiss you're movie tickets goodbye," she said in a dark tone. "Do we understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" they both said.

"Good, now have fun with the job," Chrysalis went to her car back to being happy again.

She gets into her car and drove off heading into town. Spike and Pinkie went into her house and into the living room. They stop with their eyes widen. In the living room was filled with expensive decoration: portraits, knickknacks, everything that hung on the wall was filled with decorations.

"Pinkie," Spike spoke.

"Yes, Spike?" Pinkie said in a quiet voice.

"…Chrysalis sure has a lot of expensive items in this living room," Spike looks around and started to get worried. "Do you think we should take this stuff down first?"

"No way, Spike, we aren't getting paid to move her furniture around," Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, we're not getting paid at all, she's buying us movie tickets," Spike corrected her.

"That's what I meant, we're not getting paid and that's final."

"Okay, then I guess we'll leave everything there is."

"Good, just don't pay me."

"First, let's get things settle by putting up the tarp," Spike said as he went over where the green paint buckets were.

"For the movie premiere!" Pinkie shouted.

Later they saw that the tarp was a bit too small. It only covered a quarter of the living room. They looked around seeing that they still need to cover the furniture and fabric.

"…we're going need a bigger tarp," Spike spoke.

…

Pipsqueak and Comet was carrying two buckets filled with muffins. Their job is to sell muffins for the folks in town. Granny Smith made a new ingredient when she gave the boys the muffins. The muffins were known as 'Apple Muffins'.

"Granny Smith's famous apple muffins," Pipsqueak said. "No way would people deny her cooking."

"We'll get paid in no time," Comet said. "Course its fifty cents each, but worth the pay."

"Let's say we go to the neighborhood and look for our first customer," Pipsqueak suggested.

The two went to the neighborhood. They went to the first house they see. Comet rang the doorbell. Derpy opens the door and saw the two.

"Hi, guys, did you need something?" Derpy asked.

"Perfect, she'll give us hundred bucks for muffins," Pipsqueak whispered to Comet.

"Hi, Derpy, could we interest you with some muffins?" Comet asked.

"Muffins? Did you say 'Muffins'?" Derpy asked back at him.

"We sure did," Pipsqueak intrude. "Red or green apple?"

"Muffins… Muffins! Muffins! MUFFIIIIIINS!" Derpy cried out.

As she kept yelling, Comet and Pipsqueak looked at each other and backed away slowly. When they stepped on the streets they made a run for it. Derpy was chasing after them all the way down through the neighborhood. Later on, after safely getting away from Derpy, they tried another house.

"Okay, the first customer didn't count," Comet said. "THIS is our first customer."

He rang the doorbell and out comes Mr. Discord.

"Hey, Mr. Discord," Pipsqueak spoke. "Would you like to buy some muffins?"

"Muffins?" Discord said. "Why are you selling muffins?"

"We're trying to raise money for the movie premiere tonight," Comet answered. "These muffins here are only fifty cents each."

"If you ask me, that's no way to carry muffins," Mr. Discord said. He saw other muffins inside of Comet's hood. "If you want to sell those muffins, then get rid of them. Do you two really want money?"

"Oh, most definitely, sir!" they both said happily.

""Then give them a reason why they should buy those muffins," Discord said. "I'll take ten muffins, which will bring up to five dollars."

"Thanks, Mr. Discord," Comet said.

After receiving their first payment, they walked down the street dancing around.

"If we keep this up, we'll head to the movies in no time," Pipsqueak said.

"If we're lucky enough, we'll be seeing the movie early," Comet said.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar off the distance. Comet gasps and knew what made that sound.

"What is it?" Pipsqueak asked.

"I know that sound," Comet said quietly as the sound grew louder. "That sounding roar, burning rubber… Gilda."

They saw Gilda on her motorcycle on the streets slowly riding. She spotted the two and drove towards them. Comet knew it was too late to run. When she came over to them, she removes her helmet and smirked at the two.

"What are you ladies up to?" she asked.

"Hi, Gilda," Comet moaned.

"We're selling muffins, care for you to buy some? Only fifty cents each," pipsqueak said holding up a muffin.

"Nah, I don't eat muffins, they get crumbs on my jackets," she said. "But it's time for the toll you two."

"Are you serious? We only have five dollars," Comet yelled.

"You either give me the five, or I'll do things that you won't like."

"You know, you keep saying that and yet you never did it," Comet continued. "So what happens if I don't give you our five dollar bill?"

Soon, the two were hanged on the tree by their underwear. Their muffin basket was laying on the ground.

"You just had to say it, didn't you," Pipsqueak said.

"It may be a bad start, but it'll get better," Comet said.

"MUFFIIIIIIIIINS!" Derpy cried out from the distance making the two jump.

They quickly wiggle themselves down. They hit the ground hard and took off grabbing their muffin baskets. Derpy chased them down again as they left a trail of muffins without notice.

…

Back at Spike and Pinkie, the two were wearing painter uniforms (including the hats and tool belts) and finally set up the tarps around the room. Around the fabric and furniture and floor.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Spike said.

"Now I guess all we have to do now is take the lids off the paint buckets," Pinkie said.

"Hang on, Pinkie," Spike stops her before she could do anything. "Chances are that the paint could spread out of it. Meaning it could touch anything in this room."

"Why is important not to get paint on her things, is it permanent?"

"I don't know, usually there's a warning on the bucket but who reads the description these days."

Spike grabs the bucket and took out a screw driver off his tool belt, easily tinkering the lid. Spike was nervous and sweaty. Pinkie was pressuring him.

"Careful, Spike," she said. "Carful, Spike. Carful, Spike! Carful, Spike! Careful, Spike! Carful, Spike! CAREFUL, SPIIIIIIIIIIKE!"

"Pinkie, the lid is already off," Spike said holding the lid in his hand.

"Oh, good… now it's my turn," Pinkie picked the bucket and threw it on the ground with force.

"IthinkIshoulddothisone!" Spike quickly said taking the bucket away from her.

He carefully place the bucket down. Doing the same as the other, he jiggle the lid off. When he too the lid off, drip of paints flew out. Spike and Pinkie gasps as the paint flew towards one of the decorations. Thankfully the paint fell straight down on the tarp. They both sigh of relief.

"Okay, no more fooling around," Spike said, he got down to his knees near the bucket. "Come on, Pinkie, let's get our brushes out and get this done."

Spike took out a giant paintbrush. He looks at it and didn't liked it.

"Maybe we should try something smaller," Spike said pitting away the brush.

He took another brush only smaller. It's a paintbrush that artist uses. Pinkie got her paintbrush only there was no brush. She set the tip of it into her hair. One pluck did the trip. Her brush one now pink. Spike dips his brush in the bucket. After taking it out getting green paint on it, he hovered his hand below in case the paint dripped on anything. He walks over to the wall with his hand still below the brush. The wall was covered with portraits, no surprise there. The portraits covered the whole wall almost, the only place he could paint was to paint between it.

"Okay, just a small stroke would do it," Spike said still holding the brush. "Otherwise, we can only paint on the wall but not the portraits: without getting paint on them, but the wall… Here we go… Any second now… I'll get there sooner or later…"

"While we wait for Spike to paint the wall, let's see how Comet and Pipsqueak are doing," Pinkie said to you.

…

Comet and Pipsqueak were at _Sugarcube Corner_. They sat in a table with muffins still unsold. They both sigh sadly.

"We're not doing so well, Comet," Pipsqueak said. "We need to sell these muffins before the day is over. Got any ideas?"

"I got! Let's get naked!" Comet suggested.

"Comet that's- Actually, now that I think about, let's save that for when we're REALLY desperate," Pipsqueak said. "What did Mr. Discord say about getting the costumers attention?"

"I don't know, usually he hates us for visiting his house."

"That's it, he said to give a customer a reason to buy our muffins," Pipsqueak said.

"So what, we tell them it's from Granny Smith?"

"I saying that we tell them how much we care for them," Pipsqueak picks up the muffin baskets. "Come on, let's make some, money."

After a while, the two walks up to a house. Before they did, pipsqueak gave him an advice.

"Remember, Comet, flatter the costumed, make him feel good," Pipsqueak said.

They both walked up to the house. Pipsqueak rung the bell. Rover opens the door and wasn't happy to see them.

"What do you two clowns want?" he said.

"I love you," Comet said.

Rover eyes widen. He quickly slams the door shut on them.

"I think you went too far on flattering the costumer, Comet," Pipsqueak said. "Let me try."

He knocks on the door. Rover opens the door just a crack as he peeks his head out.

"I don't know what you're planning, but please, go away!" Rover said.

"Sorry about that, we just want to see how you're doing," Pipsqueak continued. "Though you may have bullied us and kicked us around, but other than that, how are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" Rover repeated his question.

"Wanna buy apple muffins?"

"WE GOT HIM NOW!" Comet cried out.

"Sorry, but I'm allergic to muffins," Rover said. "If you don't believe me, I have pictures here showing my face bloated."

He shows them a photo of himself. In the photo his face cheeks was fat and bloated.

"I have more, you can keep that for five dollars," Rover said handing them his photo.

"We'll take twenty," Comet said.

…

"I am about to paint the wall…"Spike said still standing in the exact spot holding the brush.

"Spike, can you hurry up? We're on a time schedule, you know," Pinkie said.

"Okay, okay!" Spike said as he slowly moves his brush towards the wall.

The paint touches the wall. Spike slowly stroke the paint down just a tad bit. When he backed away slowly, the paint remains. Spike smiled with joy. Till the paint wasn't dry enough that it slowly went down more towards one of the pictures. Spike gasp and blew the paint to the other directions. Once he did, the paint headed to the other direction heading towards another picture. Spike was terrified. He kept on blowing the paint again and again and again. He finally took a miniature fan out of his tool belt for cooling down and fans the pain dry.

Spike wipes the sweat off of his forehead. When he turned around, his eyes widen in fear. Pinkie was blowing bubbles with paint. Paint bubbles were flying in the air around the living room.

"PINKIE! What the hell are you doing?" Spike shouted.

"While you were standing there for hours, I got bored and decided to past the time," Pinkie answered.

"But the paint could hit anything and pop all over Chrysalis's expensive values!"

The bubbles suddenly touch together creating into a bigger form of a bubble. Spike grabs his face and pulls it down, afraid that the paint might get onto something. As the bubble grew bigger, it almost filled the whole room.

"Pinkie," Spike said.

"Yeah, Spike?" Pinkie said impressed by the bubble.

"I don't think this bubble could get any bigger."

"Nonsense!" Pinkie said with an air pump out of nowhere.

She was pumping air into the bubble making it bigger.

"PINKIE, NO!" Spike cried out begging.

The bubble popped sending green paint everywhere. It splattered all over the wall missing the portraits and decorations. The paint covered the wall making the room green. Spike has his eyes closed. When he opens them, he was surprised that the room was finished. Not a smudge of paint was left on anything but the wall itself.

"I don't believe it," Spike said booking around the room smiling. "We've painted the whole room, and not even a- JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY, WHAT'S THAT!"

Spike glued his eyes onto one object. A little glass horse that was clear as day was on the shelf. Zooming into the glass horse was a small speck of green: the same color on the wall and the paint. Spike fell straight back on the floor fainting.

"Pinkie, do you see that?" Spike asked her while looking at the ceiling.

Pinkie saw the glass horse and inspected it. She squints her eyes studying it.

"It's a horsy! I win!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"It's not just a horse, its Chrysalis's favorite horse," Spike stood back up. He walks over to it and took it off the shelf getting a closer look. "Twilight told me that Chrysalis has a glass horse like this. She told me that Chrysalis gotten this after her mother died, it was a gift to her. AND WE GOT PAINT ON IT!"

"I think you're over reacting, Spike," Pinkie said shaking her head. "I don't see any paint on the horse."

"It's fine! Everything is fine!" Spike said setting the horse down. "I'll just wipe it off, no one will know the difference."

Spike took a cloth rag and wipe where the paint is. After a couple of wipes, he took a look at it.

"I think I got it?" Spike said.

It wasn't fine, it turned out worse. The green paint spread over the horse making it bigger. Spike kept wiping only making it worse. The paint got all over the horse. Spike gave out a screech

"Oh, now I see it," Pinkie said.

"This isn't good, Pinkie," Spike got back up holding the green horse in his hands. "Once Chrysalis sees what we've done with her horse, we can kiss our tickets goodbye."

"Spike, we have to get the paint off," Pinkie suggested, this time been frightened.

"You've seen what this could happen, turns out this paint is perma-"

"Don't say that word!" Pinkie quickly covered his mouth. "Every paint must come off with something."

Later, they washed it down with a water house. They looked at it and saw it was still green. Next they try washing it in the washing machine. When it was done, they open the lid and saw that it was still green, they even used soap on it. Then they try to put it in hot water in the sink. That didn't work either. They kept trying before Chrysalis came back.

…

"We haven't sold a single muffin," Pipsqueak said depressed walking down the streets.

Comet was holding photos of Rover bloated face. He looks at it, fascinated by the look on his face.

"Huh?" Comet spoke.

"We need to focus more so the customer can buy the damn muffins," Pipsqueak continued. "So let's get our head in the game, no more distractions!"

"Huh?"

"Let's shake on it," Pipsqueak held his hand up in front of him.

"…Did you said something?" Comet asked putting the photos down.

"Comet, this is serious," Pipsqueak smacks the pictures off of his hands. "We need to find out how people sell goods. Other people do it, I mean… look at that."

Pipsqueak points at a billboard. There was Flim and Flam in there suits on the board holding apple candy. And a title over there head saying: _TRY OUT OUR NEW CANDY APPLE FLAVOR!_.

"So what? There delicious," Comet said.

"They are certainly NOT delicious," Pipsqueak corrected him. "I just want to know how they can sell those candies when they are awful tasting."

"Maybe if they didn't stretch out the truth, they wouldn't sell as many," Comet said.

"That's it, Comet! We've gotta stretch the truth!"

"MUFFIIIIIIINS!"

Comet and Pipsqueak took off running as soon as they heard the first word. Later, they walked up to another house trying a new theory. The house they were at was Principal Celestia.

"Okay, let me warm up the customer, and then you come in for the kill," pipsqueak said.

"The kill," Comet repeated himself.

Pipsqueak rang the doorbell. Principal Celestia opens the door and saw them with muffin baskets.

"Pipsqueak, Comet, how are you two doing," Celestia said happy to see them. "How's your summer vacation?"

"Hello, Ms. Celestia," Pipsqueak said kindly. "We're selling muffins. Would you or your sister like to buy some?"

"I'm not a fan of muffin, but Luna might buy some," Celestia went back into h house getting her sister.

Pipsqueak winks at Comet. In a short matter of time, Luna opens the door. She was happy to see them.

"Hello, boys," Luna said. She saw Pipsqueak blushing, thought it was cute.

"Hi, Ms. Luna," Pipsqueak said in a kiddy tone. "Would you like to buy Granny Smith's apple muffins?"

"Apple muffins? That's sounds newly to me," Luna said. "Usually I don't at anything new till I hear it's delicious."

"But it is, it taste like apples too," Pipsqueak continued.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I would enjoy it," Luna was about to head back in. "Maybe some other time."

"Wait! If you eat this, it'll… it'll...," Pipsqueak stuttered trying to sell at least one muffin.

"If you eat this, it'll make your skin smoother," Comet budged in.

Luna eyes shot open. She looks at the muffins actually buying it.

"Make my skin smoother? I'll take six then," Luna said grabbing the muffins. "Maybe now my skin can be more beautiful than my sister."

She gave them three dollars. She took a bite out of a muffin and went inside. Pipsqueak and Comet hive five each other.

"If we keep this up, we can go see the movie in no time," Pipsqueak said.

"Hurry, for lying!" Comet cried out.

…

At Chrysalis's house, Spike and Pinkie were still trying to get the paint off the glass horse. Spike was hitting it with a baseball bat and Pinkie was hitting it with a sledgehammer. The bat broke in half and the sledgehammer shattered into pieces after their last hit. They looked at the horse and it was still covered in paint.

"Nothing's working!" Spike cried out.

"Wait, Spike! We're are not cavemen!" Pinkie said taking the horse over to a laptop. "We have the technology."

Pinkie set the horse down by the laptop. She picks the laptop up and began smashing it on the horse. After a couple of hits, she looks at the horse and the paint remains.

"That didn't work either," Spike said to her.

"This is all Chrysalis's fault!" Pinkie cried out. "If she haven't put all her expansive things in her living room, none of this would ever! Sure this may be important to her, but there are millions like this in the whole world! Might as well go to a store and buy another so she'll never know the difference!"

Pinkie kept talking about the glass horse when Spike had an idea.

"Come on, Pinkie," Spike grabs her hand and pulled her outside. "We're going to the general store."

Later, they went to the general store and came back with the exact same replica of the glass horse. Spike was relieved. So was Pinkie.

"This is going to work," Spike said. "Now all we have to do is take this back to the shelf and everything will be fine."

"And if things goes smoothly, we can go see the movies!" Pinkie excitedly said.

Spike went into the living room walking towards the shelf. But without notice, he stepped on a puddle of green paint on the tarp. He slips back sending the glass horse flying in the air. Pinkie jumps forward in the air and landed flat on the ground. She stretches her hands out to catch the horse but it hit the ground shattering to pieces next to her. Spike slaps his forehead.

"Okay! Okay! We can figure this out!" Pinkie said getting up off the floor. "That may be the only horse they got back at the general store, but we can figure this out! We have to work our brains, figure out of a way, we have plenty of time."

"Chrysalis send me a text saying she'll be here in ten minutes," Spike spoke checking his phone.

Pinkie ran around the house panicking. Spike stops her.

"Calm down, Pinkie!" Spike cried out. "Just put the horse back on the shelf and start cleaning, I have an idea!"

…

Pipsqueak and Comet went over house to house selling apple muffins like mad. All they did was told a lie.

"It'll make you stronger," Pipsqueak said.

"Thanks, now I can beat my wife in arm wrestling," Iron Will said giving them money.

At another house.

"You'll sing even greater than the angels," Comet said.

"I'll take twenty!" Octavia gave them some cash.

And another house.

"It can make you smarter!" Pipsqueak said.

"Just in time," Twilight said.

And another.

"You'll overcome fear," Comet said.

"Finally, a miracle," Fluttershy said.

Every house they went to, they come up with the craziest ideas that popped into their head.

"You'll find true love!" Pipsqueak said.

"You'll become famous," Comet said.

"The muffins will bring world peace."

"You'll become immortal!"

"You'll rule the World!"

Later, they went to another house wearing fracture braces. Pipsqueak was in a wheel chair and Comet has a clutch for his fake broken leg. The two giggled as they rang the doorbell.

"This'll be the best lie yet," Comet said.

"Yeah, this guy will feel so sorry for us, he'll have to buy all of our muffins," Pipsqueak said.

The customer opens the door crack open.

"What can I do for you boys?" he said to them.

"Hello, sir, could you buy our muffins?" Pipsqueak asked.

"We need an operation," Comet said.

"Really? Small world after all," he came out with also broken fractures. He also wore braces and bandages. A heart thermometer was around his wrist checking his heartbeat. "What happen to you two?"

Pipsqueak and Comet didn't knew what to say. The look on their faces were guilt written all over them.

"Uh… We had an accident," Pipsqueak spoke.

"Oh, some folks have all the luck," he continued. "I was born glass bones and paper skin, every morning I break my legs and every afternoon I break my arms, and everynight I can't sleep whenever my heart attack is acting up."

Comet and Pipsqueak had tears in their eyes feeling bad for the man. The costumer then fell down moaning in pain.

"Comet, quick! Let's get him inside!" Pipsqueak said as him and Comet took off the braces and drag him inside the house. "Now let's put him down gently."

Comet accidently drops him down hard hearing the costumer moan.

"Sorry," Comet said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Well, there is one thing," he spoke. "My medical bills are awfully low, but I manage to survive by selling apple muffins for Granny Smith."

The two look over to the corner seeing crates of apple muffins piled up. Later they continued selling the muffins again carrying crates of muffins. They gave the costumer their money for the medical bill for generosity.

"Such good kids," He said looking out the window watching them. "Maybe someday they'll learn…"

He took off the braces and heart thermometer off of him. He grabs his face and pulled it off. It was Applejack in a rubber mask.

""…To not lie to customers ever again," she said going outside returning the money back to the costumers.

…

Chrysalis pulled up by her house. She got out carrying groceries. She walked up to the front door and open it. The lights were off making the room completely dark.

"Spike? Pinkie?" she called out to them.

"We're all done here, Chrysalis," Spike said in the dark.

"Yeah, you don't have to look around, we already did that for you," Pinkie said standing next to Spike in the dark.

Chrysalis turn the lights back on. She saw the two smiling wide and nervous.

"You two seem like you're hiding something from me," Chrysalis said seeing Spike and Pinkie wipe away their smiles. "I'm just kidding. Let's see how you did."

Chrysalis walks into the living looking around the place. The wall was smooth and green. Just the way she wanted it to be.

"Not bad, you two, not bad," she said. "Just as I pictured it. Smooth edges, clean surface, no paint left unmarked."

"Yeah, that's great to hear Ms. Chrysalis," Spike nervously said. "Now if you just give us the movie tickets will be heading out."

"Wait a minute," Chrysalis said taking another look around. "Something isn't right."

"W-W-What do you mean?" Pinkie stuttered.

"Something in this room has been replaced."

Spike and Pinkie shot their eyes open. In fear they started to sweat.

"Let's see," Chrysalis continued as she kept looking around the room. "The pictures are the same, the furniture hasn't been moved; what could it be?"

She looked over to the shelf and notice the glass horse was gone. She walked over to the shelf looking around it.

"My glass horse is missing," she said to them.

"We, uh… We didn't aw a glass horse," Spike said quietly.

"I couldn't forget that a horse was sitting on this shelf," she said as she kept looking around.

She stumble to a box on the floor. She kneels down at it.

"Since when did this box get here?" she said as she lift the box up.

There was another box within a box. He lift that box and another box was there. And another and another. Spike and Pinkie started to shook terrified that she'll get to the bottom. When she reach to the end, there was a box chained up with a lock.

"Spike, what is this?" Chrysalis asked.

"Oh, you know, a time capsule you can put in your front yard and such," Spike lied.

"Where's the key to it?" Chrysalis said.

Spike didn't want to give her the key, but what other choice does he have. He reach down in his pocket and pulled out a sliver key. He gave it to her. She took the key and unlocks the box. She saw the glass horse covered in green paint. She pulled it out as Spike saw her getting serious.

"Did you two get paint on my glass horse?" she said.

"We're sorry, Chrysalis," Spike and Pinkie squeaked.

She stood up and looked down at them.

"Can we just see the tickets one last time?" Pinkie asked.

Chrysalis took another look at the glass horse. She went back to the shelf and placed it back where it was at before.

"You're lucky this wasn't my grandma's horse," Chrysalis said smiling.

Spike and Pinkie was confused.

"But, Twilight said that horse…" Spike said.

"The glass horse she was talking about is up stairs," Chrysalis said. "And the glass is black, this one that you got paint on is clear."

"So, we're good then?" Pinkie asked.

"I'll let this one sly, for now you two get your payment," Chrysalis took out two movie ticket ot of her pocket.

She handed it to Spike and Pinkie. They were happy that they finally get to go see the movie.

"Thanks, Chrysalis," Spike said.

"Yeah, thank a lot!" Pinkie said.

"Come on, Pinkie, let's go back to my house and wait till nighttime," Spike said as the two went out of the house happily.

…

As for Pipsqueak and Comet. The two were down in the dumps. They were walking down the road carrying a crates of muffins.

"It's great that we helped that man," Pipsqueak spoke. "But now we have to start again. And what's worse, there's no one left in this neighborhood who will buy these muffins."

Pipsqueak suddenly lost grip of the crate and fell back. The crate broke on top of him. He remain on the ground and decided to give up.

"Let's face it Comet," Pipsqueak continued. "We're failures."

"I can live with that," Comet said sitting his crate down.

The two both sigh together.

"Let's face it, Comet," Pipsqueak said. "We're failures."

As the two gave up, Derpy came walking towards them without them noticing. She walks behind them and yelled giving them a fright.

"MUFFIIIIIIIIIINS!" she cried out.

Pipsqueak and Comet hugged together afraid she might murder them or worse. They both begged for mercy. Derpy laughed hysterically insane.

"Finally! I've been catching you boys all day!" Derpy continued still insane. "Now that I got right where I want you... I like to buy all your chocolate."

Derpy happily said showing them two fifties. Pipsqueak and Comet remain still. Muffins came out of Comet's hoodie. All this time, Derpy wanted the muffins. The first customer they visited. The two fell back exhausted knowing that this wouldn't happen if Derpy didn't go on a rampage.

"Thank you for your patronage," Pipsqueak said.

Later that day, night came by and Spike, Pinkie, Pipsqueak, and Comet was in line to see the movie. They four of them were so excited, they couldn't hold it in much longer.

"I'm so excited!" Spike said happily.

"After what we've been through, it was worth the payment," Comet said.

"Now we can finally enjoy our movie and be done with this day," Pipsqueak said.

"Look, we're up next!" Pinkie said seeing the last person walking in.

Spike went up to the ticket booth and handed the ticket guy his ticket.

"Four seats for _The Mysterious Mare Do Well: Unmasked_," Spike said.

"Sorry, son, full house tonight," the ticket guy said.

"What do you mean full house?" Comet spoke.

"The movie you want to go see is practically full, no empty seats are left," he continued. "But you can try again next week."

He put a sign up saying _Sold Out_. Spike and his friends stood still watching the ticket guy walk inside. Finally, they all fall back passing out. The work they put up through was all for nothing. Maybe next time.


	3. A new 'Friend'

Chapter 3  
>A New <em>'Friend'<em>

Spike was walking in town. He enjoyed the scenery around him. Cars drove by, birds were chirping. Today was a perfect day for him.

"Hey, kid," a woman called out to him.

Spike turns around to see who it was.

"Yeah?" Spike answered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Spike asked again.

The woman grins happily. Glad to see Spike. At Twilight's House, Twilight was in the living room watching TV. She watched _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. The theme song was playing while she hums with it.

"Hey, Twilight!" Applejack called out to her coming down stairs.

Twilight looks back quickly and hurries to find the remote. She spotted it on the arm rest. She grabs the remote changing the channel in a flash and put it back where she found it. When Applejack walks in the living room, she felt like something happened.

"Twi, what are you doin'?" she asked.

"Just watching a show," Twilight lied.

She was watching _Duck Dynasty_, but she didn't knew what it was.

_Hey, look here, beavers,"_ Si said on television. _"You better hide your wife, hide your husband, and look here - both of ya – hide your children, cause we're comin'!"_

"You're watchin' _Duck Dynasty_?" Applejack questions Twilight.

"There was nothing else on," Twilight choked her answer.

"Whatever you say, Twi," Applejack said walking off.

Twilight watches Applejack disappearing into another. She grabs the remote changing the channel back to_ My Little Pony_. As she did, the doorbell went off. She moaned while changing the channel again. She got off of her couch and headed to the door. She opens the door and saw Spike. She notices him blushing.

"Hi, Spike," Twilight said. "What are you blushing fo-"

When she opens the door all the way, another person was standing by him. Her hair was red and yellow like flames. She wore a black jacket with an orange shirt underneath it with a sparkle sun on it. She wore black jeans and black boots.

"Sunset Shimmers?" Twilight smiled.

"Twilight Sparkle?" Sunset smiled back.

The two jumped up and down squealing of happiness. Spike watches the two getting excited. After they stopped they hugged.

"It's been so long!" Twilight said.

"I know! Eight years, seems like forever!" Sunset spoke.

"I missed you so much!"

"Not as much as I did!"

"I got to tell the girls! GIRLS! GIRLS!" Twilight cried out.

The five of them heard her yell. They came to her to see what was all the yelling and screaming was about.

"Twilight, dearie," Rarity spoke. "What are you calling us-"

The girls all took one look at Sunset Shimmers and gave out loud screams. They all rushed over to her excited to see her. Spike still didn't knew what was going on. All he notice was the girls was glad to see her again.

"Can anyone please tell me how you girls know about Sunset?" Spike asked.

"Oh, Spike, you have to come to the living room," Twilight pulled him to the room and onto the couch.

The girls all sat in the living room and Sunset sat next to Spike. Spike once again blushed seeing her smiling at him.

"So, what brings you here?" Pinkie asked.

"Come to visit us after eight years?" Dash said.

"What's it like at your home town?" Fluttershy asked.

"Can I say something?" Spike cried out getting everyone's attention. "How do you girls know Sunset, besides Twilight? I know that she and Sunset are friends, but I never knew you guys were her friend as well."

"It's been eight years, Sugarcube," Applejack said.

"It was in fourth grade when she left," Twilight explained the story. "We've been friends since preschool."

"You mean BFF," Sunset said.

"You mean BFF's," Pinkie corrected as they all laughed. "But really, why are you all of a sudden?"

"Well, I moved here not too long ago with my folks," Sunset said. "I'm moving back in Equestria and going to school here for now on. When we were moving, I decided to roam around town to see how much this place has changed. And that's when I ran into this adorable young man."

She looks at Spike seeing him blush. Spike grips his pants looking away from her as he kept blushing.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Fluttershy said.

"Well, since you brought that up, what happen when you two came here?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Sunset said as she wraps Spike's shoulder pulling him towards her. "Spike is now my boyfriend!"

Lightning struck through the girls hard. Upset and anger, they dropped their jaws all together. Sunset is smiling with Spike still blushing.

"Isn't it great?" Sunset continued. "I know it sounds weird, but how could you say no to this charmer!"

"Uh… Spike, is this true?" Twilight asked still in shocked.

"I guess, I mean, I did said…" Spike remain silent blushing hardcore.

"Oh, come on, sweaty, tell them what you said to me," Shining supported him.

"Yeah, Spike… tell us," Dash said crossing her arms.

"I said that… she was beautiful," Spike answered making Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy heart broken.

"Isn't that the cutest thing he ever said to me," Sunset said snuggling him cheek to cheek.

Twilight and the girls blushed. Jealous that Spike was Sunset's boyfriend instead of one of them. Especially Twilight.

"Um… How long did you two became a couple?" Applejack asked.

"Since we first met," Sunset explained. "It began when I was roaming in town."

(Two Hours Ago)

Sunset saw Spike walking down the sidewalk in front of her. She holler at him.

"Hey, kid," she called out to him.

Spike turns around to see who it was.

"Yeah?" Spike answered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Spike asked again.

Sunset walks up to him and squats down to his height.

"Do you know anyone name Twilight?" she asked.

"Yes, you know her?" Spike asked.

"Yes, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Spike said.

"Is your name Spike by any chance?"

"Yes, it is," Spike answered.

"So you're Twilight's sister then, aren't you?"

"That's right," Spike said.

Sunset stood back up crossing her arms.

"My name is Sunset Shimmers, nice to meet you," She shook Spike's hand as Spike shook back.

"Nice to meet you to," Spike said smiling.

"Well, since we now know each other, could you show me around town?"

"Sure."

After a while, Spike showed Sunset around the area. A few hours later, they finally sat in _Sugarcube Corner_. They were drinking ice-cream floats that Mr. Cake prepared.

"I never had a float before," Sunset said.

"Never in your life? That's crazy!" Spike said as the two laughed.

"So, you're my sister's friend?"

"Yep, been friends since we were little," Sunset said. "Thank you for showing me around, it's been years since I left this place."

"I can imaging," Spike said. "Going away and came back years later, then it's a whole new world."

"I like you, no one was kind enough to show me around the place," Sunset said leaning in.

"Uh… it was nothing really," Spike blushed scratching the back of his head.

"Aww, you're blushing," Sunset giggled. "I hate to ask you this but, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Spike sat quietly in his seat spacing out.

"WHAT!" Spike gave out a loud shout.

"Just for a week, please!" Sunset begged. "I promise I'll be the best girlfriend you ever had!"

"But, Sunset, this is so sudden," Spike blushed. "I'm ten years old in a matter of fact."

"I know, but like I said, just for a week," Sunset kept begging. "Then I promise that I won't ask you a silly question ever again."

"Why would I be your boyfriend? We just met."

"Look at you," Sunset continued. "You have good eye sight, you're a sweet young man who knows how to treat a lady, and you're just the cutest kid I ever seen."

Spike put some thought into this. Like he has a choice really. She'll just keep asking her offer.

"…Just for a week?" Spike spoke.

"And then we'll be friends after that week," Sunset said.

'Fine, just for a week," Spike shook her hand agreeing he'll be her boyfriend.

(Present Day)

"And that is ho me and my boyfriend became a couple," Sunset concluded her story.

The girls was still depressed. Spike already has a girlfriend for a week.

"So, Spike, are you saying that if one of us would ask you to be our boyfriend for a week, would you do it?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I guess I could," Spike answered.

_"That all it took?"_ Rarity jumps back yelling in her head sadly.

"So you two are datin' just for a week?" Applejack said.

"Yeah, isn't that great," Sunset said happily grabbing ahold of Spike's arm.

"Well, then I won't argue with it," Applejack said making the girls surprised

"You sure it's okay, Applejack?" Fluttershy asked.

"If it's just for a week, then yes, I'm okay with it."

"Well, I guess a week wouldn't hurt," Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Thank you all for understanding," Sunset said. "Come on boyfriend! Let's go out on our first date."

"Already? But I just got home," Spike said.

Sunset ignored him as she drags him out of the house. Spike didn't mind being her boyfriend for a week. The girls in the house were okay with it. Some of them anyway.

"I still hate it when she stolen my Spikey-Wikey like that," Rarity said still frustrated.

"Let it go, Rarity, all of us want Spike to be our girlfriend," Dash said.

"Yeah, it's just for a week, so put that frown upside down, Rarity," Pinkie said as she pushes both of her cheeks up making her smile.

"I won't accept this!" Twilight cried out standing out holding up her fist.

"What?" Applejack said.

"I'm not gonna let my little brother go out with someone who is older than him!" Twilight continued. "I mean, what if they kiss lip to lip?"

"I see what's going on with you," Fluttershy said. "You're being over protective on Spike because you're jealous."

"I am not jealous, Fluttershy," Twilight said blushing.

"Twilight, we all have a cute crush on Spike," Dash spoke. "I'm pretty sure you two have a crush on him."

"That is sick! I'm his sister!" Twilight said.

"You adopted him," Pinkie spoke.

"He's not blood related to you," Rarity added.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Twilight continued. "You guys are actually approving that Spike is going out with our old friend."

"Which is why we ain't goin' to bother them, Twi," Applejack said. "Look, it's only for a week. Till then, we can fight over who gets Spike."

"Whatever," Twilight walks off heading to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm going to see what Sunset is doing to Spike!" Twilight cried out as she headed outside.

The girls sat in the living room a bit awkward.

"She can't be quite serious, could she?" Rarity spoke.

"When it comes to Twilight and Spike, it's always serious," Rainbow Dash said.

In town, Spike and Sunset were holding hands as they walked down the streets. Spike was blushing, looking down at the sidewalk as he walked. Sunset noticed him blushing.

"Why you blushing, Spike?" she asked making Spike jump. "You've been blushing ever since we went out."

"It's just that… I, uh…" Spike stuttered.

"Oh, no, I'm embarrassing you, aren't I," Sunset interrupted him. "I knew going out with an older girl would, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"It's not that," Spike said. "It's just, I'm not really used to hanging out with girls who are older than me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm, well… shy around with older women," Spike answered.

"Is that why you out your hood over your head?" Sunset asked.

"How did you know?"

"I heard rumors about you throwing you hiding your face when you blush too hard," she said.

Spike moaned angrily. Sunset laughed seeing him turn red. As the two were walking, Twilight as following them unnoticed. She hid behind everything that stood in her path every time the walk farther. Twilight was still mad over the fact she was jealous.

"I am not jealous," Twilight talked to herself. "I may have a crush on my own little brother, but that does not mean I'm jealous. Course, stalking them could a way saying I'm jealous, but really I'm just worried about Spike. If Sunset has any weird plan going on, I will surely stop whatever it is she's planning."

As Spike and Sunset walks down the sidewalk, The Diamond Dogs sops them blocking their way.

"Look what we have here boys, a new comer," Rover spoke. He saw Spike with her holding hands. "Spike? What's happening? Are you scared that you might get lost? Or are you scared to see us again?"

"In your dreams, Rover," Spike backed talked him.

"He's my boyfriend," Sunset spoke getting Rover's attention.

"You're his boyfriend?" Rover laughed and shoved Spike aside. "Why go out with Mr. Goody Two-shoes here, when you can go out with tough men like us."

"Because I don't like boys who are aggressive," Sunset answered.

"You know how life works sweat heart," Rover got closer to her. "A sweet girl like you always goes out with assholes like us."

"It's true," Spot spoke. "It's a cycle: Bad boys wants nice girls, nice girls wants nice boys, nice boys wants bad girls, and bad girls wants bad boys."

"It's an endless cycle if you think about," Fido said.

"And in the end, nice boys like this little squirt, never gets the girl," Rover grabs Sunset's hands. "So how about it? Want to spend time with a real man?"

Twilight finally catch up with them as she hid behind a tree. She saw The Diamond Dogs with Spike and Sunset.

"Oh, no," Twilight gasped. "Not now… Wait! Now's my chance to show Spike that I'm much more important than Sunset Shimmers. Which means if I protect them from Rover then Spike would come crawling back to me knowing that I'll always be with him when he's in danger. So if I just rush over there-"

Suddenly with a wink of an eye, Sunset Shimmers send Rover and his friends into the air with three single punch. Spike swathe three go flying across the sky scared shitless. Twilight jaws dropped open seeing her mighty blow. Sunset grabs Spike around his neck hugging him.

"Spending time with Spike is the only time I have," Sunset happily said.

"That was amazing, Sunset!" Spike said. "You sent those three flying with a single blow."

"Oh, stop it, now you're making me blush," Sunset blushed.

The two continued walking down the streets. Twilight stood behind the tree with her jaws still dropped open.

"How the hell did…" Twilight said. She finally growled loudly with rage. "Just because she took out three assholes, doesn't mean she's that protective! I swear with all my heart that-"

"Twilight?" a man spoke.

Twilight jumped turning around to see Flash wearing his police uniform.

"Flash! Sorry about my tantrum moment," Twilight said blushing as she quickly goes back being nice.

"It's okay, you're cute when you're angry," Flash said laughing.

"Oh, Flash," Twilight bonked his head still in a happy mood.

"So anyway, what are you angry about?" Flash asked.

"Well, my friend Sunset came back to town," Twilight continued. "And now I found out that Spike is going out with her."

"Oh, you're jealous that Spike is spending time with Sunset instead of you," Flash caught her.

"I am not jealous!" Twilight cried out.

"Then why are you spying on them?"

Twilight was about to say something, but again he caught her.

"You're cute when you're curious," Twilight spoke.

"Oh, Twilight," Flash said copying Twilight.

"If you excuse me, I'll be looking after my baby brother," Twilight said walking off, continuing spying on them.

Later that day, Spike and Sunset was walking in the park. Spike was getting better not to feel too shy around Sunset. As for Twilight, she was hiding in a bush disguising herself. She moves towards them along with the bush. She made ruffle sounds making it hard to sneak up on them. Now and then Spike and Sunset looks behind them to see what was making that noise. Twilight stood still hiding. When they continued to walk, so did Twilight.

"The park is beautiful," Sunset said.

"You remember what the park was like before you left?" Spike asked.

"Nothing like this," she said.

They walked down the path and saw Mr. Cake selling ice cream in a stand he set up. They decided to see what he was up to.

"Hey, Mr. Cake," Spike said to him.

"Hello, Spike. And hello to you two, Sunset Shimmers," Mr. Cake said.

"Hello, Mr. Cake, it's good to see you again," Sunset was happy to see him.

"Every time I look at you you're not little anymore," Mr. Cake said. "You're all grown up. Would you and Spike like some ice cream?"

"One large would do," Sunset said.

"I'm guessing we're going to share that ice cream, huh?" Spike guessed.

"That's what couples do, Spike," Sunset said.

She got her ice in a large cone. The two continued walking down the path resuming on their date.

"It's great to have her back," Mr. Cake said.

He suddenly saw bush coming towards him. Twilight pokes her head out ignoring Mr. Cake. He was curious what she was up to.

"Twilight, what on earth are you doing?" Mr. Cake asked.

"I'm spying on Spike and Sunset," Twilight answered still focus on the two. She saw them sitting down on a bench eating their ice cream. "Look at them. Eating ice cream together like that."

"I think you're jealous over the fact Spike is hanging out with Sunset instead of you," Mr. Cake said.

"I am not jealous!" Twilight stood out of her bush covered in leafs. "I'm just mad that Spike is going out with Sunset who's older than him."

"Oh… It's that type of jealousy," Mr. Cake said making Twilight turn red.

Twilight continued watching the two and saw that Sunset fed him ice cream, which made her mad.

"You remind me of Fluttershy when me and her hanged out together," Spike said.

"How so?" Sunset asked eating her ice cream.

"She fed me ice cream before, and she's nice like you," Spike said.

"You're just saying that," Sunset said.

"I mean it, you're the nicest person I met," Spike said happily.

"What about Twilight?" Sunset seemed to make Twilight trigger her heart ready for Spike's true feelings towards her.

"She seems okay," Spike answered making Twilight fell to the ground disappointed. She could still hear him mamboing on about her. "She's just a bit over protective towards me, she over realms of what I do, she's just a bit annoying now and then."

"Is that what he really thinks of me?" Twilight asked herself tearing up.

She saw the two walking off out of the park. She stood back up taking deep breaths calming herself.

"If you excuse me, Mr. Cake," Twilight went back into her bush and continued spying in them.

Mr. Cake watches her walk through the park in the bush. He didn't bother to ask why and resume on selling ice cream. Later that day, Spike and Sunset finally headed home. Twilight was hiding behind trees again. She notices that they were almost home.

"Oh, shit! We're almost home!" Twilight whispered. "If they notice that I'm not there, they're gonna ask where I was. Then I'll be in trouble because Spike will know I'm lying."

While Twilight ran to the backyard, Sunset and Spike continued with. Their conversation.

"And back at your home where you use to live, they fun of you because of your cute blush?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, can you believe it," Spike said. "Where I come from, it felt like I didn't belong there. But ever since I came to this town, it felt like I finally found a home."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Sunset hugs him softly.

They walked to the front door. Before Spike could open it, Twilight bear him to it on the other side. She was huffing air catching her breath. She was sweating and was a mess.

"Twilight, you okay?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Twilight said.

"Because you're sweating like mad," Sunset said.

"Did I asked you?" Twilight whispered angrily.

"What?"

"How was your date?" Twilight quickly answered.

"Me and Spike had a great time," Sunset said. "We walked through the park, met some old friends of mine."

"That's it? Nothing else?" Twilight said.

"No, that's about it," Spike said.

"You didn't hold hands? Talk about your feeling? Shared an ice cream together?"

"You sure you're okay, Twilight?" Sunset asked.

"Just looking out for MY number one assistant is all," Twilight hugs Spike happily.

"Thanks, Twilight, you always a good sister to me," Spike said.

"Oh, Spike, do you REALLY think of me that way?" Twilight continued to smile as she started to Squeeze Spike's neck. She remember him saying she was annoying to him.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Spike started to choke for air.

"Well, I think it's time for bedtime Spike," Twilight released him and catching his breath. "Off you go, now."

"Aww, but, Twilight, its summer vacation," Spike whined.

"You ten years old, and like or not, children have to go to bed before ten at your age," Twilight lead him upstairs.

When she came back down, Sunset walk upstairs. Twilight eyes widen curious of what she was doing.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I'm spending the night, didn't Rainbow Dash told you?" Sunset said. "I'll be next door by Spike if you need anything."

Twilight watched her disappear in the upper hall. She stood there blankly gazing into thin air. Dahs came by seeing what happened.

"I forgot to mention you about Sunset staying for a week, all because her and Spike are a couple," Dash said. "You're not mad or anything, are you?"

"Me? No, of course not," Twilight said smiling at her.

"Good, for a second, I thought your jealousy was going to act up," Dash laughed.

"Jealous?" Twilight laughed with her. She then punch the wall with force cracking it almost hitting Rainbow Dash. Dash immediately stops laughing scared to death by her mighty blow. Twilight was still smiling not showing her anger at her. "Don't be silly, I'm not jealous."

Twilight headed up stairs humming leaving Dash scared.

"R… R… Right, I knew that," Dash stuttered in fear.

That night, everyone was fast asleep. Even for Twilight. She drooled in her sleep. She snorted waking herself up. She ribs her eye and headed to the bathroom. After a potty break, she walk out of the bathroom walking back into her room still sleepy. She walks towards the door not knowing it wasn't hers. She opens the door and saw that Sunset was up sleepy.

"Twilight? What are you doing?" She asked quietly about to doze off.

"Oh, sorry, Sunset," Twilight said. "I thought this was my room. Sorry if I wake you."

"No worries, goodnight, Twilight," Sunset closes the door.

"Goodnight, Sunset," Twilight said walking back into her room.

She closes the door behind her. Everything went quiet; silently.

"WAIT!" Twilight cried out in her room. She kicks the door open making a loud bang. "That's Spike's room!

Twilight marched and rushed towards his rooms. She jerk the door open seeing Sunset on the ground in her sleeping bag and Spike in his bed both sleeping. Twilight thought that Sunset was sleeping with spike. She slowly realize something. She was being over protected.

"Oh my God," Twilight whispered as she slowly closed the door. "Spike was right. The girls are right. I shouldn't worry at all. Tomorrow, I will keep cool. They're just together for a week, right. It's not like they're getting together forever."

Twilight walks back into her room and went to bed.

"Yeah, because tomorrow, I'm a happy sister to Spike."

(The Next Day)

"And then, me and Spike went strolling through the park," Sunset said.

"How charming of you, Spike," Rarity said pinching his cheeks.

Spike and the girls was eating breakfast. The girls were happy to hear Spike and Sunset having a good time yesterday. But Twilight was thrilled. She stares at Sunset with anger in her eyes. She was drinking coffee stirring sugar in it with a spoon. Listening to Sunset's story.

"So, how did you like Spike as your boyfriend?" Pinkie asked.

"Spike is the cutest, nicest boyfriend any girl could have," Sunset hugs Spike.

"And you are the best girlfriend I could ever asked for," Spike jugged back.

The girls went _AAAWWW!_, except for Twilight. She scoffed quietly as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So, Sugarcube, must be nice having a girlfriend and all, but when are ya gonna kiss her like a real man?" Applejack said.

"What kiss?" Spike asked blushing.

"Don't pressure on the poor dear, Applejack," Rarity said.

"Sorry, that slip out of my mind," Applejack said.

"If Spike doesn't want a kiss, then he doesn't want a kiss," Sunset said. "All I'm really happy about that we're together for a week."

As she continued, Twilight grew angrier every time she mention about her and Spike.

"And if we're lucky, we could end up being together... _FFFOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVEEERRRRR_."

The word 'Forever' slowed down in Twilight's mind. Her eyes burst to flames, she grips her mug cracking it, and steam was coming out of her ears.

"If only I wish that could happen though," Sunset and the girls laughed, including Spike.

Out of nowhere, a mug came flying by hitting the wall. It almost hits Sunset as it shattered to pieces. The coffee stained the wall, dripping down to the floor. They all stopped laughing. They turn to see Twilight with her arm out. She threw the mug. The look on her face scared the girls.

"Twilight… you feeling okay?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight took amount calming herself down taking deep breathes.

"Yes, I am," Twilight answered.

"Really? Cause, uh, ya almost hit Sunset," Applejack spoke.

"Oh, let's talk about Sunset Shimmers, why don't we," Twilight continued. "Let's talk about how she should sleep here tonight without my permission. Or maybe we should let her take Spike away and let her have him all to herself. Or perhaps we should let her sleep with him or share ice cream together or protecting Spike when I'm not around. Maybe Sunset should become Spike's older sister instead of me! Maybe we should let Spike live with her instead of living here where I took care of him and comfort him and clean him like a mother he always wanted!"

The room stood quiet. The girls sit still and Spike was scared to see her this way.

"I told you she was jealous," Dash whispered to Applejack.

"FOR HE LAST TIME! I! AM NOT! JEALOUS!" Twilight breath heavily in and out of her nostril.

Spike got up and pushed Twilight out of the kitchen.

"Living room~~~," Spike smiled awkwardly as they went to the room.

Spike saw Twilight calming herself down, but he gave her a dirty look.

"So… How about that date of yours?" Twilight asked. "I heard that you had a good time at-"

"Save it," Spike crossed his arms.

"Look, Spike, I-"

"What happened in there? You spooked our friends in there," Spike continued. "What's going on?"

Twilight couldn't take it any longer, she had to confess.

"… I spied on you and Sunset," Twilight said seeing Spike drop his arms. "Because I got worried. I didn't want anything bad happen to you, so I over did it. I saw her standing for you against The Diamond Dogs, saw that you two eating ice cream together, and I overheard you saying that I annoyed you because I was being over protected."

Spike felt guilty when she heard him saying things about her. And shocked that she spied on them.

"The more I saw you with Sunset, the more I see you happier with her," she continued. "I thought you liked her because well she isn't like me. Maybe I thought you want her to be you big sister instead of me. I just… I just hate for you to get away from me now and then."

She went over to the couch and sat down crying.

"I'm so sorry, Spike," she cried covering her eyes as tears came out of her hand. "I failed you for being my assistant… I failed being your big sister."

She continued crying. Tears kept rolling down on her face. She felt a hug around her neck. Her head was resting on Spike's chest. She lifted to see him smiling at her as he hugged her.

"You haven't failed me, Twilight," Spike said to her. "Because you're always there for me, always looking after me. You're more than my big sister… you're like a mother I've always wanted."

Spike gave her another hug just to comfort her. Twilight felt warmth inside of her. She smiled and hugs him back. The two happily shared their feelings. Later they entered the kitchen. Twilight apologized to Sunset as the two made up. Sunset was still going to date Spike for a week. Now they have a new friend on their side. And a new challenger to win Spike's heart.


	4. World of Fun

Chapter 4 World of Fun

A train runs on the tracks slowing down. The sun rises behind it silhouette it. People came out of the train gathering equipment. They set up tents, rides, food stands out on an open field. It took over at least 4 hours to build the carnival. They set up bar fences around the park and an entrance. A big sign was put up above the entrance saying: _Flim & Flam's World of Fun_. After a while, a bunch of crowds were lining up. People shoved and pushed. Spike and his friends were also there. Spike, Pipsqueak, and Comet. Twilight, Flash, and her friends. And others from their home town were also present.

"I'm so excited!" Pinkie cried out. "The rides. The food stands. Where to begin?"

"I'm excited, too," Spike said, "I never been to a carnival before."

"Spike, you're missing out on the fun," Pipsqueak said.

"Yeah, dude, I mean, I went to a carnival once." Comet spoke.

"The Carnival is a bit of fun, Spike," Twilight said.

"Yeah, there's roller coasters, contests," Rainbow Dash added.

"And dresses, and shopping," Rarity also added.

"And a petting zoo!" Fluttershy points out.

"Don't know why you guys are so excited about," Applejack said, crossing her arms. She wasn't happy too be here, "Flim and Flam may have a carnival, but their business is still a fake."

"I forgot that Applejack and The Flim Flam Brothers are rivals," Twilight said.

"But that won't stop us from having a good time today," Flash said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, a good time with you and my brothers," Twilight said happily, "Speaking of brothers, where's Shining Armor? He should've been here by now."

"Yeah, and Big Mac and Sunset Shimmers," Applejack said.

"There he is," Spike pointed at Shining Armor walking down the road with Sunset Shimmers, "With my date."

"Sorry we're late, we had a flat tire," Shining said.

"Shouldn't you have a spare tire?" Dash asked.

"Ye- No," Mac said looking over at Shining Armor, "Somebody forgot to put the spare tire in the car when they first got it."

"Spike, you ready for our date?" Sunset said squatting down to his height.

"Date? What date?" Twilight was curious of this.

"Well, this is day three of our date, Twilight," Sunset said, "As a couple, we're going to enjoy the carnival today just the two of us."

"Spike, do you drug girls just so they can be with you?" Flash asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Spike asked.

"Well, obviously the girls have a thing with you for some reason, seems like as if they have a cru-"

Dash punched Flash in the face knocking him out. Seventeen minutes went by and Flash now has a black eye.

"Maybe you should keep that question to yourself," Shining suggested.

"No shit," Flash moaned.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Boy and girls!"_ A man spoke through the intercom, _"The Carnival will be open in one minute. So get your tickets out and have the funniest day ever!"_

"IT'S OPENING!" Pinkie cried out.

"This is going to be awesome," Spike said excited.

"Alright guys, make sure you have a buddy system," Twilight said.

"_Prepare the countdown folks,"_ the intercom continued, as they all began to count.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

The gate buzzed open while music was playing **(**_**Carnival Is Here**_ **by Ernestine Carballo)**

"I! Love! This! Song!" Pinkie cred out, as she made a run for it along with her friends and crowds.

The crowd rushed in through the gates running over the coworkers handing them tickets. Everyone scattered the place heading to rides, food stands, and a music concert. Even entertainment with clowns and jugglers and a freakshow.

Spike, Pipsqueak, and Comet quickly got on the first roller coaster they saw. They got on as the bars raised down and off they went in an instance. They went through loops and tunnels. They got off and rushed to the bathrooms throwing up. Later they did it again.

Pinkie and Fluttershy went over to the cotton candy stand where Mr. Cake was selling. Fluttershy asked for one cotton candy. Mr. Cake nodded his head reaching for a cone. He notice that Pinkie had her head inside the cotton machine eating her way till it was empty. She lift her head back up licking every last bits of cotton stuck onto her face. Fluttershy laughed, but Mr. Cake wasn't amused. He only shook his head.

Twilight and Flash went onto a Ferris wheel having a relaxing time. They enjoyed the view. They came back down. They were about to kiss till suddenly, water struck them like a gun. Twilight and Flash was all soaked. The one who were responsible was Big Mac and Shining Armor playing a game in a stand. Their goal was to see who could fill the balloon and pop it first. But they were fighting causing them to shoot them. They looked at each other and walked away separately as fast as they could, pretending nothing happened.

Rarity, Sunset Shimmers, and Spike went into a photo booth. The first picture they took was them smiling regularly. The second was taking showing them making goofy faces. The third was Rarity and Sunset preparing to Kiss Spike on his cheeks each side. The next photo was took showing that Comet pushed Spike back and got a kiss from them. The girls were surprised. The last picture shows Rarity and Sunset Shimmers angrily punched on top of his head knocking him out. Spike awkwardly smiled.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Shining Armor went to the house of mirrors. They saw themselves in goofy shapes. Dash's head was huge and her body was slim and skinny. Applejack's head was normal, but her thighs were big and wide. Shining Armor saw himself in a squiggly line. He goes up and down seeing himself doing the worm in the mirror. Next to them was Derpy. The mirror she was looking made her look hot. Her eyes were lined up. Her eyelashes was shining, so was her eyes. Her hips were slim and her legs were perfectly long and sharp. Shining Armor blushed a bit. Derpy looked at them in her own real body. She walks out of the room and tripped.

Shining Armor looked at himself in the mirror where Derpy was looking. He was big and buffed out. He felt proud of himself and walked out. Applejack looked into the mirror. She was beautiful that her hair in the mirror was curled shining. She looked like Derpy in the mirror. She blew a kiss and winked herself and walked off. Rainbow Dash jump in front of the mirror wanted to see what she was like. Not surprised but disappointed that she looked the same in the mirror. There was no difference what so ever. She walked up to the mirror and punches it causing the glass to shatter.

The whole gang was together on the ground laughing and enjoying themselves. The crowd around them ignored them. They were too busy getting to ride on rides. Pinkie drew out silly strings and stringed her friends. Luckily Spike and his friends backed fired with silly string. Soon everyone around them including the folks joined in fighting off with silly strings, pies, and water guns. Twilight and Flash kissed during the fight. Rainbow and Applejack fought. And Spike had a lifetime here in _World of Fun_.

Later that day, the gang was sitting on a table eating their meals. They were already worn out.

"I want to come here again," Spike said.

"I want to come here every day," Pipsqueak said.

"Too… Much… Candy…" Pinkie was sick from the candy stand she devour.

"I told you that candy was bad for your health, Pinkie," Fluttershy said taking a sip of her drink through a straw.

"Well, the main thing is that we're having fun," Twilight said.

"And boy, are we having fun," Applejack said.

"That's music to our ears," a person said behind them. "Wouldn't you say, brother of mine?"

"The word 'Fun' just burst my heart beat," another man spoke. "Especially coming from this young lady."

Applejack turned to see her arch nemesis's in a flash. She gasped in shock dropping her jaw and eyes widen with fear. It was the Flim Flam brother's wearing white pants and blue and white stripe collar shirt with bowties. Flim has a pin button with a piece of apple a slice apple button on his shirt. Flam also has a pin button only it show a full apple missing a piece of a slice.

"Applejack," Flim said.

"It's good to see you again," Flam said, as they both teased her.

"I only came here because my friends insisted to go," Applejack back talked them.

"Honest as ever," Flim said.

"Too honest she can't lie," Flam said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Spike spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be salesmen?"

"Yeah, what's up with the theme park?" Dash asked.

"Just something to pull our lovely customers into our 'World of Fun' is all," Flim said.

"And you should try our new rides w installed here," Flam suggested.

"New rides?" Rarity asked.

"New rides!" Flim said.

"New rides?" Pipsqueak asked.

"New rides!" Flam said.

"New rides?" Fluttershy asked.

"TWO, new rides!" Flim and Flam cried out. They both held one finger up.

"Two new-"

"Can you just tell us what rides you're talkin' about?!" Applejack said, not wanting to hear them repeat again.

"Anxious are we?" Flim asekd, "Onto the main idea then."

"There are two new rides here at the carnival," Flam explained.

"One is a funhouse that the kids enjoy."

"And the other is a new rollercoaster that everyone wants to ride."

"What's the fun house?" Twilight asked.

"The fun house is a big house that every one of you could roam around," Flim said.

"But be aware that there will be surprises in every corner you take," Flam said.

"I'm curious about the rollercoaster, what exactly is so special about that ride?" Dash asked.

"You're wondering about… 'The Tunnels of Unknown'," Flam said.

"It's one of the fastest," Flim said.

"Thrilling."

"Unquestionable."

"Spectacular ride."

"That even you would think that you were somewhere else."

"The Tunnels of Unknown!" they both said naming the coaster.

"Sounds like fun," Shining Armor said.

"Yep," Mac said.

"I'll believe, when I experience it," Dash said, "Come on guys."

Dash, Shining, and Mac went off heading to the new roller coaster. The rest was thinking of going to the fun house. Except for Applejack.

"Okay, Flim Flam's, where's the fun house?" Comet spoke.

"If you follow us, we'll show you," Flim said.

"Unless, of course, your friend Applejack would like to go," Flam said.

"Of course I have to go," Applejack said grabbing Pinkie by the hand, "They're my friends. Wherever they go, I go."

"Then follow us!" Flim shouted.

The two brothers walked off being followed by Applejack and her friends. As for Dash, Shining, and Mac, they arrived at the new Rollercoaster. The ride was huge. It has a demon above the main entrance where the ride began. Its nostrils blew fire out of his nose. The title of the name seemed a bit scary to them.

"So this is 'The Tunnels of Unknown', huh?" Shining said.

"Looks actually fun, if you ask me," Mac said.

"Yeah, too bad it's an hour wait," Dash pointed to a sign at the starting line reading: _One hour waiting line_.

"An hour?" Mac said.

"This ride must be awesome," Shining said.

"But is it really worth the wait?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Mac said, "An hour seems a waste of time."

People came out of the entrance wearing T-shirts from the ride saying the title and the logo. The faces on them was in shocked. Even their hair was messy.

"Dude, the way the wind took me felt like my skin was on fire, as if I was a ghost rider," Golden Delicious said, while gazing out to the open without blinking.

"Felt like my skin was melting," Noteworthy said, "You could feel my bones."

"I saw the dead," Shoeshine spoke coming out, "Dancing around me like no other."

Shining, Mac, and Dash saw them walked by. The look on their face was saying that they want to go on now.

"I think it's worth the wait," Shining said.

"So worth the wait," Dash said.

Applejack and the others followed Flim and Flam to a mansion right outside of the carnival. It was nice and fancy. The mansion was a three story house. The gang all looked at each other thinking it was a joke.

"You're kiddin', right?" Applejack asked.

"This doesn't even look fun at all," Flash said.

"I think it's my type of fun house," Rarity said pleasing the house.

"It may be fancy on the outside," Flim said.

"But once inside, you'll experience your wildest imaginations," Flam finished.

"Sounds like fun," Spike said.

"Let's do this!" Pinkie cried out.

"But once inside, you cannot come out," Flim said.

"Not until you reach the end," Flam said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Twilight asked, "Let's go on one more ride and head home."

"One more ride sounds fair, if I ride one more coaster I can't feel my face anymore," Comet said.

Fluttershy and Pipsqueak looked at him strangely.

"What I meant to say was one more ride should do. As in I'm done for the day. You get what I mean?" Comet asked, while slapping his forehead.

The gang walks into the house. Inside was also fancy. Fancy paintings, fancy decorations, it was like they were in a billionaire house. Applejack took a moment looking around the area. She puts her hands on her hips taking one more look around.

"…This is it?" Applejack asked.

"You've got to be joking," Sunset said looking at a vase.

"How is this supposed to be fun?" Pinkie asked.

Comet was staring at a painting with a boat sailing through the sea. He glanced at it, examining it. Twilight noticed him staring at it. She decided to join in with him.

"What are you looking at?" Twilight asked.

"Is it just me or is the painting moving?" Comet asked back at her.

"What kind of question is that?" Twilight questioned him.

"Look closely," Comet pointed at the sea, "I could've sworn the water was moving."

In a hallway, Spike and Rarity were walking down seeing pictures of the carnival back in the days. Old photos with Flim and Flam as teens in the 1980's.

"Like to hear their back stories," Spike said.

Flash and Applejack was heading upstairs to the second floor. They wanted to explore the upper floor.

"Somethin' is up and I don't like it," Applejack said.

"Me too, this is supposed to be a fun house, not a fancy one," Flash said.

"And so far, there's nothin' fun about this place."

Back at where Twilight and Comet was at. They stared at the painting for a while now. Twilight notice a drip of water coming out of the painting. It dripped down to the floor clicking it. Comet and Twilight looked at each other and back at the painting. Without warning, water burst through the painting pushing back the two. They were soaking wet. Spike and Rarity heard the bursting water.

"What was that?" Rarity said.

"I don't know but it didn't sound good, come on," Spike said walking back to the entrance.

He kept walking but it seems he wasn't going anywhere.

"Spike," Rarity said standing next to him as he kept walking. "The floor is moving."

Spike looks down and noticed that the floor 'was' moving. Spike tried running, but the floor he was running on made him run in place. Soon Rarity felt the floor moving too. She was heading to the opposite direction. She gasps and ran with Spike. The floor jerked to the other direction making Rarity fall. Spike almost fell as he ran the other direction.

Applejack and Flash heard the accident too. Without noticing, the stairs turned to a slid. The two slipped and slid down the slide screaming. They were back to the first floor ramming into a wall. They notice Pinkie, Fluttershy, Sunset, and Pipsqueak screaming. Flash and Applejack quickly went to see what was happening. As they went to another room, fireworks went flying.

Pinkie was holding a flower filled with flowers exploding. She ran around with it as Fluttershy, Sunset, and Pipsqueak were dodging the explosions.

"Pinkie! Drop the flower pot!" Sunset cried out.

"I can't hear you over the flower pot I'm holding!" Pinkie shouted.

"What in tarnation!" Applejack cried out dodging the firework.

Twilight and Comet were still getting wet from the painting. They tripped and fell until it finally stopped. Comet got up spitting water out of his mouth. As for Spike and Rarity, they were still trying to get out of their own mess. Spike kept running sweating and Rarity was on the floor going back and forth crying.

"I don't want a house like this!" she cried.

Finally the floor stops moving. Spike dashed uncontrollably. He smacked against a wall making him stop and fell back. Rarity quickly ran up to him shaking him.

"Spike! Say something!" Rarity said.

Spike regain consciousness but was still dizzy after that impact. He points up to the ceiling smiling.

"Look, Rarity. I see stars; ringing to me," Spike said.

Back where Fluttershy, Sunset, Pinkie, and Pipsqueak were at. Pipsqueak took the flower pot from Pinkie and chunked it to a wall. The fireworks stops.

"I have enough of this house already," Pipsqueak said taking off.

"Pipsqueak!" Fluttershy cried out to him.

"Where are you going?" Sunset asked.

"I'm going home," Pipsqueak answered heading to the front door. "I'm done with this house."

Pipsqueak ran to the door ready to book it. He reached for the handle ready to get out. When he did, he smashed against the door. He fell back. Pipsqueak got back up and tried to grab the knob normally. To his surprise, the door was pained to the wall. It looked like a real door for a second from the distance. Not only the door, but the whole entrance was just a plain wall now.

"What's going on?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Didn't we come from there?" Flash asked rushing to the painted wall.

"Of course we did," Applejack said, "It's the only way we could've came in."

"Is everyone alright?" Twilight and Comet rushed to the others still wet.

"What happen to you two?" Sunset asked.

For Twilight and Comet, it was a silly answer.

"The painting… got us wet," Comet said.

The gang questioned Comet as they all look at Twilight. She nodded her agreeing with Comet. Spike and Rarity came by. Spike was finally back to normal.

"Anything happen to you guys?" Fluttershy asked.

"The floor moved," Spike answered.

"Really? Weird," Applejack said. "Because when we went upstairs, it turned into a slide."

"You guys get all the fun courses," Pinkie said upset. "All I got was firewoks coming out of a flower pot."

"_I see you're having fun already,"_ Flim said through an intercom.

"_But there are more surprises waiting for you,"_ Flam said.

"What's going on?" Applejack cried out.

"_Hold your horses, Applejack,"_ Flim said, _"If you're trying to get out, go deeper into the house."_

"_While you venture through, have fun,"_ Flam said, _"This is a fun house after all."_

The intercom turned off. The gang sighed.

"I get the feeling we don't have a choice," Sunset spoke.

"I'm afraid not," Twilight said.

"Well, let's look around then," Flash said, "I'm sure there's another exit somewhere."

They all went together and started their misadventure in the fun house. Back at where Shining, Mac, and Dash was at, they were halfway to the line. Another fifteen minutes and they could go on the ride.

"I can't wait any longer," Shining said.

"I know, the suspense is killing me," Dash said.

"Guys, we have a bit of a problem," Mac said crossing his legs.

"What is it?" Shining asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he answered.

"Really?" Dash said. "We're almost to the front line. Can't you hold it?"

"Well, I could try if- NOPE! Nope! I can't!" Mac said squirming.

"Hurry up and go! The bathroom is right over there. We'll save your spot," Shining said.

"Thank you!" Mac quickly jump over the rope rushing to the bathroom.

"If he doesn't come back, we're still riding the ride, right?" Dash asked.

"If he's mauled by a bear, we're still riding the ride," Shining said.

Later, Big Mac got out of the bathroom of relief. He walks over back to the line with his friends.

"Hey! You can't cut in line like that!" a man shouted.

"Oh, I'm not cutting sir," Mac said explaining. "I was just-"

"Yeah you were!" a woman shouted. "I saw you cutting in line too."

"Shining, a little help please?" Mac said.

"Don't worry, he's with us people," Shining said pointing at himself and Dash.

"Oh, now we have two more cutters!" another man shouted.

"No, sir! You misunderstood me," Shining said as folks around him and his friends was attacked.

Mac, Shining, and Dash tried to fight off till the police patrols came by.

"What's going on!" one of them asked.

"These three clowns were cutting in line!" a woman shouted.

"You three, come with us," the patrol said to them.

The three got out of the line following their commands. They tried to tell them what really happened but they ignored them. The crowd cheered seeing them taking to the station.

Back at the fun house. The gang entered a room. It was a room filled with simple six items: A robot, a comfy chair, a lamp, a picture, a generator, and a TV. There were three doors all the way at the back of the room. They all became curious at the items. Twilight walks up to the robot. Its eyes were blinking red. She notice a panel on its chest. She opens it seeing the robot was still working with gears and a gerbil running the machine. In his wheel.

"Cool," was all she could say.

Fluttershy went over to the comfy chair. But Comet beat her to it. He jumps in the air ready to sit in it, but he fell though the chair hitting hit butt hard on the floor board.

"Ow!" he cried out.

"Phantom chair! Phantom Chair!" Fluttershy cried out scared.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. Look," Twilight said swaying her hand through the chair. "It's a hologram."

"I don't care what it was, it hurt Comet," Fluttershy said helping Comet up.

"Hey, guys, check it out! There are doors over here," Spike cried out.

Three doors at the end of the room. But it didn't have any knobs on them.

"Well, guess we won't know what's behind the doors," Sunset said.

The room grew dark around them. The lights dimmed the room showing a bit of light. The gang notice Flim and Flam in the room with them laughing. Flim sat down on the holographic chair while Flam lean onto it resting his arm.

"My guess is they aren't really there," Pinkie said.

"Have you figured out yet?" Flim asked.

"You can't go through there until you answer this question," Flam said.

"Never push or never pull," Flim said.

"You're finish when your plate is full," Flam said.

"Exercise your force of will."

"You'll proceed by standing still."

"Good luck!" Flim and Flam said happily as they disappear.

The gang looked at each other clueless.

"Never push or never pull?" Applejack said.

"You're finish when your plate is full?" Rarity laughed, "How ridiculous, you're finished when your plate is EMPTY. And you always start with a salad fork."

"I don't know about you guys, but I've been opening doors my whole life," Pipsqueak said as he walks up to the door on the right.

He pounded on the door two times. Suddenly a trapdoor appeared below him and fell grabbing the edge hanging.

"Pipsqueak!" Twilight rushes over to him pulling him out. But as pulled in with him.

The trapdoor shut on them. The gang gasped as Spike and Flash hurried to the trapdoor.

"Twilight! Pipsqueak!" Flash cried out.

"What happened to them?" Spike said.

"Relax you guys," Applejack spoke calming them down, "If there's one thing I know about the Flim Flam Brothers, is that they don't hurt their customers."

"So now what?" Comet asked.

"It's a riddle!" Pinkie cried out, "What those two said was a riddle for us to figure out."

"Maybe our only way out of here?" Sunset asked.

"Over here!" Fluttershy cried out. In front of her was a giant plate, spoon, knife, and fork. "You're finished when your plate is full."

"I get it. Everyone! On the giant plate that we somehow miss," Flash said.

Everyone did what he said. They stood on the plate and waited.

"Now what?" Rarity asked.

"You proceed by standing still," Pinkie said continued.

"I get it!" Fluttershy said. "That's what it means by 'Force of will'. Now be still."

The gang stood absolutely still waiting for something to happen. The door in the middle made clicking sounds getting their attention. It open slowly heading upstairs.

"It worked," Sunset said happily.

"Great, now who's going to be the one to try it?" Applejack said.

"I'll go first, everyone get behind me," Flash said as they made their way up the stairs.

Back at the carnival. Shining, Mac, and Dash was sent back to the end of the line. They were upset.

"Great, now we have to wait another hour," Dash complained.

"I guess this ride is serious," Shining said.

"Yeah, the next person t cut in line will have to face me," Mac said.

Bulk cut in front of the three. He wore a white T-shirt with dumbbell on it seeming like it ripped through his shirt and black jeans. He was bigger than Shining and Mac.

"Hey! No cutting!" Mac shouted at him.

Bulk looks over at him glaring with his red eyes as blood veins popped out of his neck and forehead.

"She said it," Mac squeaked pointing at Dash blaming her.

Bulk looks back at the line popping his neck. Mac let out a sigh. Soon a kid showed up with his mother dressing up like a pirate. He pokes his sword at Shining's leg. He notice the boy.

"I'm a pirate!" the boy shouted.

"Yeah, you are," Shining played along, "A cool looking pirate too, now I appreciate it if you don't poke me or anyone else with that sword, okay?"

"I'm a pirate!" the boy kept poking him with the plastic sword.

Shining was getting annoyed by the child. He looked at the boy's mother talking on the phone.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Shining said to her getting her attention. "Is this your son?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"Yeah, he's just playing pirate, pal!" the woman talked back to him.

"Look, lady! I-"

"Shining, shut up!" Mac said to him, "You're going to send us back to the end of the line again."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to be sent back, right over there," Dash said being sarcasm. She pointed to the end of the line 10 inches away.

"Look, let's just keep calm and get this ride over with," Mac said.

They proceed waiting, but Shining couldn't help himself but has the urge to beat the little kid as he continued to stab him with the sword.

Back at the fun house. The gang enter a long corridor filled with other doors leading to rooms. Flash walked up to a door grabbing the knob. Suddenly the door broke off and flew away.

"That's, uh… That's bizarre," Flash said pretending none of that happened.

Pinkie rushed to a door ready to open it.

"_Ooo!_ What's in here?" Pinkie opened the door only revealing a huge semi-truck heading her way honking.

She quickly shut the door against her back in shock. She later gigged thought it was funny. Sunset, Rarity, and Applejack entered a room with only a chair and a phone booth.

"Kinda big for a phone booth," Applejack said.

The door behind them slammed shut. Sunset tried to open the door but was locked.

"We're trapped," she said.

They heard the chair squeaked. They turned to see that the wall was coming closer making the room smaller.

"Correction, Dearie, we'll be crushed," Rarity corrected her as her and the other two screamed.

Spike walked down the hall. The door broke straight down in front of him almost crushing him. Applejack fell out of the room along with Sunset and Rarity. They moaned in pain.

"What happened to you there?" Spike asked.

"Don't ask," Applejack said.

Comet walked up to a door and opens it. For some reason, Chrysalis was in front of him crossing her arms and tapping her foot giving him an evil glare. He quickly shuts the door and took off running. Later, Fluttershy tried a door that lead to a library. She and the group went in. In the room was filled with bookcases and a fireplace at the end of the hall. Flash and Pinkie went over to the bookcase looking through books.

"Twilight would've love this room," Flash said.

"Check this place out," Comet said looking around. He then notice a lever. "Hey, look. A lever."

Comet grabs the handle and pulls it.

"Comet!" Applejack cried out to him thinking it was a stupid move – which it was.

The lever activate a bookcase where Flash and Pinkie was at. It span around taking Flash and Pinkie to another room. The gang all glanced at Comet giving him the dirty look. Comet got his poker face on.

"Nobody touch anything," Applejack said, "Not till we find an exit or a clue."

"Is there a clue that says: Go home?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe I'll just put the lever back," Comet pulled the again back where it was.

He this time activated something else. Mirrors came out of the floor tiles smoothly. When the mirrors reached to the ceiling, they could see their own reflections all around.

"Which part of 'Don't touch anything' didn't you understand?" Sunset asked Comet crossing her arms.

"Is this a maze?" Spike asked.

"It's a hall of mirrors," Rarity said.

Flim and Flam appeared in the mirrors in every corner laughing. Fluttershy was spooked and hid behind Applejack.

"Alrighty, Flim and Flam, what's all this then?" Applejack asked.

"Just another game to play," Flim said.

"And here's your next riddle to solve," Flam said.

"It's not hard to understand," Flim began the riddle.

"Find the door with your left hand," Flam said as they disappeared.

"They couldn't made it easier to understand?" Sunset asked.

"It's not hard to understand guys," Comet said, "I remember that I went to a hedge maze with a friend, and there's a trick of getting out."

"Let me guess; hedge clippers?" Spike said.

"You just start walking with your left hand touching the wall to the left," Comet explained.

"What good would that do?" Applejack asked.

"Well, it may take us through the whole maze, but if you don't lift your hand off the wall, eventually we'll find a way out."

"Well, worth a shot," Rarity said, "This house can't be that big."

They walked into through the hall of mirrors putting their left hand on the left wall. Back at Shining, Mac, and Dash, they were halfway there in the line.

"Almost there, you guys," Dash said.

"I can feel my heart racing," Shining said.

A man in a beaver suit came by greeting the kids. The kids cheered for him. He wore a helmet and a blue vest and a utility belt around his waist with a hammer, a screwdriver, and a wrench.

"Check it out, it's Bucky the Safety Beaver," Big Mac points out.

"I know Bucky, he's in a kids show talking about safety," Shining said.

"What gave that away?" Dash asked.

Bucky came closer to the line from behind. The boy behind Shining grabs ahold of his tail and pulls it off. Bucky felt a jerk behind him and felt he was missing a tail. Shining notice the boy with the tail.

"Hey, kid, you can't do that to Bucky!" Shining said to the boy taking the tail from him.

"Hey, pal! You think taking my tail is funny?" Bucky said to Shining seeing his tail in his hand.

"What? No, I was just-"

"What I took your tail, how funny would that be for you?" Bucky messed around with Shining from behind.

"Hey, man! What's your problem?" Shining punched Bucky in the face.

The two began to fight. They scrapped on the dirt floor punching and kicking each other.

"Mommy! That man is beating Bucky!" the boy cried out. The one who pulled his tail.

"Shining, come on now!" Mac tried to stop the fight.

Bucky threw a punch at him which cause Mac to join in. Police came stopping the fight. Shining and Mac struggled crying out for help.

"Dash! Rainbow Dash!" Shining Armor cried out.

"Do something! Tell them we didn't start it!" Mac pleaded.

"You know these two?" the police asked Dash.

"…Never seen them in my life," Rainbow Dash took a moment to think.

"Rainbow Dash!" Shining and Mac both shouted at her.

They were pulled away from the line heading to the back again. They moaned when they saw the sign again. _One hour wait_ it said. They cried as they first saw it.

"Now we have to wait for another hour," Mac said.

"Don't worry, Big Mac," Shining Armor said to him. "Rainbow Dash just texted me, saying she'll wait for us at the beginning of the line."

"Let's just wait it out, don't get into trouble, wait for another hour, and then enjoy the ride," Mac said.

Soon, five kids rushed over to the line behind them fighting and shouting while the parents tried to calm them down. Shining and Mac looked at each other and focus on not losing it. Back in the fun house, the remaining friends finally found a way out of the maze leading them to another room. The room was empty. All there is left was another door.

"Told ya we find a way out," Comet said.

"Nice going, Comet," Spike said.

"Now can we please get out of here and rescue our friends," Applejack said.

"That room has to lead somewhere," Sunset points to the door across from them.

They walked over to the door. Applejack was about to grab the doorknob, but suddenly it shift over to the other wall. Their eyes were glued to the door surprised. Fluttershy rubs her eyes seeing if she imagined it. They all ran to the door and again it shifted to another wall. They could hear Flim and Flam laughing echoing the room.

"At least someone is enjoying this," Rarity said not happy.

"Now what are we going to do?" Spike asked.

"The walls will keep moving every time we reach to the door," Sunset said.

"I got an idea," Fluttershy said, "We could stop the walls from moving if we spread out in a circle."

"That could actually work," Applejack said.

They got into a circle and backed away slowly. Rarity was already hallway to the door.

"I think it's working," Rarity said.

"This almost reminds me of an episode in _The Twilight Zone_," Applejack said.

"What?" Comet questioned her.

Rarity touch the doorknob. When she did, the room went dark. Flim and Flam appeared in a spotlight in the middle of the room.

"Congratulations!" Flim shook Applejack's hand.

"You made it to the final round!" Flam said throwing confetti in the air.

"You are the first ones who ever beating our little game," Flim said.

"No one had ever made it this far, but it's not over yet," Flam said.

"Okay, wise guys, what's going on?" Applejack asked.

"A simple game when someone gave up the game, they knew that we were champions from the start," Flim said.

"So this is like a cheesy game then, huh?" Spike asked.

"The riddles you have answered so far may have helped you," Flim said.

"But that never help you beat us yet," Flam said.

"So how do we beat you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Play your brains against ours," Flim said.

"Well, that does it, game over," Comet said worried.

"Easy, Comet, I'm sure we'll figure their riddles," Applejack comfort him.

"What do we get if we win?" Spike asked.

"You get a victory," Flim said.

"And your friends backs," Flam said.

"So who's up for to the challenge!" they both cried out as color spotlights came on running around the place.

A game show music came on and crowd from a recorder cheered for the team.

"Get one answer right, and you'll earn your victory," Flam said.

"How about you, Sunset Shimmers?" Flim pushed her in the middle of the room.

"We'll start with an easy one," Flam said.

"What is it that the more you take away from it, the bigger it gets?" Flim asked as the game show timer music came on.

"I know this one!" Comet said.

"No helping!" Flam shouted at him pushing him out of the picture.

"We need an answer," Flim pressured Sunset.

"I got it! A restaurant," Sunset answered. "The more you take out."

"Way too complicated and wrong," Flim said as a buzzer gone off.

"The answer is… A hole!" Flam cried out the answer.

A trapdoor appeared below Sunset. She fell through it screaming. It shut closed, they could still hear here scream.

"Oh man, I read that one from the bottom of a gum wrapper," Spike said.

Comet walked slowly back knowing he was next. Flim stopped him and pushed him in the middle of the room.

"How about you, young man?" Flim asked, "You look like the type of guy who would do anything to help your friends."

"Yeah, but I'm in no rush," Comet tried to get out of this mess.

"But we are," Flim and Flam said.

"We'll even let Rarity help you on this one," Flam said.

"Come on, Comet, we've gotten this far together," Rarity said standing next to him.

"Thanks, Rarity," Comet said relieved, "We're ready."

"Here's your next riddle," Flam began, "What is it you can feel outside, hear inside, but only see when it's filled with dust?"

"Feel outside and hear inside," Comet repeated the question trying to figure out what the answer is.

"And never see it unless it's dusty," Rarity thought about it.

"Time is running out," Flim said.

Comet and Rarity mumbled to each other trying to figure out the riddle. They whispered and talked for a while till time ran out.

"TIME!" Flam said. "Tell us your answer."

Comet and Rarity both gulp, hoping that one of their answer was right.

"Mothballs?" Comet answered.

"A dust mop?" Rarity guesses.

"Oh, those are very good answers, but wrong," Flim said. "The answer is… The wind!"

And just by saying the word, a gust of wind blew around the room. Rarity and Comet was pulled against the wind and flew off up into the ceiling. Another trapdoor appeared on the ceiling sending them straight into it. Spike, Applejack, and Fluttershy were all that''s left. The wind continued to blow around them. The walls in the room came apart by the force of wind. Lights above them shattered falling on top of them.

"Let me go! I don't want to be left alone!" Fluttershy cried out scared.

"Wait! I think the answers are also the traps," Spike said.

"That's comfortin', Spike. That is real comfortin'," Applejack said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Flim and Flam, it's my turn," Spike said proudly.

"Spike, you sure?" Fluttershy said hoping he wouldn't go next.

"Come on, Fluttershy, I skipped three grades. I'm pretty sure I can figure this out," Spike said with confidence.

"Oh, well in that case, here's a tough one!" Flim said as the wind grew louder, "What cost nothing, but is worth everything."

"Weighs nothing, but last a lifetime!" Flam cried out.

"That one person can't own!"

"But two people can share!"

"That is a tough one," Spike said as he began to think repeating the riddle. "Cost nothing, but is worth everything."

"Ten seconds!" Flim shouted.

"Weighs Nothing! But last a lifetime!" Spike shouted back trying to focus on the riddle.

Lightning strikes as the wind grew even more loudly.

"Five seconds!" Flam shouted at him.

"That one person can't own! But two can share!" Spike tried to think of an answer as fast as he can.

"Times up!" Flim and Flam shouted.

"Spike, please don't leave me!" Fluttershy begged crying.

Fluttershy hugged him hoping they wouldn't take him. But that gave him the answer he was looking for.

"Fluttershy! That's it! I know the answer!" Spike said happily.

"Say it now!" Flim said.

"Or say goodbye!" Flam said.

"The answer is… Friendship!" Spike shout out loud.

The wind suddenly stopped around them. The room went quiet and black. Flim and Flam stood there with their jaws dropped. Spike, Applejack, and Fluttershy stayed quiet, waiting for what happens next.

"…Lucky guess," Flim finally spoke.

"What?!" Applejack cried out.

"It wasn't luck," Spike spoke. "It was Fluttershy who-"

"This isn't fun anymore," Flam disrupted him.

"You were supposed to get the wrong answer," Flim said.

"Now hold on! You tellin' me that this doesn't count," Applejack said.

"We didn't realize that this kid would get the right answer," Flim said.

"Sore-losers," Spike said.

"Anyways, I guess you did fair and square," Flam said.

"We'll show you the way out and bring your friends," Flim said.

"Thank you, Applejack was wrong about you two," Fluttershy said as the brothers got curious, "You aren't rude or mean like she said, you just wanted someone to play with is all. It does get a little lonely when you two are busy with the business."

"Fluttershy, I don't think that-," Applejack was about to say something, but it was too late.

"That's sounds about right," Flim said.

"You're the only one who cares," Flam said to her.

"Why do I even bother," Applejack said walking off.

Later that day when the sun was going down, the gang was back together again. They were now waiting for Shining, Mac, and Dash.

"That's the last time I enter a funhouse," Pipsqueak said.

"You and me both," Flash said.

"Well, at least we had fun today," Rarity said.

"Where's Shining?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, and Big Mac and Rainbow Dash," Applejack said.

Shining, Mac, and Dash walked up to them wearing their 'Tunnels of Unknown' T-shirts. Their face was in shocked. Their jaws were dropped and spacing out.

"Oh," Shining said.

"My," Mac said.

"God," Dash finished the sentence.

"We've just experience the unknown to mankind," Shining said.

"We've journeyed through time and space," Mac said.

"Like riding a tiger on its back through a tornado," Dash said.

"Sounds like you three had fun with your time," Twilight said.

"It was worth the wait," Mac said.

"So did you guys day? Was the funhouse fun?" Dash asked.

The group mumbled trying to put in a way that wasn't fun at all.

"Well, at least everyone had fun – for the most of us anyway," Twilight said.

"Hey, Shining, I just realized something though when we first got here," Sunset spoke. "Where's Cadence? I thought she was coming."

"Oh my God!" Shining cried out.

Back at Twilight's house, Cadence was in the living room sitting on the couch furiously. She was waiting for Shining to pick her up.

"We're going to have a long talk when he gets back home," she said to herself.


	5. Halloween Special: Part 1

**Hello, fellow readers! Thank you for the support you gave me by liking my series, giving me good comments, and adding me as a follower. And just for that, here is a Halloween Special showing my thanks to all my fans out there. Enoy! : )**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>Camp Hollow

Rarity was closing her store. It was 8:00 p.m. Rarity was heading upstairs in her room. She puts on her pajamas and heading to the kitchen. She opens a cabinet where snacks was put. The first thing she grabs was popcorn. Then she opens another cabinet getting a glass cup. She puts the popcorn in the microwave and get milk for her glass. While she poured milk in her glass, she heard the phone ringed. She finished pouring her milk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello? Do I have the wrong number?" a man said through the line.

"I'm afraid you do, sir, but that's okay, you're not the first who has the wrong number here," Rarity set taking a sip of her milk.

"Oh, sorry."

"Like I said, it happens, goodbye."

"Hang on, I want to talk for a bit. I can't tell the way you look, but with that voice of yours, my guess is you seem to be cute," the man flirted Rarity.

"Oh, now your being a creeper," Rarity said blushing as she sways around. She liked how he admired her just like that.

"Since we're getting to know each other, can I have a name?" the man continued.

"I won't tell my name unless you tell me your name," Rarity said.

"Come on, can I at least have a hint?"

"You have to guess first."

Rarity walked into the living room waiting for the popcorn to be done.

"Gala Appleby? Sassaflash? Holly Dash?" he guesses.

"None of them are correct," Rarity laughed.

"Oh, come on, I don't know."

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"So I know who I'm looking at."

Rarity stops and turned around with a shocked face. Her jaws immediately dropped. Her pupil eyes sank deep.

"What did you say?" she asked stuttering.

"…I said I want to know you're name," the man hesitated.

"That's not what you said," Rarity kept talking to him rushing to the front door locking it.

"What did you think I said?" the man continued.

Rarity turned the front entrance light on outside. She looked to see if he was out there watching her. The man kept talking, trying to see if she was still on the phone.

"I gotta go," Rarity said.

"Wait, I thought we were going out," the man said.

"I don't think so."

"Don't hang up on me!" he said fiercely.

Rarity hung up the phone. She went back into the kitchen seeing if the popcorn was done. She was about to take the popcorn out, but the phone rings again making her jump. She answers the phone knowing it was the same guy.

"I told you not to hang up," he said in a dark voice.

"Dial someone else," Rarity hung up the phone again.

The phone rang just as soon as she hung up. She answers again with anger.

"Listen, Asshole!" Rarity cried out.

"No you listen to me you little bitch!" the man cried out to her. "You hang me up again I'll cut out like a pig!"

Rarity jumps. Her lips tremble in fear.

"Who are you?" she asked as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I want to play a game," he continued. "Let's play hide and seek. I'm in your house somewhere. You hide. And I'll find you. Can you handle that… Rarity?"

The popcorn burst out of the microwave scaring Rarity. She ignored the popcorn as she made her way up stairs. Without warning, her bedroom door was kicked open by the man who she was talking to. She scream as he came closer. He accidentally tripped over onto Rarity. She got a good look of the man wearing a bunny mask. Flash took off the mask and looked at Rarity. The two laughed out loud as they screwed up the scene.

In a car, Comet was watching the video of Rarity and Flash laughing in his video camera. Comet wasn't the only one in the car. Spike, Twilight, Shining Armor, Pipsqueak, Sunset, and Cadence who was driving was in the car as well. Spike, Sunset, and Comet was sitting in the back. Shining and Pipsqueak sat by the window seats. And Twilight was in front with Cadence.

"This video won't do," Comet said.

"I think it looks great, Comet," Sunset said looking over his shoulders.

"But it's not scary enough," Comet continued depressed. "I need something to get the audience scared; chills running own their spines."

"Comet, it doesn't have to be perfect," Spike said.

"You don't understand, Spike," Comet pulled out a flyer out of his hoodie. It has a pitcher of monsters and a bloody title saying _Horror Movie Competition_. "I want to win this so badly. The prize is one-thousand dollars cash whoever wins best movie."

"Comet, you really think they let ten year olds like us enter something like that?" Pipsqueak asked.

"They will when they witness my master piece," Comet said.

"Well I hope you win the competition, Comet," Cadence said.

"You're lucky we're going camping this weekend," Twilight said. "That'll be a good shot for your movie."

"Thanks again for driving us to Camp Hollow, Cadence," Pipsqueak said kindly.

"Anytime, I always wanted to go camping when I was young," Cadence said.

"How did Applejack get ahold of the camp to ourselves?" Shining asked.

"She has a cousin there, his name is Braeburn and I'm pretty sure we won't be the only one's there," Twilight said.

"I'm so bum that it's already the weekend," Sunset whined. "Just two more days and it's all over from there."

"It's okay, Sunset, we'll make it our last together," Spike said to her.

"You're just the sweetest boyfriend any girl could have," Sunset leaned in over him hugging him. "I hope I meet a boyfriend who's like you one day."

"…I thought you wanted Spike to be your ONLY boyfriend," Pipsqueak said looking back at them.

"Applejack just text me, saying we're almost there," Twilight said.

The group cheered finally heading to their arrival. Three cars – including Spike and his friend's car – was driving through the woods. They reached to a fence gate saying _Camp Hollow_. They stopped letting Applejack get the gate for them. They drove off through the gate heading towards camp.

They could finally see the cabin and tents set up. They parked on the dirt road getting out of the car. In Spike's car, they went to the back of car getting their things. In the second bus was Applejack and her family, also Applebloom's friends as well; Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. In the third van was the rest of the gang. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Mr. Dash as well. **(For those of you readers who don't remember Mr. Dash, he was in the second book at the end)**.

"Finally we're here," Rarity said.

"You said it, if I have to hear one more special activity from Pinkie, I'll lose it," Dash said angrily.

"Hurry! We're finally here!" Pinkie shouted jumping up and down. "I can't wait for hiking, canoeing, crafting, racing, swimming, archery…"

Pinkie continued on about her activities while the others were excited as well of being here.

"Camping should be our specialty," Applebloom said to her friends.

"Yeah, we are girls scouts, how hard could it be," Scootaloo said.

"Maybe we can find our meaning here," Sweetie Belle said.

Mr. Dash, Granny Smith, and Cadence gathered up discussing about group wise.

"Okay, so who's taking who?" Mr. Dash spoke.

"I was thinking that whoever rode with us on our way here should be in our group," Cadence said.

"I like that idea," Granny Smith said. "I'll take my family and Applebloom's friends along."

"Me, Sunset Shimmers, Twilight and her brothers, and Spike's friends will be in my group," Cadence said.

"I think I'll take Sunset Shimmers, just so we don't have too much people in our group," Mr. Dash suggested.

"Then that's settles it then," Granny Smith said.

Another car pulled by in the dirt road. It was a grey pickup-truck covered in dirt. To the gang shock, it was Rover and his boys.

"Oh, no," Pipsqueak lowered his head disappointed.

"Well, looky here boys! If it ain't the squirt and the squirt's friends," Rover teased Spike.

"What are you clowns doin' here in my cousin's camp?" Applejack demanded answers getting into Rover's face.

"Cool your jets, cowgirl, we're just spending our summer vacation as well as you," Rover pushed Applejack's face away from his.

"Yeah, we're shooting our movie here in camp," Fido said.

"Wait, you're shooting a movie?" Comet asked afraid what he thinks they're doing.

"Yep. Entering a contest to see who'll win the one-thousand dollar prize, in cash," Spot said taking out a poster that Comet had as well.

"In your dreams! I'm the one who'll win that prize money!" Comet said into Rover's face.

"Is that a threat, little man?" Rover leaned over him getting into his face.

"What do you think, dumbass!"

The two growled each other as they glue their heads together looking eye to eye. Fluttershy broke the fight by blowing a whistle between them. The two covered their ears in pain by the loud whistle.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Fighting over a contest," Fluttershy angrily said. "We're supposed to have fun here, not to create a fight."

"She's right, we're supposed to be having a good time here in Camp Hollow," Mr. Dash said.

"So if I see you two fighting again, I'll have to put you two in a time out," Fluttershy said waving her finger around. "Do we understand?"

Comet and Rover mumbled in an agreement.

"Mutt," Comet whispered. "Shrimp," Rover whispered.

"What did you say?!" they both shouted throwing their first punch.

It was long after Fluttershy bonked their heads stopping the fight again.

"Consider that as a warning," Fluttershy said turning her back at them with her arms crossed.

"Sometimes Fluttershy scares me," Big Mac said.

"Just don't get into fights with her around," Pipsqueak said.

"Is that Applejack I see cross my country land?" a man shouted at her.

It was Applejack's cousin, Breaburn. He wore a brown cowboy hat, a yellow button up shirt with a light brown vest wearing over it. His shirt was tucked in his tan pants. He ran over to Applejack giving her a big hug.

"It's bein' awhile since I've seen you around," Breaburn said happily.

"Same for you cous," Applejack hugs back.

"See that you brought your family as well, and this here must be your friends," Breaburn looks at the gang. He notice Spike waving at him. "Is that Spike? The one who saved the animal shelter and town I'm assumin'?"

"Well I-"

"That's him! He's the guy!" Shining butt in.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you around this area," Breaburn firmly shakes Spike's hand.

"Thanks, sir," Spike shook back.

"Come on now, you can give me a firm grip if you want it ain't gonna hurt anyone," Breaburn said.

"Breaburn!" Applejack cried out putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just giving this feller a hard time," Breaburn said kindly.

He walks over to the middle of the road getting everyone's attention.

"Alright campers, here's the deal! You are welcome in this camp if you follow these here rules!" Breaburn began. "Number 1: Treat each other with respect. Number 2: Stay with your groups at all times. And number 3: Have fun here, its summer vacation after all."

The gang cheered as they walked towards the cabin. Before they entered, Breaburn stopped them.

"Oh, before I forget! One more thing you should remember," Breaburn said. "Don't go wondering out at night."

"Why?" Rover asked thinking it was a dumb rule.

"You'll soon find out tonight," Breaburn said in a shady voice.

The Diamond Dogs wiped their grins off their faces. Not because they were scared, but was curious why the rule sounded serious to Breaburn. They enter the cabin seeing furniture was already laid out. A kitchen was built inside. Felt like they were already home.

"Hey, Spike, Twilight, stand over by the fireplace with Shining and Cadence," Comet said. "I want to get a good shot at this."

Comet took out his camera and film the four family together. The video turned on with a short scratchy sound. He zoomed in Spike and Twilight together.

"Here we have Twilight, her brother, her adopted little brother, and her friend slash future sister to be," Comet said.

"And here we have Comet filming a family video of his scary kiddy show," Rover said filming on Comet as he was filming. "Come on, shrimp. This is supposed to be a horror flick, not a family video get together."

"Rover, hate to warn ya, but…" Comet filmed Fluttershy over by the kitchen zooming in. She was looking straight at them giving them the stare.

"Ugh, she's going to be on our asses throughout the weekend," Rover said.

"I guess we'll have to fight later I suppose," Comet whispered as he kept filming.

"We'll just see who gets more viewers than, huh?" Rover whispered back at him.

"I suppose so," Comet said as he continued to film around the house. He walks up to Sunset and Applejack getting some info for his movie. "Hey girls, could you answer a couple of questions for my movie?"

"Sure, if it gets me famous enough," Sunset laughed.

"Shoot, partner," Applejack said.

"When was this camp built?" Comet asked.

"I remember it was the year 1999," Applejack answered. "When I was still young and all, me and the Apple Family built this campsite for the kids and family."

"Sunset, what do you think so far of this campsite?" Comet asked zooming the camera in on her.

"So far so good, as long as I'm having fun here and everyone else," Sunset answered. "…Do you think attractive boys will see this movie you're filming?"

"Moving on to the next group," Comet walked off cutting the clip to the next. Outside was Fluttershy and Breaburn talking together. "Mind if I ask a couple of questions?"

After a while, they started answering Comet's questions.

"A horror film? You and your friend came to the right place to shoot a short film here at Camp Hollow," Breaburn said.

"He's not my friend, nor will he ever be," Comet said shaking his head along with the camera.

"Well, son, tonight you and your non friend are in for a treat," Breaburn said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Comet said.

"I'm not," Fluttershy said feeling scared already. Comet points the camera to her. "I don't like anything scary."

"It's okay, Fluttershy, the shy girls always have the biggest hits," Comet said.

"Really?"

"Sure, and you can survive in my horror film, considering that you're a virgin," Comet softly said his last sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing," Comet said rushing to the others.

After countless of questions from everyone, he took a break from filming and onto his camp activities. He went over to his group, they were going canoeing. Mr. Dash and his group was going hiking and Granny Smith's group was going bird watching. But for now, we're sticking with Mr. Dash's group, for they're in a big surprise.

The group went into the woods hiking carrying backpacks. Mr. Dash and Rainbow Dash was both excited for they enjoyed their walk together. As for the others, they were already tired.

"How long does this hiking trip usually take, Mr. Dash?" Rarity asked beginning to get tired.

"When it gets dark outside," Mr. Dash said to her.

Rarity sighed as she gets a bug-spray out of her backpack. She sprayed it around her getting the bugs around. Pinkie and Sunset was left behind of the group. They can still see the group but was slowing down a bit. Pinkie heard a stick broke behind her. She looks back and a big hairy animal running across the trail.

"Sunset, look! It's Bigfoot!" Pinkie cried out.

"Pinkie, I know that you're trying to lighten up the mood but right now I'm tired. So could you please keep your imagination to yourself," Sunset said without turning around.

Pinkie looks back at Bigfoot disappearing into the woods. She sighed of disappointment and continued on with her hike. They found a wooden bridge over a river. Leading to another path.

"What's across there?" Dash asked.

"Breaburn told me not to cross there, saying that someone owns that land," Mr. Dash said. "He said we're always welcome going over to the folks, but haven't told me about them. For now we'll stay off their land."

"I sure hope we get to meet them," Fluttershy said.

Sunset notice someone walking down the path they were headed. Sunset wasn't the only one who notice him, the whole group notice him one by one. A young boy wearing blue jeans and a red button up shirt. He was a close age as Shining Armor and Big Mac. His hair was neatly combed and his eyes are dark green.

"Hey, who are you people?" the stranger asked.

"Are you he young man who lives across the bridge?" Mr. Dash asked.

"Yes, sir, my name is Benjamin, I live just across the bridge, my house isn't far," Benjamin said.

"So, you here for our camping trip?" Rarity asked.

"I heard about camp here, but I never been in one," he answered.

"Well, Benjamin, since we now know each other, why don't you come to our cabin," Mr. Dash offered. "It's getting late anyways."

"That would be great actually," Benjamin gladly said.

"Should we contact your folks?" Dash asked.

"Nah, I'll let them know tonight," Benjamin said.

They walked off heading back to the cabin. Night came by and the gang was around a huge campfire outside the cabin. The campfire was set up in the middle of the tents circling around the gang. They were roasting marshmallows making smores.

"How's the movie coming along, Comet?" Pipsqueak asked, taking a bite of his smore

"It's coming along great, it's just that it's really annoying when Rover and his gang are always around me filming where I'm filming," Comet answered.

"Because you're always getting the good spots, dammit!" Rover barked at him.

"Or maybe your jealous of my… directing experiences," Comet whisper to him with that last sentence.

"I oughta punch you in the nose you little brat," Rover held his fist up at him.

"You two will never learn, will you?" Twilight said to them.

"So, Benjamin, what were ya doin' out in the middle of the woods?" Granny Smith asked.

"Getting fresh air, clearing my mind," he answered.

"You don't talk much, do ya," Big Mac said.

"Speak of yourself," Applebloom said to him as everyone laughed.

"Did you three found your guy's meaning yet?" Spike asked the Crusaders.

"No, apparently bird watching was to boring for us," Scootaloo said.

"All we ever found was robins and blue jays, nothing more," Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey, Breaburn, weren't you goin' to tell us a story?" Applejack asked.

"That's right, I do actually," Breaburn said excited to tell his story. "I gather all you here tonight telling you why you should never go out at night."

"Then why are we sleeping outside when it's night?" Fido asked.

"Yeah, why can't we just sleep in the cabin?" Dash asked.

"Just a little story to scare you folks, that's what I always do to my campers here," Breaburn said.

"I don't enjoy scary stories that much," Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, stories like this aren't real," Sunset said to her.

"I didn't said that, did I," Breaburn said. "This part of the land used to be a town livin' here named Sleepy Hollow."

"Sleepy Hollow? Isn't that off of a book," Cadence said.

"Actually, it's the nickname of the town, it's actually called Applewoods," Breaburn continued. "They call it Sleepy Hollow because a serial killer roams around calling himself The Headless Horsemen."

"This is the perfect opportunity for my horror movie," Comet took out his video camera and filmed along with Rover.

"Why would a serial killer call himself The Headless Horseman?" Shining asked.

"Because at first, he likes to scare people, people knew he was a fake but was still a menace, till the day he died…," Breaburn said as he began his story. "It was the year 1790, the serial killer started out the first day he made his first kill. He loves the way he blood runs through his fingers, and the way he plays with the dead bodies. But he couldn't let anyone knew who he was, he was afraid that someone might see him on the night of his first kill. So he created a scheme to scare off his victims by creating a huge coat enough to cover his whole body and put over his head. And to put a little extra touch for his scheme, he has a black stallion outside of his house. He finally goes out at night killing his victim, and sure enough he was right. A sheriff rushed outside and saw the killer with his own eyes. Thinking it was actually a headless horseman, he jumped on his horse with the victims head in his hand. He made a run for it into the woods. He kills everyday making the same routine, till one day he was caught in a trap. The victim he was supposed to kill was actually bait luring the killer inside the house filled with men with guns. The next day, they held him in court. They find him guilty of course and execute him by beheading him with a rusty axe. They buried him in the river where no one could find him. But what a mistake that was. The next day, they found another dead body without a head. And then the next day. And the next. They started the search party finding who was responsible for the madness in town during the night. Then they witness who was the killer was, The Headless Horseman. The same serial killer they beheaded. He laughed hysterically riding his black stallion. He held up an ax way up high, the ax they killed him with. After that night, they decided to move out of town. Leaving the nightmare behind. As years went by, the houses and buildings grew older and became ruins. Few years later, no ruins remain standing. The Headless Horseman was now a fairy tale for folks around here. But for some people, he still lives this day on in this very woods. He would go at night hunting for his pray. Taking their heads for his collection of the victim. And that my dear children, is why you should never go out at night."

Breaburn finished his story. The gang was quiet and some jaws were open. Rover was shaking his camera as he filmed. He hid his fear by putting a serious look. Pipsqueak gulped. Fluttershy hid behind Sunset covering her ears.

"Oh, come on!" Dash burst out laughing. "Do you actually think this is for real?"

"It doesn't have to be real, as long as the story sounds scary it's a good start for camping," Rarity said.

"It sounded real tome," Scootaloo said rubbing her arms. She felt a sudden chill running through her.

"Well, if we're ain't supposed to be out here, shouldn't The Headless Horseman come by now?" Dash continued.

"See, that's the thing, Rainbow Dash," Breaburn spoke. "We aren't on his part of the land. He lives somewhere over the river."

"The river with the wooden bridge?" Pinkie said.

"Yep, and as long as you folks don't cross the bridge you'll be safe," Breaburn continued. "But if you do and run into him, there's a way where you can be safe. If you cross the bridge make you cross back from it. The Headless Horseman can't get to you if you're off his property."

"Whatever," Dash said yawing. "I'm going to bed."

It is awfully getting late, ya'll," Applejack said.

"I think we should have a tent buddy system," Cadence said. "I'll sleep with Twilight, Shining Armor could sleep with Big Mac."

"Me and Granny Smith will sleep together in a tent," Applejack said.

"Spike, who are you going to sleep with?" Pipsqueak asked.

"He's going to be sleeping with me of course," Sunset said before Spike could spoke a word.

"Hang on, Sunset, I thought Spike was going to sleep with me," Rarity said grabbing his arm.

"But this is my last day with Spikey-Wikey," Sunset just hit Rarity's strong point.

"Did you just call my Spikey-Wikey, Spikey Wikey?!" Rarity cried out grabbing ahold of her collar jacket.

"Yeah, so what if I did," Sunset said. "He's my boyfriend now."

"Not until this camping trip is over!" Rarity put her in a headlock.

Sunset was choking by Rarity's arm.

"Hang on! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" Sunset shouted trying to set herself free.

"Will you two stop!" Spike cried out. The two stared at him as they stopped fighting. "I was going to sleep with Mr. Dash if that alright with you."

"…Oh," Rarity and Sunset said lowering their heads down.

"Come on, Spike, let's get some sleep while we can," Mr. Dash said patting his back.

"Does this always happen with Spike?" Benjamin asked Applejack.

"Yeah, and the worst part is that now we're fighting over who'll win his heart," Applejack said sighing.

That night, everyone was asleep. The night was cold and dark. Crickets chirped in the silent night. Rainbow Dash tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. She was sleeping with Fluttershy in the tent. She woke up yawing. She went outside stretching heading to the bathroom.

"Rainbow Dash?" Comet surprised her from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" Dash back fired.

"I was going to film outside for my horror movie," Comet said. "After hearing that story Breaburn told us, felt like it wants me to film that story. But since you're up about, can you go film the rest of the area for me?"

"Sure I guess," Dash took the camera from him and saw him dashed back into the tent. She kept walking and stops for a while. "Ge I got out smart by a ten year old for doing his work for him?"

Dash slaps her head as she turned the camera on. The film was pointing to her. She flipped the camera in front of her path walking down it. She saw the stall and went inside with the camera.

"Why am I filming this inside the stall?" she said herself turning the camera off.

The next clip showed her outside the stall. She walks back to her tent when she heard a sound in the woods. She looks back at her tent and back to the woods.

"It's for Comet's film I guess," Dash said making her way into the woods.

She skipped a clip showing her in the woods on the path. She started talking to herself as she recorded.

"It's a tale, Rainbow Dash," she said to herself. "Staying up out at night is bad? Please. The Headless Horseman couldn't be alive over two hundred years. Hell, he couldn't be alive if he was headless. And another note that I'll be safe if I don't enter his land, that is three miles away from where I'm standing."

She heard another noise. It was clearly this time. It was a sounding of a horse. She slowly walked down the path breathing slowly and quietly. She saw a dark horse walking down the path towards her. She froze shooting the camera right at it. The horse stopped jerking its head up. Rainbow Dash slowly approached the horse while filming. She pet the horse gently.

"You wouldn't be The Headless Horseman horse's owner, would you?" she said to the horse.

The horse jerk its head again. She notice a saddle on its back. She walked over to it shooting the camera at it. She scan the saddle with the camera getting a good shot from it. Then she notice something very odd about the saddle.

"That's weird," she said chuckling. "This looks like Applejack's saddle back in her barn. Course she never uses it because it was never made in this year. I think she said it was made in the year 17… 17…"

She slowly faded her laugh and finally realized. She looked at the horse as the horse looked back at her. She slowly took a step back away from the horse. The horse then whined loudly with a cry as it bucked up. Rainbow Das fell back surprised by the horse. She dropped the camera watching the horse gallop down the path. Rainbow Dash heard a laughter from the other path. Her eyes widen and jaws dropped immediately as she saw a dark figure with her own eyes. Soon she ran back to the tent with the camera in her hand. She jumped into the tent and in her sleeping bag. She zipped it all the way up with the camera in it with her. She recorded her with the light on the camera.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" she repeated herself over and over again whispering. "He's real… he's f'ing real! I am filming Comets stupid horror movie and got a glimpse of him! The Headless Horseman is real!"

She shut the camera off and waited till morning. When the sun rise over the hills, everyone was up. Comet walked over to where Rainbow Dash was sleeping and saw her still in her sleeping bag. Comet unzipped the bag and saw her watching the video.

"Rainbow Dash?" Comet said to her seeing if she was okay.

"Get someone you trust," she said without questioning.

Comet, Spike, Pipsqueak, Applejack, Shining Armor, Sunset, and Rainbow Dash watched the film. Comet held the camera to where everyone could see. They saw her walking down the path talking to herself.

"You really think this is stupid?" Comet asked Dash, hearing her talking to herself.

"Be quiet, here it comes," Dash said as they saw a horse coming towards her.

As she pet the horse and talk, they go to the part where she realized that the horse belonged to the Headless Horseman. She fell back dropping the camera. All they saw the leaves on the ground hearing the horse whine.

"I don't get what you're so scared, Rainbow Dash," Spike said to her.

"Yeah, it could be anyone's horse for all we know," Applejack said.

"Hang on a minute and watch, here it comes," Dash shushes her when they heard a horrifying laugh in the camera.

In the film, Dash grabs the camera and booked it out of there. She swings the camera around making it hard to see where she was at. Finally she ended up in the tent and into the sleeping bag. She points the camera to herself recording. _"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! He's real… he's f'ing real! I am filming Comets stupid horror movie and got a glimpse of him! The Headless Horseman is real!"_ After that she shut the camera down. And that was the end of the clip.

"Whoa," was all Shining could say.

"That did seemed to be real," Sunset said.

"So the legend is true then?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Now hold your horses," Applejack waved her hands around. "Wasn't Rainbow Dash the one who said the story of The Headless Horseman was all just a phony to her?"

"I'm telling you, I saw what I saw!" Dash said.

"But that's strange though," Pinkie came in interrupting their conversation.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Did you eaves dropped on us?" Sunset asked.

"As a detective, yes!" Pinkie points her finger at her. "Breaburn said that The Headless Horseman owns part of the land just over the river. And he also said the he couldn't cross the river because that's where his grave is."

"So what you're saying is that someone is faking this whole scheme?" Comet said.

"That's right, Comet," Pinkie continued taking a smoke pipe that blew bubbles. "And we have three suspects: Breaburn, rover, and the mysterious stranger Benjamin."

"How do you know it's them?" Spike asked.

"Elementary, my dear Spike, elementary," Pinkie said. "Breaburn told us a spooky tale that he wants us to be scared of, Rover is our enemy who will do anything to win the horror film competition, and then we have Benjamin who randomly showed up."

"Benjamin did went back home last night, so it could been him," Shining said thinking this through.

"And you know what this mean," Pinkie said pulling Spike by her side. "Pinkie and Spike on a case of solving The Headless Horseman scheme!"

"What?" Spike was shocked.

"Yeah, with both our brains fitting together, we can solve the mystery in a day," Pinkie said.

"I thought you were joking about that!" Spike said.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked.

"Back in Equestria, Spike solve a mystery in game of _Who done it?_ And now Pinkie want spike as Watson by her side," Rainbow Dash said to her.

They watched Pinkie hugging Spike and Spike pulling a hood over his head hiding his blush.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Spike cried out making Pinkie let go of him.

"Hooray!" Pinkie jumped in the air of joy.

"You sure, Spike?" Comet said.

"Well, I don't want this weekend ruined by this Headless Horseman," Spike said. "So why not. Starting right now, we're solving this mystery. The Case of the Headless Horseman."


	6. Halloween Special: Part 2

Chapter 6  
>The Headless Horseman<p>

Our story so far. Spike and the gang went on a camping trip during the weekend for their next Summer Vacation activity. Comet was entering a horror movie competition along with Rover and his gang. A mysterious stranger name Benjamin showed up and joined the gang. Breaburn told a scary tale about The Headless Horseman making them scared. Rainbow Dash was the first who encounter The Horseman while filming Comet's movie. Spike and Pinkie are now on the case solving this mystery along with a couple of friends. And now our story continues as the gang goes out into the woods where Rainbow Dash first witness the Headless Horseman.

They were on the path and notice horse tracks on the dirt road. Pinkie kneels down where the tracks were at examine it. She squints her eyes getting a good look at it.

"Yep, it's a horse." she said.

"No shit, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash cried out. "I filmed the camera and you guys saw it."

"No need to be hateful." Pinkie said turning her back at her.

"Rainbow Dash, you said that the horse belonged to the Headless Horseman, how do you know?" Spike asked.

"I saw the saddle on its back, it looks like the same saddle in Applejack's house." Dash answered.

"The 1700's saddle?" Applejack guessed.

"Yes! The 1700's saddle you showed me the other day." Dash confirmed.

"Well that doesn't make any sense, though," Shining said looking down the path. "Who would still have a 1700's saddle now a days beside Applejack?"

"That's where Breaburn comes in." Pinkie said.

"Well, he is related to you, Applejack." Sunset noted.

"So it could possibly be Breaburn. I mean, he did tell us the tale last night and now all of a sudden the Headless Horseman shows up." Pipsqueak said.

"We don't know that for sure. though," Spike said, "Let's go talk to him about the Headless Horseman incident."

They head back to the cabin and went over to Breaburn. He was reading a book in a chair on the front porch with his feet resting on the table. He was leaning back off on the chair on the wall. He notice Applejack and friends coming towards him.

"What can I do for you guys?" Breaburn said, before sitting upright.

"We want to know about the tale you told us last night," Applejack said, "Will you tell them that the Headless Horseman doesn't exist."

"Yeah, you guys, it's just a story that I scare the campers." Breaburn said.

"Then how come a random horse came out last night?" Dash asked.

"Was the horse black?" he asked.

"So you do know about this shenanigan!" Pinkie cried out, while pointing at him.

"I pretty sure that's not what he meant, Pinkie." Spike said.

"Yeah, Thunderbolt? He's the owner's folks on the other side of the river," Breaburn explained, "Like I said, it just a story."

"See guys, I told you it was nothin'." Applejack said.

"But what about the laugh though?" Pipsqueak pointed out, "We heard a laugh in the camera."

"Yeah, and it was a man's voice too." Shining said, adding to the clue.

"It could be someone scaring us or somethin'," Applejack continued, "And I'm pretty sure who's responsible for this."

Later, they all walked up to the Diamond Dogs inside the cabin. They were playing cards on the dinner table with the camera by Rover. Shining grabbed a hold of Rover's collar shirt about to punch him.

"Wait a minute, Shining Armor!" Spike pleaded.

"I'm not waiting another minute till this shithead tells us the truth!" Shining growled at Rover.

"We don't even know if it's him or not!" Sunset shouted.

"What did I do?!" Rover cried out.

"You're the one who scared Rainbow Dash in the woods last night, weren't you!" Shining continued tormenting him.

"What? What are you talking about? I was asleep in my tent!" Rover said to him.

"He' right, he was in the tent with us." Fido said.

"Yeah, he was sleeping in the sleeping bag," Spot spoke, "He was a heavy sleeper last night."

"So if he claims that he isn't the Headless Horseman, then that leaves one but last suspect." Pinkie said.

"Wait, you think I'm the Headless Horseman?" Rover asked, before pushing Shining back, "Are you crazy? I'm just here to film my winning prize!"

"You mean MY winning prize." Comet corrected him.

"Not now, Comet!" Applejack flicked him on the head.

"Anyway, whatever you clowns are doing, I gotta go film my movie." Rover said, as the three went outside taking the camera with them.

"I still think they're the ones who did it." Shining said.

"You and me both." Sunset agreed.

Spike hummed, thinking of something what they said.

"What is it, Spike?" Pipsqueak asked. noticing him hummed loudly.

"I also think that Rover did it," Spike said, "Because since they're here to film a movie, they would be part of this."

"I told you," Shining said.

"But what Fido said about Rover was the true though," Spike continued, "We all know Fido isn't the brightest in his group which means that he can't keep secrets to himself."

"But what about Benjamin? Isn't he a suspect too?" Sunset asked.

"That's also possible. He did showed up randomly in your guy's group."

"So what do we do then?" Applejack asked.

"I think I know the solution to this problem." Pinkie said, while blowing bubbles out of her toy smoke pipe.

Pinkie and Spike went over to the tents. They entered one tent where The Diamond Dogs were sleeping. Spike entered the tent and searched inside. Pinkie stood outside seeing if the Diamond Dogs would come back. Spike came out of the tent with a mannequins head and a short black wig.

"Eww! What is that?" Pinkie asked.

"It's a wig and a fake head," Spike answered, "This wig looks like Rover's hair though."

"So Rover must be doing this himself then?" Pinkie guessed.

"We're not sure yet, we still have Benjamin as our suspect," Spike said, "Get the guys, we're going after Benjamin tonight."

So they waited till 6:00 p.m, till the sun went down. When it did, they were ready to head out on the road. They were wearing coats with their favorite colors. They packed their equipment along the way. Comet was packing his camera along the way for movie footage.

"Why are we going out at night, Spike?" Sunset asked.

"Well, in case we ran into this fake horseman, we'll get the jump on him," Spike explained, "Then we'll see who's behind all this."

"I'm sorry, Spike, but this is stupid," Applejack said, "We aren't allowed to go out at night."

"Yeah, what if we get in trouble?" Shining asked.

"Then we'll make sure we do this quick," Spike said, "Right now we need to find out who scared Rainbow Dash last night."

Spike went on ahead leading the group. Soon everyone else followed him. The stars shine bright down on them. The trees grew over them every time they walk down the path. The moon was full, enough for them to see out in the dark without flashlights. It took them almost an hour for them to reach the wooden bridge. Applejack went across the bridge making everyone gasp.

"Are you crazy?" Comet cried, "That's someone else's property!"

"Don't worry, the folks around here are nice." Applejack said, as she continued walking across the bridge.

They all crossed the bridge exploring the other side of the land. Comet took out his camera recording what's happening around them. The owls hooted in the trees. The branches looks as if they were reaching to grab their hairs.

"Comet, why are you recording at a time like this?" Pipsqueak asked, as Comet filmed him.

"I have a new idea for my movie; a documentary," Comet said.

"A what?"

"Ever watch _Paranormal Activity_? _Grave Encounters_? Some horror movies are based on documentary on tape. And I'll be sharing this film with the audience and they'll flip shit."

"Doesn't everyone die by those movies?"

"Rainbow Dash was okay when she first encountered the horseman."

"Hate to ruin your film, but can we get serious here?" Shining asked.

"Actually, this is perfect, Shining Armor," Comet said, "You could be that one guy that's always aggressive to others, just to spice the drama up a bit."

"Comet, I don't-"

They suddenly heard twig snapped somewhere in the woods. The gang took out their flashlights searching the place. Comet flipped the camera around continued filming. He adjusted the camera flipping the lights on. He looked around him. So far all he saw was his friends looking around with their flashlights. Comet slowly turned around and saw a face right up the camera lenses. Comet yelled in horror falling back. The camera stopped when he dropped it on the ground.

"Benjamin?" Sunset cried out.

"Hey, guys." he waved calmly.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" he asked back at her.

"We're looking who's the Headless Horseman is," Pinkie said, while holding the flashlight above him like a lamp shining on him, "And we think it might be you who's responsible for last night."

"I was just enjoy my evening walk." he answered.

"Kind of late for an evening walk, wouldn't you say?" Sunset asked suspiciously.

"Look, you all look like you're finding someone, so I'll tag along," Benjamin said, "And if you still think I'm the Headless Horseman, go ahead and blame me. Otherwise, I won't be in trouble."

Benjamin joined the group and continued their search for the Headless Horseman. The night grew darker and scarier for our gang. Fog suddenly showed up. Not much but still scared of what's in the fog. Comet continued filming with his camera of what's happening right now. Spike walked up to Rainbow Dash asking her a question.

"Rainbow Dash, you have a sec?" Spike said to her.

"Sure, little dude, what's up?" Dash offered her answer.

"You said you saw the Headless Horseman, right?"

"Yeah."

"What did he looked like?" Spike looked around shivering.

"Not much to say," she answered, "He had a black cape around his collar, heavy boots."

"Did he carried an axe with him?" Spike continued asking.

"No, he didn't. Spike, why are you asking me questions?" Dash asked him now.

"I've been thinking," Spike put some thought into it, "First you saw the horse and then the horseman. Wouldn't the horseman be on his horse in the first place?"

"Spike, you know how ridiculous this sounds."

"I know. Thought I put clues in."

"Shh! everyone quiet." Applejack said shushing everybody.

They stood quiet listening what Applejack heard. Nothing. They heard only the still silence.

"I hear nothing." Pipsqueak spoke.

"That's just it though." Applejack said quietly.

They kept quiet, still hearing nothing. They finally heard hard thump across the path. They all stared down the road as the noise grew louder. The fog was blocking the view ahead of them. Then a Hysterical laugh came out of nowhere. The Headless Horseman riding his horse came out of the fog pushing away the mist. He was carrying an axe in his hand charging straight at the group.

"It's the Headless Horseman!" Pinkie screamed making a run for it.

The whole group had the same idea. The horseman laughed as he swings his axe around crazy. Comet ran as he kept filming. He kept turning around trying to film the horseman. He accidently tripped over himself by his own leg with one turn. He dropped the camera and continued running. The horseman stops his horse. He tries to calm the horse down as he got off of it. He walked coming after them with his axe in his hand. The gang continued to run screaming.

"Do you believe me now?!" Dash screamed at Applejack.

"And me for being a prime suspect?!" Benjamin shouted at her as well.

"Oh, put a lid on it, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouted back at her, "And I'm not the one who thought you were a prime suspect, Benjamin!"

"Hey! Where're the others?" Shining yelled.

They stopped running looking for the other group. Spike, Pipsqueak, Comet, Pinkie, nor Sunset was to be found anywhere. The other half ran in the different running for their lives. They stopped to take a breather, hoping the horseman wasn't close from where they're at.

"Is he gone?" Sunset asked.

"I hope so." Spike said.

"But we're in his land! Meaning we're in his property!" Comet cried out.

"And that would only mean that he'll be coming at us and collect our heads." Pinkie squealed.

"No one is getting their heads chopped." Sunset said, calming her down.

"She's right, we all need to take a break for a minute and start looking for the others," Pipsqueak said, while leaning against a tree. An axe flew hitting the tree ringing almost slicing his face open, "Why wait when we can look for them now."

Pipsqueak made a run for it along with the others. The horseman walked faster going after them. He took his axe off the tree with one tug. As they kept running, Spike stopped Comet as they get left behind.

"Why are we stopping, Spike?!" Comet cried out.

"I have an idea." Spike said grabbing his hand and ran into the woods.

The others kept on running away. Sunset tripped over a rock and hits the ground hard without the others noticing. Sunset moaned in pain as she turned over onto her back. She saw the horseman coming at her dragging his axe on the ground. Sunset crawled back as she stared at him frantically, unable to look away. The horseman lifted his axe and heaved it over his head ready to strike her.

"NOW!" Spike cried out.

He and Comet released a branch they were holding on the tree. The branch swings at the horseman making a loud whip. The horseman flew back onto the ground. The two high five each other for victory. The group walked up to the horseman hearing him moaning.

"Wait a minute," Pinkie said.

She leans down removing the clothes off of him. She unbutton the shirt and saw Rover's head. He wore stilts and two wooden blocks on his shoulders.

"Rover!" they all cried out.

"I knew it!" Pinkie said.

"Why were you scaring us in the first place, Rover?" Pipsqueak asked.

"It was for the film, pee-brain." Rover answered getting up brushing the dirt off of him.

"So you're the one who scared Rainbow Dash last night," Spike said.

"That's right, and it was good too." Rover said.

"So if you're here, where's your buddies?" Comet asked.

"Actually, I figure that out myself," Spike said explaining, "I and Pinkie found a mannequin head and a wig that looks exactly like Rover hair."

"In other words he planned this himself making his friends believe he was in the tent with them." Pinkie added to the conclusion.

"But why did he try to kill me?" Sunset asked.

"It was special effects," Rover spoke, "I wanted to see if you peed your pants or something."

Rover got punched across the face by Sunset.

"You cruel bastard!" Sunset shouted.

Soon the other group showed up seeing who it was.

"Rover?" Rainbow Dash spoke.

"He's the Headless Horseman?" Applejack asked

"Called it!" Shining said knowing it was him.

"So he's been chasing us the whole time?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes, and it seems this case is closed." Spike said.

"That didn't took long." Pinkie said all sad inside.

"And a good thing too," Applejack said, "Now we can head back to camp before our folks find out we were gone."

"Oh, it's late for that, honey," a harsh old voice spoke behind Applejack.

Her face froze in fear. Her jaws dropped and eyes widen. She slowly turned around to see Granny Smith, Mr. Dash, and Cadence with aggressive faces. Applejack screamed seeing her granny along with the others.

"Granny Smith! I can explain!" Applejack said. Before she could say anything, Granny Smith tugged her ear painfully.

"Don't have to explain anythin' after ya ran out of into woods like that!" Granny Smith said angrily.

"I thought something bad happened to you, I was worried sick!" Mr. Dash said hugging his daughter.

"I'm fine, dad, really." Dash said.

"Good, cause you are grounded till school starts," Mr. Dash said getting mad.

"But, dad!" Dash cried out.

"No buts, were heading home tomorrow," Mr. Dash continued, "And once we get there, you won't be watching TV. That's your punishment."

"But I'll die if I don't watch TV!" Dash cried out tears.

"You'll manage." Mr. Dash ignored her.

"Spike, what were you thinking?" Cadence asked.

"I was helping out a friend, and shouldn't you get onto your boyfriend for coming with us?" Spike said.

"Dammit, Spike!" Shining cried out.

"Doesn't matter whose fault it was," Cadence said grabbing their ears, "Twilight will handle you, Spike, I'll have to handle my boyfriend for allowing you to go out in the woods."

"I was with Spike the whole time, Cadence, come on!" Shining cried out.

"Please, don't tell Twilight, she'll think of a way getting me grounded!" Spike cried out begging.

The others watch them getting into deep trouble. They yell and argued as they headed back to the cabin. Pipsqueak chuckled a bit entertained by the looks of things. He looks at his friends and gave him the stare. He stopped laughing and went back being serious. Later they walked back to the cabin still in trouble.

"You younglings shouldn't be out here filming a silly horror movie." Granny Smith said still angry at them.

"Granny Smith, for the last time, I wasn't part of this, Rover is the one who should be in trouble." Applejack pleaded.

"Hey, that's… Well, actually I got nothing to blame," Rover said grinning, "Besides, I filmed my horror movie, and Comet will lose that prize of his."

"You made me drop my camera out in the woods!" Comet yelled at him.

"Will you two stop fighting! We're enough trouble as it is," Sunset said.

Mr. Dash looked at Benjamin giving him a dirty look, "Benjamin, I don't want to know why you were part of this mess, but your parents will do something to you once we get a hold of them," he said.

"Don't call my parents! They'll fry me up good!" Benjamin said pleading.

"Hope they don't make you raw in the future then."

Cadence was still getting onto Spike and Shining Armor, "I still can't believe you two would go out at night like this," Cadence said.

"I had to solve the mystery, Rainbow Dash is my friend." Spike said.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you, young man," Cadence said to him. She then looked at Shining Armor, "And you! Why did you let a ten year old go out in the middle of the night? It's way past his bedtime."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we were his parents all of a sudden." Shining talked back to her.

"That's Twilight's job, and I won't forget the time you forgot me the day at the carnival." Cadence continued.

"There was a mishap!" Shining said, remembering the day he went to _World of Fun_ without her.

"How long till we reach to the cabin?" Pinkie asked.

"Actually, we should've been there by now." Granny Smith said.

"What? What do you mean we should've been there by now?" Sunset asked.

"Breaburn said that there was a shortcut to the cabin." Mr. Dash scratched his head.

"Don't tell me we're lost, Dad." Dash said.

"Breaburn said there was a giant boulder by the path." Cadence said.

"Like that one over there?" Pipsqueak pointed to a boulder up ahead of them.

There was a boulder next to the path. The road cut around the corner of it.

"Is that it?" Granny Smith asked.

"I don't know, let me take a look at it." Mr. Dash said walking ahead.

He walked over to the boulder and cut around the corner. The gang waited for him to come back or holler at them. So far nothing has happen yet. They took another minute to wait on him. Again nothing.

"Dad?" Dash hollered for him.

No response.

"You think he's okay?" Rover asked Benjamin.

"I'm not sure," he answered.

"I'll go have a look, see if he's okay," Cadence said.

"Be careful," Shining said to her.

Cadence walked down the path heading to the boulder. She walked around it where Mr. Dash went to. When she disappeared behind the rock, the wind grew loud. Again they waited. Again nothing.

"Cadence, you found Mr. Dash?" Applejack hollered.

No response.

"You two better stop foolin' around, ya hear!" Granny Smith marched right over to the boulder, "This is no time for game. Especially at a time like this."

She went around the rock. The gang waited on her and was gone too with them.

"Granny Smith!" Applejack shouted.

Spike, Comet, and Pipsqueak rushed over to the boulder seeing what happened. They peeked around the rock and saw but an empty road. Neither Mr. Dash or Cadence or Granny Smith was found anywhere.

"We're all disappearing one by one!" Pipsqueak shook Spike on the shoulders panicking.

The gang all rushed where the disappearance was at.

"This is the fun house all over again!" Pinkie cried out.

"Everybody, calm down! I'm sure there's an explanation to this situation," Applejack spoke trying to calm the group down.

"You don't think it's the Headless Horseman, do you?" Dash asked.

"But we proved that the Headless Horseman doesn't exist." Comet said.

"Are we next?" Sunset started to panic.

"No one is going anywhere!" Shining said.

The group argued over the situation of what's happening. Soon Spike stood up to the plate and shouted at them.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" he shouted getting everyone's attention, "Here's what we're going to do: We're going into the woods. Maybe they thought there was another path in it."

"Screw you man! I'm heading down this path!" Rover said stomping down the path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shining asked.

"Anywhere but here! I'm getting out of this land!" Rover said walking down the path.

Suddenly he fell through the ground creating a big hole. The gang heard his cry as he fell and rushed over to him. They saw him lying on his back moaning in pain.

"Rover! You okay?" Spike asked.

"No! I broke my camera!" Rover said holding his broken camera.

"Well, think of it this way… Now we're even." Comet grinned.

"I would beat you up, but not right now," Rover said getting up. He notice he fell into a tunnel system, "I'm in a tunnel!" There was plank of woods built into the dirt wall. Rover saw a light behind him, "Hang on! I think I found a way for you guys to enter here!" Rover said running to the light.

The gang wondered where he went to. Suddenly he called out to them into the woods waving. They walked over to see that it was a mine tunnel.

"What on earth did you stumbled on?" Applejack asked.

"I think it's a mine where they collect gold and silver." Rover said.

"You think they went down there?" Sunset asked.

"Where else would they've gone to?" Pipsqueak replied.

"Only one way to find out!" Pinkie charged into the mine, "Let's see where this tunnel leads to!"

They took out their flashlights and began walking through the tunnel. The tunnel was dark ahead. They stumbled over pickaxes and mining helmets, mostly rocks. Sunset and Pipsqueak were not amused but the look of his place.

"I hate being in tunnels, it's dark and creepy." Sunset said.

"Yeah, and what's worse is I'm claustrophobic." Pipsqueak said.

"But once we get to the end of this tunnel, we'll be fine if we stick together." Sunset said.

"BOO!" Comet cried out behind him scaring them.

He laughed out loud couldn't help himself. He received a punched on the shoulder from Pipsqueak.

"Come on, Comet, don't do that!" Pipsqueak shouted.

"You could've killed us or something!" Sunset shouted with him.

"Guys, we have to be quiet," Shining said to them, "I don't know how long this mine was, but I know that this place will come down if we don't be quiet."

Dash began to get curious why Benjamin haven't said a word since he entered the tunnels, "Hey, Spike, is Benjamin acting strange to you?" she asked Spike.

"I notice he doesn't talk much, but everyone knows that for sure." Spike said.

"No, I'm just saying that he's walking a bit too fast."

"Look, I'll ask if he's okay or not, alright," Spike said, as he began calling out to him, "Hey, Benjamin, you okay? Rainbow Dash wanted to know that if-"

Benjamin turned around glaring at the two with glowing red eyes. Spike and Rainbow Dash stared into his eyes in fear. He turned back around walking again. Spike rubbed his eyes thinking he imagined it. Pinkie saw the whole thing too.

"Please tell you saw that too." Spike said to Pinkie.

"Benjamin's eyes glowing bright blood red?... no." Pinkie answered.

"Let's keep it that way." Dash said, as the other two agreed with her.

They continued walking down the path. They finally reached to a room with tables and equipment, "What is this place?" Shining asked.

"What is that?" Rover pointed over to a table with three Skeletons sitting in it.

They all screamed seeing their first dead skeleton. Also thought it was their leaders, "What are you kids yellin' about?" Granny Smith asked.

The gang looked over to the right side of the room seeing her, Mr. Dash, and Cadence playing cards. They all ran over to them relief to see them. All except Benjamin. His eyes started to glow white.

"We thought you guys were gone." Dash hugged her dad.

"Well, Mr. Dash got curious about the mine we ran after him." Cadence said.

"It doesn't matter, everyone is safe, and we can go back now," Applejack said. As soon as she said that, Pinkie made a mess creating noises. Applejack sighed without turning around, "Well, most of us are safe, and I guess we can wait awhile."

Spike and Pipsqueak went over to the equipment. They put on mining helmets and carried pickaxes.

"Hey, Spike, who am I?" Pipsqueak held the pickax over his shoulder and started whistling the song _Heigh Ho_.

Spike laughed and joined in. Sunset got onto them.

"This is no time for playing around," Sunset said taking the pickaxes away from Spike and Pipsqueak, "We have to get out of here. Besides, these tools are too dangerous for you two to use."

"Relax, Sunset Shimmers," Pipsqueak said taking the pickax back, "There is nothing in this room that could be possibly dangerous."

He swings the pickax on the wall mining. With one good strike, the wall crumbled down revealing a hidden room.

"Well that's convenient." Pipsqueak said throwing the pickax away.

He and Spike entered the secret room. All they found was a small box. Spike opened the box and saw old items.

"Wow! Guys, come look at this!" Spike yelled to them.

They all come to see items made in the 1700's. There was jewelry but all rusted. And a journal buried in the jewelry. Benjamin however, smiled as he slid back into the tunnel and into the darkness. Spike went through the journal and read the first page he opened.

"It's talking about Sleepy Hollow. How peculiar." Spike said.

"What does it say?" Comet asked.

"All it says really is the history of the town," Spike said scanning the page, "Now we know the town is real… so is the serial killer!"

"He's real?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah, and the story Breaburn told us was true, he literally cut off the victims head off," Spike turned the page and saw a sketch of a person, "Hey isn't that…"

"That looks a lot like…" Applejack hold her breath.

"…Benjamin?" Shining finally spoke.

They all looked at each other than screamed. They ran out of the room leaving the journal behind. They froze for a moment thinking about Benjamin.

"Wasn't he with you guys?" Cadence asked.

They looked around the room looking for him. He was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone!" Dash said.

"Now that we know, the curse has been lifted." Pinkie said.

"K, I don't want to become a believer just yet, I'm getting out of here." Applejack said walking out of the room.

"Right behind you, honey." Granny Smith followed. Soon, the others as well.

They all returned to the main path heading back home. It was still night out and none of them were tired after what happen sine they enter the woods. Suddenly they heard a horse in the distance. They gasp seeing the Blackhorse run by them. They were about to scream till the owner came by.

"Get back here, Thunderbolt! Ya crazy ass horse!" the owner in farmer clothes ran by waving his fist in the air.

The gang all sigh saving their scream. They continued walking till they finally made it back to the cabin. The others waited for them and was worried and angry at the same time. Later as the sun rose, the gang was ready to head back home. They packed their things and put it in their cars.

"I'm a little disappointed that our date is over now." Sunset said to Spike.

"Don't worry, Sunset Shimmers, as long as we're together we can still have fun as friends." Spike said.

"Aww, Spike, you're so sweet." Sunset said patting his head.

Rarity and Twilight grew red of jealousy. As for Comet and Rover they talked for a while.

"Sorry about your camera, Rover." Comet said.

"I kinda deserved though," Rover admitted, "And I'm sorry for making you lose your camera."

"That's okay, maybe we weren't meant to win the prize money." Comet said.

"It would be nice though." Rover said.

"Hey, why don't you come over to Spike's place?" Comet said, "We can see who won the movie and watch it tonight."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know… It's not easy for me to say, but everyone needs a friend now and then," Comet said, "That and Fluttershy is looking this way."

"Let's hug it out pretending that we care for each other." Rover whispered in his ear.

They braced a hug from one another. Fluttershy walked over to them smiling.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," she said, "Make sure you two keep it up."

Both of them put a thumbs up. When she walked away, they pushed away from each other acting like nothing happened. Applejack and Rainbow Dash was talking to Breaburn before they left.

"So the whole story you told us was just a fake?" Dash asked him.

"And the Headless Horseman didn't actually exist?" Applejack added.

"Yep. All a fairytale," Breaburn said, "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, thanks for comin' to camp."

"Yeah, after we fell through a mine last night, I have enough of camping this week." Dash said.

"Mine? What mine? Sleepy Hollow didn't had a mine." Breaburn said.

"But we stumbled upon it." Applejack said.

"That mine didn't belong to Sleepy Hollow, it belong to the workers that owned another town or somethin'."

He walked off leaving the two confused. They were about to say something but didn't bothered to. Later they went home and Spike and his friends spend the night together in the living room in their pajamas about to watch the winning horror film – including The Diamond Dogs. It was already nighttime and the room was dark, only the TV lighten up the place.

"Thanks again inviting us here." Fido said to them.

"Hey, it wasn't my call for you three to come into my house." Twilight said looking at Spike.

"Wasn't my call either." Spike points over to Comet and Rover writing their ideas for their next horror movie.

"So what you think about vampires?" Rover said chewing on his pencil.

"I don't know, after seeing the movie _Twilight_, vampires are starting to get lame," Comet said, "I was thinking of a zombie movie."

"A zombie movie about zombies not dying?"

"I don't get it."

"What I'm saying is what if they can't die at all. One shot of the brain and they still roam around killing people."

"Now you're thinking."

Comet and Rover wrote down ideas. Fluttershy was happy for them.

"Does this mean that you three are our friends now?" Rarity asked.

"No!" The Diamond Dogs all said.

Cadence and Shining Armor was sitting on the couch together ling down.

"Promise me you won't do this again for a movie." Cadence said to him.

"I promise." Shining said.

"Everybody, the movie is starting!" Pinkie said.

The TV showed the horror movie. But it showed the gang at the cabin in camp. Spike and the gang eyes widen confused.

'Isn't that us?" Pipsqueak asked.

"It couldn't be," Applejack said.

"Comet, I thought you said you lost the camera." Sunset said.

"I did." Comet said.

It shows that Rainbow Dash was spooked by the horse and heard a hysterical laugh.

"It's the same video we saw yesterday." Pinkie said.

It shows them running in the woods being chased by Rover in his Headless Horseman outfit. After that, Comet dropped the camera and it buzzed out.

"You don't think someone picked it up, don't you?" Twilight asked.

"Who would-"

Suddenly, Benjamin showed up in the screen in the mine tunnels. It shows him holding his head in his arms headless. They all gasps seeing him right in front of them.

"_May you never return to my home land so help you God!"_ he said in the screen.

The TV blacked out and went on to commercial break. The gang looked at each other and screamed out loud that the neighbors could hear.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Halloween is over with, but hey it's okay. At least I gave you the special chapter I promised you. So thank you and keep reading my stories.<strong>


	7. Home Alone Spike (Part 1)

Chapter 7  
>Home Alone Spike (Part 1)<p>

The buzzer rings in the jail cells. Every cell block opened up and prisoners lined up. The guard enter the hall swing his baton. He walks slowly down the aisle whistling. He looked at the prisoners with t-shirts, tattoos, and scars. The guard stops walking and whistling as he took two steps back. He turned to one prisoner who was young. A man with black messy hair calmly smile. He wears an orange jumpsuit showing a number P-374. That stand for 'Prisoner number 374'. He was the age of 23 to be exact.

"Today is your lucky day, Scott." the guard said.

"It's not Scott anymore." he spoke grinning.

"Then what is it?" the guard asked crossing his arms. Scott didn't say anything but smiled. The guard grips his arm and shoves him in front of him. "Let's go! Or I'll beat you senseless."

Scott followed his orders and walked down the hall. Few moments later, he gathered his belongings and head out the door. He wore a brown sleeve shirt with a green vest over it. His pants were wrinkled just the way they were since his first stay. He puts his hands in his pockets from the cold weather. He went outside the gates seeing a black car parked. The place around him was the middle of nowhere. Nothing but dirt and cactus and cloudy skies. Scott enters the car without questions asked.

Inside the car was three more grown-ups. Two males and female. The female wore a black torn shirt with skinny jeans. The two males were in front of the car. At the passenger side was a skinny man with long black hair wearing sunglasses. At the driver side was a buffed up man with tattoos on his arms. He has no hair but wears a black cap. He drove away from the prisoner. For a while it was silence till Scott burst out laughing and the others laughed with him.

"They really think I was a change man because I stayed there for five months?" Scott laughed.

"What's the plan now, Scott?" the girl said to him.

"What we always do, Stacey, we steal, go nuts," Scott continued laughing as he took out a cigarette smoking, "Man, it's been a while since I smoked. Forgot what it taste like."

"What are we stealing this time though, boss?" the skinny man asked.

"What do you mean, Ben?"

"He means that now you've done your time, where are we going to steal now?" the driver spoke. "Are we going to the city?"

"No, Frank, we need to start small," Scott said, and took out a map from the back seat, "I was thinking a place called Equestria."

"Why there?" Ben asked.

"It's a peaceful little town really," Scott explained, "And there are no thieves in that area."

"Why that particular place?" Frank asked.

"Because, Frank," Scott sucked the cigarette and blew smoke out of his nose. "We're a tribe… that's why we're known as Timberwolves."

Frank drove all the way down the road heading to Equestria. Things were about to get serous around there… again. As for Spike and his friends, Spike was sleeping in bed. He was snoring on his pillow. His hair was messy and tangled. Twilight entered his room sneaking in. She tiptoed slowly into the room as she came closer to his bed. She took a deep breath and shouted at him waking up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she shouted.

Spike jumped knocking himself out of bed. Spike got up seeing Twilight doing a little dance singing Happy Birthday. Spike was mad at first but then remember it was his birthday today.

"Thanks, Twilight," Spike hugged her, "But next time, don't do it while I'm sleeping."

"I couldn't help myself," Twilight laughed, "Come on, the others are waiting down stairs wishing you a happy birthday."

"Really?" Spike ran down stairs excited.

He ran downstairs seeing if anyone knew it was his birthday today. When he made it to the floor, he was grabbed by Pinkie around the waist.

"Happy Birthday, Spike!" Pinkie said, happily hugging him.

"Thank, Pinkie." Spike said gladly someone knew his birthday.

"So that's makes you eleven then, huh?"

"Sure does."

"That means you get eleven kisses."

"Yes, I guess I- Elven kisses?!" Spike shouted began to struggle.

"I don't think so," Pinkie joyfully make him come closer to her.

"Pinkie, no! Stop it!" Spike began to blush.

Pinkie kissed him on the cheek three times. Then the forehead. Then the other cheek. She kissed him ten times. She saw Spike blushing hard.

"You like that, don't ya?" Pinkie said flirting with him.

"Pinkie! Let go of me!" Spike said blushing hard. He couldn't hide it from Pinkie.

"But you only had ten kisses, I have to kiss you one last time," Pinkie said. "And you know what that means~~~."

She grabs Spike's back head and leaned in with a kiss on the lips. Spike eyes widen while he blushed bright red. Without warning, Rarity came kicking Pinkie down letting go of Spike. Her face was pure rage. She clench her teeth and fist.

"Pinkie! I told you I wanted to give _my Spikey-Wikey_ his birthday kisses!" Rarity said been sweet on Spike instead of Pinkie.

"I couldn't help it. You know how excited when it's somebody's B-day." Pinkie said ignoring the bruise on her face.

"Happy Birthday, birthday boy!" Applejack said messing with his head.

"Thanks you guys." Spike said getting rid of his blush.

"Anyway, you excited of what you're getting?" Rarity said to him.

"You bet I am," Spike said with a smile, "Where are my presents?"

"Hold on now, we have to wait till everyone gets here," Applejack said.

Spike groan. He couldn't wait any longer. Hours went by. Spike's friends showed up, including The Crusaders. Shining Armor and Cadence showed up to his birthday party. Later they were in the living room. There was a few gifts, about five to count. But as long as his friends showed up he was fine with it. They sang him a happy birthday and got started with the cake. Now the presents starts. Spike open the first three gifts. He received a toy gun from Comet, fireworks from Rainbow Dash, and a telescope from Applejack. Now all is left was two more gifts.

"Come on, Spike, whose present are you going to open?" Comet asked enjoying his cake.

"Give me a second, this is my first real birthday," Spike said.

"You never had a real birthday?" Sunset asked surprised.

"Well, I always get a book at the orphanage every year." Spike told her.

Twilight blushed as she secretly shoves a book down in the couch. She bought it for his birthday

"How about you open mine and Cadence's gift?" Twilight suggested still blushing.

The box was small. Spike picked it up and open it. Inside was a little red and orange bird. It tweeted at Spike with joy.

"A bird?" Spike started to question it.

"We thought that it was time we have a pet around the house. So we found the bird and bought it," Cadence said.

Spike stared at the bird. He tilt his head along with the bird.

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" Spike asked still looking at the bird.

"Well, if you don't want him, we can return it to the pet store," Twilight said crossing her arms.

"No! I want to keep him," Spike said grabbing the bird gently, "I just don't see why you have to give me a bird is all."

Spike opens his next gift. He unwraps it and saw a remote control car.

"Now we're talking," Spike smiled at his final gift.

"You're welcome by the way," Shining said.

"Thanks, Shining Armor, you're the best brother," Spike said happily.

"Yeah, well," Shining acted like a big show off for giving him the best present.

"Well, now what?" Fluttershy asked.

Spike had a wide grin across his face. He had a couple of ideas with his new gifts he has. But somewhere in Equestria, the Timberwolves cruised around town seeing where they'll steal and hide. They saw everyone outside in town. It was going to be difficult for the Timberwolves.

"Look at them, all happy." Stacey said.

"There's too much people around this area, Scott." Frank said driving slowly.

"I can see that, Frank." Scott said smoking.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked sliding on his sunglasses.

"Like I said, guys, we start out small," Scott continued, "I heard there was a house on sale in a neighborhood. We take over the house, hide in it for a few days, and began stealing goods in the houses one by one."

"I like the plan already," Stacey said.

"It is a good plan," Scott smoked again. He blew the smoke out of his nose exhaling heavy, "It's what my father wanted."

He rolled down his window and flicked the cigarette out.

(Few Days Later)

At Spike's house. He was playing with his new toys and his pet. He was playing his remote control car with his bird on it. He laughed seeing his bird riding the toy car. He stops and played with his toy gun. He shoots a small plunger out of the gun hitting the wall. He puts the toy gun down and went over to his new telescope. He could see the whole town from where he's at. There was a knock on the door. Spike quickly went to his bed pretending he was asleep.

"I know you're awake, Spike," Twilight said through the door.

She enters the room seeing Spike with his bird in bed. She walks over to him and sat on his bed.

"Enjoying your new pet?" Twilight asked.

"Me and Peewee? Yeah, we're tight," Spike said petting the bird.

"Spike, you do realize tomorrow we have school," Twilight made Spike moan. "Come on, we had our fun for the last two months."

"I know, but I'm not mad I have to go back to school," Spike said sitting up straight. "But I always think that when I get back to school it feels like that your friends will tease me… again."

"But that's where all the fun is, right?" Twilight laid in bed with him comforting him. "Every time we're in school, there's always a big adventure waiting for us."

"Yeah, it is fun being in school with everyone I know," Spike smiled. "This summer vacation wasn't really that fun for me though. I was expecting something bigger."

"Don't worry, Spike, once we go back to school we'll have fun again," Twilight said kissing him on the head.

She left his room turning off the lights. She looks back at him before closing the door.

"Night, Spike." Twilight said.

"Goodnight, Twilight." Spike said back to her.

She closed the door leaving Spike to sleep. Peewee flew by the window and slept by it. Spike laid down in his bed. He scratches his face feeling a bit odd, but ignored it. Could've been anything he thought.

The next morning at a sold house. Two women entered the empty building. The owner was wearing a fur coat and has blonde hair.

"Is this everything you were hoping for?" the businesswoman said to the owner.

"Oh, my husband would love something like this," she turned around and it was Stacey in disguise, "This house will be perfect for the both of us."

Meanwhile at Spike's house. Spike could hear his alarm go off. He pressed the button and got out of bed slowly getting ready for school. He yawns heading to the bathroom cleaning himself up. He turns the light on and went to brush his teeth. He grabs the toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth. He spit his saliva and see if his teeth was clean. He smiled but slowly faded. He saw red dot on his skin. He has the chickenpox. Spike screamed his head off that Twilight and Shining Armor woke up from their bed. Later after that, Spike was sent back to bed and the two checked his fever.

"Sure enough, Spike, you have the chickenpox," Shining said.

"This sucks," Spike said.

"You should be thankful this only happens once," Twilight said. "Sorry, Spike, but you have to stay home."

"But I don't feel sick," Spike said.

"You'll feel weak though, which is not a good thing," Twilight explained.

"Think of it this way, Spike," Shining said to him. "At least you'll have extra summer vacation left."

"But I want to be with my friends at school," Spike said sadly.

"I'll tell you what, after school we'll all come back here see how you're doing," Twilight said leaving, along with Shining.

"You're gonna leave me here?" Spike said.

"Don't worry, if you need anything I'll be at the police station," Shining said. "Since I'm done with school, you can call me anytime."

"Okay," Spike plots his head back on the pillow.

"Don't worry, Spike, the chickenpox don't last that long," Twilight said. "Just don't do anything that'll get you in trouble. And don't scratch."

Twilight and Shining Armor left the house locking the door. Her and Shining went into the police car and drove off. Spike watches them drove off through the window. Spike sighed and went back to bed. Peewee flew on his stomach tweeting.

"What is it, Peewee?" Spike asked.

The bird flew to the telescope landing on top of it. He hopped up and down trying to get his attention. Spike knew where he was going at.

Later that day, the Timberwolves were setting up gear in their new home. Scott was ready to head out. He couldn't wait to head into a random house.

"Almost there, you guys," Scott said.

"I see why you picked this neighborhood," Ben said watching Twilight and Shining Armor drove off, "They have schools and jobs that no one is here but us."

"I still don't get why you want to start with Equestria though." Stacey said.

"Like I said, it's what my father wanted." Scott said putting a black suit on.

"Your father must be rich," Stacey said, "You couldn't be able to afford this place."

"Thanks to my dad, I'll finally complete his vengeance," Scott continued as he comb his hair neatly in a mirror. "Once we get done with this area, it's off to Equestria High."

"You and your father must've hated this place, huh," Ben said.

"Nope… just my father," Scott said. "Get yourselves ready and head out. We're going to steal some shit today."

Back at Spike's house. Spike was playing with his telescope as he itches his chickenpox. He could see the town with his telescope. He could see Mr. and Mrs. Cake from here at their store baking and selling. He grabs a TV remote and went to his computer. He searched hacked remotes and saw every button he could hacked to a TV. He went back to the telescope and moves it to a random house. He pushed the buttons on the remote that can access to the TV. He held his remote up in front of the scope aiming for the TV. He pushed the power button and the TV in the house turned on. Spike giggled.

He spotted Chrysalis in her room watching TV. Spike gotten curious as he looked up what TV she had. When he did, he pushed the buttons for it and pushed the power button on her TV. The TV went off surprising Chrysalis. She thinks she accidently turn it off from holding the remote. She turned it back on and went out of her room. Spike grinned and turned the channel. Chrysalis went back into her room and notice her channel was changed. Spike laughed as he continued roaming around house to house.

The Timberwolves prepared for the burglary plan. Scott was walking down the sidewalk as the other three watch the streets in case someone came by. Ben was driving the car acting like he was cruising around. Stacey was jogging down the sidewalk. Finally, Frank was dressed up as an old man. They went their separate ways preparing for a break in. Scott went up to the first house he saw and started to break in. Hew lock pick the door and in he went in a flash. He took out a bag and started taking the things he saw shoving it in the sack.

Spike continued spying through his telescope. He went to see who else he could mess with. He looked around and accidently stumbled upon Scott in a house. He jumped back scared.

"Oh my God!" Spike gasp taking a breather.

He knew that house. It was Ms. Cheerilee's house he was robbing. Spike continued watching Scott robbing the place. He didn't get a good look at his face though. Spike ran down stairs and went to the living room grabbing the phone. He dial 911 to call his brother. The phone rings for a second. Finally, Shining picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Shining answered.

"Shining, it's Spike!" Spike said. "There's someone at the house! It's an emergency!"

"_What? I'll send the cops over!"_ Shining said.

"He's not at our house! He's at Ms. Cheerilee's!" Spike corrected him shouting.

During Scott's scheme, his radio beeped. He answered hearing Stacey's voice.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

At the other end of the street, she was standing by the stop sign seeing the cop cars with their sirens.

"The cops are coming, put everything back where you found it," Stacey calmly said, watching the cops drove by.

Scott began to put everything back he stolen. He rushed through the house as fast as he can. He finally puts the last object back and rushed out the back door. He could hear the sirens. He hops over the fence getting away clean. The cops got out of their cars and rushed into the house. They kicked the door down with their guns out. They were serious that a dog came by one of them yelled…

"FREEZE!" the cop shouted.

The dog froze in place. The cops took a moment calming down as the dog didn't knew what was going on. Later, Spike watches the cop drove off and Shining pulling up in their driveway. He got out of the car and walk to Spike.

"Did you get him?" Spike asked.

"Spike, there was no one in the house," Shining said to him. "There was no burglary."

"But I saw a man stealing Ms. Cheerilee's things." Spike said.

"We called Ms. Cheerilee to come over and she said nothing was stolen, and is mad about the door burst open." Shining said.

"But I saw-"

"I know what you saw, Spike," Shining said, "Twilight would know what's going on."

"What does that mean?" Spike dare asked.

"I mean that I understand that being alone is hard." he said.

"…That's just brining back memories of my childhood." Spike said upset.

"Which is why Twilight is better explaining things with you," Shining said, "Anyway, I'll be going back to work, in the meantime, Twilight will come over real soon."

Shining walked back to his car and drove back to work. Spike watched him drive off and sighed. He went back to the house and waited for Twilight. Funny thing was, he wasn't in trouble. Twilight was just a bit worried. Later, Twilight and her friends went over to the house seeing how Spike was doing. They sat in the living room discussing the 'problem' with Spike.

"You said you saw a burglar?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes." Spike said.

"What did he look like?" she asked again.

"I don't know." Spike answered again.

"Rainbow Dash, stop intimidating Spike, for crying out loud!" Applejack said.

"Spike, I understand what it's like being alone." Fluttershy said to him.

"Yeah, it wasn't the same without you at school." Pinkie spoke.

"Don't worry, Spikey-Wikey, your friend Rarity will take care of you," Rarity said, "I'll skip school just for you."

"I don't think that would be the answer to this solution, Rarity." Dash said.

"Spike, I know it's hard for you being alone in the house." Twilight said.

"That's not it, Twilight!" Spike tried to reason with her, "I saw a thief in the house and that's all I saw."

"Spike, there was no one in the house, and nothing was stolen." Twilight said.

"I saw what I saw." Spike said pouting.

"Look, Spike, I get it," Applejack said, "Ya wanted an adventure like we always have, and so far this looks like an adventure goin' too far."

"Are you not listening what I'm saying?" Spike said thinking this was a joke to them, "I saw someone in the house stealing… You know what. Forget it."

Spike walked out of the living room and went upstairs. Twilight sighed and went after him. She went into his room seeing him in bed already. She went over sitting beside him.

"So you think you saw someone?" Twilight asked.

"Now you're starting to listen." Spike said without turning.

"I know it's hard being alone again, but it's something you have to deal with," Twilight said.

"I know. But I'm not mad about being alone, I'm mad that the thief got away." Spike went on with the thief thing.

"Come on, Spike," Twilight hugged him tightly, "I know you were doing the right thing, and that's good."

"Then why won't you listen?" Spike asked.

"It's not because I don't believe you, it's because I'm worried about you," Twilight said, "You scared me when there was a robbery in the neighborhood."

"…I'm sorry," Spike said.

"I know you are, which is why you aren't going to do that again, right?" Twilight said.

"Right," Spike said.

"Just make sure if something like this ever happens again, make sure you double look." Twilight said.

"Okay, I will," Spike said smiling.

That night, the Timberwolves went over the pan again. They were discussing on how the cops came to the house. Finding out who's in the neighborhood, who spotted Scott, and how they messed up.

"I don't understand it," Scott said to them, "I thought the neighborhood was supposed to be empty."

"I found out only a few people were here in the neighborhood," Ben told him, "Seems like one of them spotted you from a distance."

"That would be impossible though," Frank spoke, "Scott was deep inside the house, there was no way people could've saw him."

"What do we do now? Give this one another go?" Stacey asked.

"Yes, only this time, find another house that doesn't have people around the area," Scott said. "Tomorrow, we'll just steal whatever there is to steal."

The next morning, Spike was in his room looking through his telescope wearing an army helmet. Peewee was on his shoulder who was in it for the action. Spike looked around the neighborhood looking for the thief again. He was going to catch him this time, and made sure he didn't imagined it. Twilight and Shining had already left the house. Spike all alone again.

Scott and his gang tried again as they did the same routine. Ben was in the van with Stacey. He drove to the other end of the street dropping her off.

"Make sure you act natural." Ben said to her.

"I will when this stupid dog stop drooling on me." Stacey said.

A dog jumped out of the car. It was Winona; Applejack's dog.

"At least you have someone company with you." Ben said driving off.

Stacey looked at Winona. The dog sticks her tongue out happily breathing.

"I hate dogs." Stacey said, as she puts a leash on her and began to jog.

Frank was dressed up as an old man again walking around the place. He felt stupid wearing it again. Scott went to a house pick locking the door again. He enters and close the door locking it from behind. He took out his bag and put random things in it.

Spike looked at house to house seeing if there was a thief. He did it repeatedly. He notice an old man walking down the side walk. Spike thought it could be anything and resume on the search. He then notice a lady jogging with the dog. Spike took a moment looking at them.

"That's weird." Spike said thinking the dog was Winona.

Scott head upstairs getting a few things. He was smiling and laughing that this was easy for him.

Spike turned the scope to the next house and finally found the thief again. Spike gasped. He remember what Twilight said to him. 'Always double check' she said to him. Spike looked again making sure. The thief was still there. Spike looked again. Still there. Spike knew he was real by checking three times. He waited for a while before he could call the police. He had to time it perfectly. He saw him on the second floor with his bag full. This was Spike's perfect opportunity. He rushed down stairs grabbing the phone again. He dial 911 calling the police.

Scott was almost done with the place when he heard his walkie-talkie beeping.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"_You've got trouble!"_ Ben said through the talkie.

Where Ben was at, he saw police cars zooming past him. Scott began throwing the items back where he found them.

"Again?" Scott said to himself rushing through the house.

Stacey saw the cops at the house already. Frank saw them as well.

"Scott, get the hell out of there," Frank said to Scott warning him in the talkie.

Scott hustled with thee last item. When he puts it back he could hear the cops busting into the house. He went to the basement thinking of a way to escape.

"Find some place to hide, Scott!" Stacey got worried for Scott.

Scott didn't found a single way out. He could her the cops coming downstairs. He had an idea that just might work. The cops rushed downstairs aiming their guns. They search the basement and saw nobody down here. They went back upstairs continuing the search. Scott was on the ceiling holding himself between wooden beams.

Later, Twilight came by the house with Spike by her side. The police came to them telling them the news.

"There was no on in the house, nothing was stolen," the cop looked at Spike disappointed, "Kid, false alarms can get you into trouble. Don't let it happen again."

Spike sighed. He was more disappointed than the policeman. He and Twilight went back inside the house. The Diamond Dogs came by seeing what was going on.

"What's going on?" Fido asked.

"A false alarm, a green hair kid who is sick keeps making prank calls." the officer answer.

The Diamond Dogs grinned knowing it was Spike, "How embarrassing," Rover said smiling.

In the house, Spike, Twilight, and Shining Armor were in the room with the police chief. They sat in the living room discussing about the break-in.

"Son, making prank phone calls can lead you to serious matters." the chief said.

"It wasn't a prank phone call!" Spike said to him, "There was a man dressed in black in a house stealing."

"Nothing was stolen."

"Maybe he put them back when he heard you guys coming."

The chief took a deep breath and puffed the air out of him, "We know that it's scared being alone in a house," the chief continued, "We had this before with kids, always imagining the smallest thing. Just make sure this doesn't happen again."

"It won't, officer, will it, Spike." Twilight got onto him.

Spike walked out of the living room. He stopped and turned around for a second telling them something, "Sorry for being a good citizen." Spike said to the chief.

"Spike!" Twilight said watching him walking upstairs, "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay, as long as he doesn't do it again it'll be all fine." the chief said walking out of the house.

Twilight looked at Shining Armor. She was going to get onto Spike big time. Shining stopped her before she head upstairs.

"Go easy on him." he said.

Course he was right. Twilight listened and head on upstairs. She saw Spike waiting on her telling her what happen.

"You are in big trouble." Twilight pointed at him.

"I told the truth to the law." Spike said back talking her.

"I don't want to hear it, Spike," Twilight said kneeling down to his size, "First I went easy on you, now I'm going to be serious. You can't just keep doing this, Spike."

"I saw a thief in the house, Twilight, I even double check, I checked three times." Spike said.

"Spike, I was worried, I thought this time something actually happen," Twilight hugged him, "I'm not mad, but I should be. But I'm worried that this might actually happen."

"This is happening, Twilight!" Spike said.

"I'll let you say that, but I won't believe it," Twilight said looking him in the eyes, "You know what, I heard mom and dad are coming back home in two days."

"That'll be great." Spike said.

"See, you aren't going to be alone," Twilight hugged him again, "Just don't do it again. Please?"

Spike knew Twilight was worried. So he did promise her. For real this time. Back at the secret hide out where the Timberwolves were at, they were getting mad that they were almost caught again.

"What went wrong?" Scott barked at them, "I'm giving you strict orders about the neighborhood. I want to know what's going on and how the cops keep coming after us!"

"Someone is spying on us for sure." Frank said.

"No shit," Ben said, "What we need to know is who's spying on us."

"What should we do, Scott? Find another spot?" Stacey asked.

"No! My father wanted this!" Scott shouted. "I'm not going anywhere until I fulfill my dad's dream! I won't rest! I won't stop! I will knock Equestria off the map if I have to! That's what my father wanted!" The three got scared by Scott's temper. Scott quickly calms himself sitting down, "Tomorrow, we'll break in another house," he said calmly. "Without disturbance, people, and mistakes. Tomorrow we hit hard."

At Spike's house, Spike was in bed with Peewee. He got out of bed walking towards the window. He looks outside at the night stars. He looks at the neighborhood and couldn't let the thief get away easily. Spike wouldn't give up that easily.

"If no one is going to believe me, looks like I have to do it myself." Spike said heading back to bed.

Tomorrow morning, he has plans to find a way to stop the thief and put him behind bars.


	8. Home Alone Spike (Part 2)

Chapter 8  
>Home Alone Spike (Part2)<p>

The morning, Spike woke up preparing his plan. He was up before Twilight and Shining Armor was. He took his telescope up in the attic. Next, he found a small TV in the attic and hooked it up to a wireless video camera. He then waited a bit downstairs waiting for Twilight and Shining to leave. Twilight grabbed her backpack and headed down stairs. She stop for a moment seeing Spike on the couch already.

"Spike, what are you doing up?" Twilight asked.

"I woke up this morning and now I couldn't sleep," Spike said.

"Anyways, we're gong now, so I expect you to be good while we're gone." Twilight said.

"Believe me, I won't this time." Spike promised.

"Goodbye, Spike." Twilight said.

"Bye." Spike said.

He watched her walk out of the house. When she disappeared around the sidewalk corner, Spike went into action. He ran upstairs getting his pet bird and into the attic. He turned the TV on and set his telescope outside his window. He looked through the telescope looking for the thief once again.

Twilight walked down the sidewalk carrying her books. When she turned to the next corner, she bumped into Stacey with her fake baby in a baby carriage. Twilight dropped her books as Stacey was surprised.

"I am so sorry, I'm still tired from waking up this morning." Twilight said picking up her books.

"It's alright, happens to all of us." Stacey said, helping her pick up her books.

"You have a baby? I love babies!" Twilight said, "Can I see her?"

"I rather you didn't," Stacey quickly stops her before she get a glimpse of the toy, "She's asleep and it would be difficult to put her back to sleep."

"Oh, I understand," Twilight whispered, "I have to get to school anyway, have a good day."

"You too." Stacey said.

Twilight continued walking to school. When she did, Stacey gave her a dirty look without her noticing. During Spike's plan, he went to the living room getting a video camera out of the cabinet. He took the camera and a couple of cables and duct-tape. After that, He rushes upstairs with just cables in his hands and up into the attic. Inside the attic he put in an antenna attach the small TV, boxes, and a mini doodled map to a house the thief would enter. Spike knew which neighborhood he was heading too.

When Spike was fiddling with the cable wires, the TV came on with a yard in it. Spike smiled and went to the telescope. He searched for the thief and spotted him in seconds. He saw Scott entering the backyard heading to the backdoor. Spike went back to the TV and picked up a controller to the toy car.

"Check this out, Peewee." Spike to the bird.

Spike turns the controller on and jiggled the sticks. The screen moved where Spike wanted to. He smiled happily it would work. He pushed the sticks forward seeing the screen moving. Outside was Spike's toy car with a video camera taped on the top. Luckily for him the toy car was big enough to hold the small camera. The toy car drove down to the house Scott entered. Spike smiled, excited that he was finally going to get the thief on camera. He drove the toy car down the street and saw Frank in an old man suit and Stacey jogging with the toy baby. Spike stops the toy car. He knew those two were up to no good. Spike waited for them to pass by. After that, he drove the toy car forward heading towards the house.

Stacey and Frank stopped for a moment hearing something going off. The toy car drove into the yard as soon as the two turned around. They didn't saw what the noise was. They both looked at each other thinking it was one of them. They continued patrolling the place as the toy car went around back. As for Scott, he looked around the house for a bit while stealing goods. He wanted to make sure he was alone after he almost got caught twice.

Spike saw Scott from the telescope making sure he was still in the house. He made the toy car go through a small hole in the hedge. It was now at the backyard. Spike looks for a way in and saw a cat door. He drove it through the small door no entering the house. He drove it slowly in case the thief shows up. When it turned to the next corner a cat appeared.

In the attic, the cat appeared on the screen looking at the toy car.

"Look, Peewee." Spike teased him.

Peewee flew behind Spike hiding from the cat. Spike made the toy car floor it scaring the cat. He laughed and continued the search.

Back in the house, the car drove down the hallway. It stopped when it reached to a small stair steps.

"Oh, no," Spike said looking at his doodled map, "I forgot the stairs."

Spike notice a carpet was underneath the toy car. He had an idea that just might work. He made the car backup furiously. The carpet under it slid down the steps making a smooth pathway for him to go down. In the house the toy car drove down on the carpet and into the living room. It drove around till it spotted Scott stealing pictures. The toy car stops making Scott stop. It took him a second what the noise was. The toy car backup a bit trying to hide. Scott turned around seeing nothing but furniture. The toy car was hiding behind a table stool, making an illusion from a distance where Scott couldn't see it. He returned taking the things and shove it in his bag. The toy car moved forward slowly recording Scott on camera.

"We got him, Peewee," Spike said smiling as he watches Scott walk away, "We got him. You are so busted."

Scott suddenly popped his face up on the screen. Spike jolted back yelping as he fell back on the ground. Peewee flew away scared as well.

Scott looked at the car and couldn't believe what he was looking at. He took his walkie-talkie out telling his gang what happened.

"Guys… there's someone watching us." Scott said.

"What?" Frank stops walking.

Ben who was driving stops the car.

"Could you repeat the last message, Scott?" Stacey asked.

"There is a toy car, with a camera on top, videotaping me." Scott said.

Back in the attic, Spike got up fast and saw Scott reaching for the camera. Spike quickly made the toy car back up.

Scott hesitated jumping forward grabbing the car but missed. The car drove off. He stood up hitting his head on the table stool. The car went up the carpet and through the halls.

"Go! Go! Go!" Spike cried out sweating on the controller.

The toy car took a sharp turn into the kitchen spinning out of control.

"Don't spin! Don't spin!" Spike cried out to the TV.

The car stops spinning. It took Spike a moment where he was at. Scott rushed into the kitchen knocking a basket of clothes on the toy car. He didn't saw where the toy car went. He checked the cat door seeing if it went through there. The door didn't swing or nothing. He then realized the clothes on the floor. A small blinking faded light caught his attention. He didn't know if he was seeing things or what.

Spike already knew he was going to check the clothes. The screen video camera could see through the clothes seeing Scott come closer. He quickly grabs the TV remote and rushed to the telescope. He pushes buttons and pushed the power button in the house.

Scott jumped upon hearing the TV turn on. He ignored the clothes for a while and was certain he was alone in the house. Course he thought about the car so he thinks there was someone in the house. As he walked away towards the TV, the toy car moved forward making the clothes move with it.

Spike puts the remote down and grabs the phone. He rushes down stairs dialing the number while he ran to the answering machine. Spike clicks on a missed phone call that goes on for thirty minutes or so. He called the house where Scott was at. Spike finally sets the phone down waiting for voice message.

Scott could hear the phone ringing upstairs.

It went to voice mail and beeped. Spike played the missed call. It was from Rarity.

"_Hello? Twilight?"_ the recorder said through the phone, _"Twilight, I know you're there."_

Back at where Scott was at he thought a girl was in the house with him. He could still hear her going on.

"_Listen, I was going to talk about what shirt I should where for camp,"_ the recorder went on, _"I want to get Spike's attention when we go there: I have a white T-shirt and a blue T-shirt. I couldn't decide what to where for Spikey-Wikey…"_

Spike ran back to the attic and saw Scott walking into the living hearing Rarity go on. As soon as Scott went to the other room, Spike made his move.

"See ya!" Spike cried out flooring the car.

The toy car burst out of the clothes. Scott saw the car on the move. So was he. The car drove towards the cat door and accidently hit the side. The car made it through the door, but hitting the side of it lost control. It toppled onto the ground landed it on the side.

Spike slapped his head of stupidity.

Scott quickly rushed to the door. He notice the door was locked. He took out his walkie-talkie getting his buddies.

"Guys, get to the house where I'm at." Scott ordered them.

Spike tried to get the toy car back up but span in circles.

In Chrysalis's house, Chrysalis looked out of the window and saw an old man running. This made her shocked seeing him running in fast speed. Next she saw a women with a baby carriage. She ran tripping over and swinging the carriage around.

"Everybody is in a hurry." Chrysalis said

Back with Scott, he finally got the door open and saw the toy car spinning in circles. He grabbed the car and picks it up.

Spike could see him in the screen smiling. Suddenly the TV went blank. Spike sighed almost catching him in action.

Frank and Scott made it to Scott. They saw him carrying the toy car with the video camera.

"Somebody is watching us?" Ben asked.

"How's that possible?" Frank asked.

"It doesn't matter, we got the tape and we found the person who's behind it all, she's inside the house," Scott answered. He notice he was missing one short, "Where's Stacey?"

Stacey came running to the back yard pushing the carriage away.

"What happen?" she asked.

"There's a woman in the house," Scott said, giving the car to Stacey. He took his gun out loading it, "I'll go in and make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

He went back in the house. Stacey fiddled with the camera making it turned back on.

Spike looked through the telescope seeing the thieves. He saw Stacey holing the car and notice the camera was back on. He had a curious thought. He held up the controller and jerked the sticks forward.

The toy car burned rubber on Stacey and flew out of her hands. The toy car drove over her face and landed back on the ground. Stacey fell on the ground with tire marks on her. Spike jumped in the air for success.

Frank and Ben went after the car driving around the yard. The car drove towards the fence with cracks on it. It burst through the fence and back on the road.

Scott walked upstairs where he could still hear her talking with his gun out, "Ma'am? May I have a word with you?" Scott asked kindly.

"_Hold on, I'm on another line."_ the voice recorder said.

Scott jumped in the room pointing his gun. He saw the voicemail talking. He turned it off acting stupid. Stacey ran inside the house.

"I lost it!" she cried out from downstairs.

"WHAT!" Scott shouted and ran downstairs.

Frank chased after the toy car in an alley while Ben ran back into the car. Frank saw the toy car across from him. The car drove away from him. Frank chased after it as fast as he could. The car was faster than him. He started to slow down losing his breath. The toy car bolted out of there in a mile away. The car stopped all of a sudden.

"It's out of range!" Spike said running over to the other side of the window.

He saw Frank catching up to the car.

"I got it!" he said through his walkie.

Spike found him and the car. He pushes the sticks forward and off the car went. Frank made a jump for it and slid across the dirt ground. He almost had it as he watches the car drove off. Frank clenches the dirt on the ground. The toy car kept going as it went back on the road again. Suddenly a black car slid down the road and drove towards the toy car.

"Gotcha now!" Ben said flooring it.

Ben burned rubber driving the car towards the toy car. He aims the toy car with his tire. Spike couldn't look as he closes his eyes yelling. He jerk the stick to the left going underneath the car grinding the metal. Ben looks back seeing the toy car going underneath him and out behind him. He stops the car and saw the toy car going in the yard.

"_What direction is the toy car headed?"_ Scott spoke through his walkie.

Ben got out of the car and saw where it went.

"It's off the streets heading west." Ben said to him.

Scott and Stacey went separate directions getting a chance of getting the camera. Spike went to the other window and saw the toy car from where he's at. He saw Scott and Stacey separating from each street. He drove the toy car in the middle of the yard as he saw Stacey entering it.

"I see it! It's going through the hedge." Stacey said running after the car.

The car drove through the bush.

"What position?" Scott asked.

"You're there!" Ben said seeing where it went.

Scott and Stacey ran towards the bush and jumps into it.

"I got it!" they both yelled and smack their heads together.

They both fell down to the ground with major headaches. Spike laughed and drove the car out of the bush.

Ben drove down the road mad. He was looking for Frank. Frank was running down the alley.

"Frank, where are you?" Ben asked through the walkie.

"I'm coming out of an alley." Frank answered.

"Repeat that?" Ben asked.

"I said I'm-"

_WHAM!_

Frank got hit by the car Ben was driving in. He stopped the car as Frank flew back onto the road.

The toy car entered another yard almost reaching to Spike's location. Ben kept driving down the road and into an alley. Spike could see the toy car and Ben. He wasn't sure how to surpass this. He then notice a dirt hill looking like a ramp for the toy car. Ben got out looking around the area. Spike ran downstairs and outside the backyard. He kneeled down and was hoping he could make the jump. He closes his eyes and opens. He made the car floor it.

The toy car drove towards the ramp and flew across the alley. Ben thought he heard something and turned around. Just in time the car flew over his head. The car made to Spike's yard. He drove it towards him and quickly grabs it heading back inside. Ben peeked over the fence where Spike lives. No toy car was spotted.

"I lost the toy car." Ben said into the walkie.

Scott and Stacey was walking together with the baby carriage. It was a wreck and so were they.

"Over and out." Scott said.

Spike set the camera down on the dinner table. He opened the case and saw the tape. He grabbed it and notice something. The tape was almost torn apart. He noticed the car he went under he heard a chipping noise. He went to check if the tape was still working. He put it back in the camera and hooked it up to the TV. To his luck it still works. He watches Scott appearing on the screen.

"_Guys… there's someone watching us."_ he said.

Spike could hear his friends talking through the walkie. He heard someone calling him Scott. Spike was glad to catch him on tape.

"Perfect," Spike said grabbing the camera, "Now we can show them the-"

When Spike grabs the tape it broke in half. He gasped. The way it was torn up, he knew it wouldn't last. But he still wouldn't give up. He heard the thief's name. He went to his computer searching for _World's Most Wanted Thief and Criminals_. He click on a random site and searched through. He looked under Scott's name and found at least 14 names. He saw a picture of him and printed it. When he did, he looked to see what address this going to. He wrote the paper with his address and a note on it and puts it in an envelope and put the address on. He rushed over to the post office and delivered the mail covering his chicken pox with a big heavy coat and scarf and sunglasses. He was getting weird looks. He didn't care. He went back home and went to his room taking his disguise off. He plots on the bed and hoped this would work. If not, he'll be in big trouble. Peewee flew to him chirping.

"You think we should tell Twilight and Shining?" Spike asked Peewee. All he got was chirps. "Yeah, you're right. The less they know, the better. Those guys are bad news."

At the Timberwolves hide out, they were eating Chinese food. Frank has an ice pack around his neck from the car he hit. And Scott and Stacey are holding ice packs on their heads.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you hitting me with your car." Frank said to Ben sarcastically.

"You should've looked both ways." Ben said to him.

"You should've took Drivers Ed." Frank shot back.

"I just don't know what we're doing wrong," Scott slurped his noodles, "We can bust a tape but we can't steal anything if someone's watching us the whole time."

"It's a kid!" Stacey cried out, "It has to be a kid."

Scott took a breather and was about to say something, "…Bull," was all he said.

"Stacey, I think you hit your head harder than I thought." Ben said.

"The cops comes twice and don't believe the kid," Stacey went on, "So he took matters in his own hands. It can't be anything else."

"If that the case then tomorrow we whack every kid in the neighborhood; burn them all alive." Frank said freaking Ben out a bit.

"I'm not gonna believe that a kid would out smart us!" Scott snapped, "Sure he or she is using a toy car, but that could be anyone."

_RIIIIIING!_ _RIIIIIING!_

They all stopped hearing Scott's phone go off. Scoot looked at his phone and it said _DAD_. Scott gulped afraid to answer the phone. He answered it and gave time to think what he'll say.

"_Did you fulfill my dream?" _the dad answered first before Scott could say anything.

Scott stuttered afraid to say no, "Just about, father." Scott answered.

"_Don't lie to me,"_ the dad said calmly, _"I can still see the town smiling from here. I thought you had it all under control."_

"We're starting out small, we just need-"

"_Starting out small?" _the dad said angrily, _"You either do what you're supposed to do or so help me I'll make you rot in prison till the day you die! Do we understand?"_

"…Y-Yes, sir," Scott stuttered.

"_Good, do NOT disappoint me."_ the dad hung up on him.

Scott looked at the phone and chucked it to the wall breaking it.

"Call every neighborhood and find that brat!" Scott shouted at his teammates.

At Spike's house, Twilight and Shining Armor arrived at home and ate dinner. Along with Rainbow Dash, "Spike, tomorrow I won't be home for a while," Twilight said to him "I have a meeting with the Principal after school, that's why I have Rainbow Dash here to babysit you."

"Whoa, whoa. Babysit?" Dash waving her fork around, "Can't. I have a soccer game after school. I thought you have Chrysalis watching over him."

"She's a back plan," Shining said, "In case if it's an emergency, she'll come right down."

"Yeah, she'll do anything to protect me," Spike said sipping his water, "But I'll be fine, Twilight."

"There you have it," Dash said, "Spike could you pass the false alarm? 'Scuse me, I meant pass the peas."

Twilight eyeballed her not amused by the joke. Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"Ha ha." Spike said rolling his eyes.

The house phone rang on the kitchen counter. Twilight went over to pick it up answering it.

"Hello?" Twilight spoke. "Yes… Spike, did you play with your toy car outside today?"

Spike shook his head lying. Just to be on the safe side.

"That's weird, a lady called, did you take a toy car from them?" Twilight asked.

Spike gasped knowing it was the thieves who's calling. Spike shook his head fast.

"No, sorry, he has one of those remote control cars," Twilight continued the conversation only making it worse for Spike, "It's small and red with lightning bolts-" Spike took the phone from her and hung it up.

At the hide out, Stacey smiled, "We have it." she said.

Back at the house, Twilight grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Spike, what is the matter with you?" Twilight yelled, "You can't just cancel my call!"

"They're lies, Twilight! You can't call her back!" Spike said to her.

"What? Why not?" Twilight asked.

"She's dangerous!" Spike shouted.

"Dangerous? What-"

"They're lies! They're all lies!" Spike continued.

"What do you mean they're lies?" Twilight asked not getting a hint.

Spike stuttered trying to make sense as possible. But it just made it harder for him. He looked back at Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash who was giving him the look. He sighed and gave the phone back to her.

"Call her back, I think you'd be surprised." Spike said heading out of the kitchen.

Twilight shrugged and took the phone. She dialed the number on it calling them back.

Back at the Timberwolves, Ben was on the computer watching the phone numbers around the neighborhood. He spotted Twilight's number.

"She's calling back." he said to Stacey.

Stacey cleared her throat and answered the phone, "Hello? Sorry did I disconnect you…" Stacey looked in the computer seeing Twilight's name, "Twilight?"

Back at Spike's house, Twilight continued talking, as Spike listened to her un-spotted, "Sorry, my little brother hung up the phone," Twilight said. "He's been having the chickenpox."

"_Oh, is that so?"_ Stacey said into the phone.

Spike could hear her talking.

"Yes, he's thinks thieves are roaming around the neighborhood." Twilight said.

Spike lowered his head. He was in deep trouble now.

"_Little boys do have big imaginations."_ Stacey said.

"Yes, they do." Twilight laughed.

Spike slowly walked upstairs. He went into his room and plotted down head first on his pillow. Peewee came flying in chirping. Spike rolled over staring at the ceiling.

"They'll be coming for me now, Peewee," Spike said, "Worst part is nobody will listen. Not Twilight, or Shining Armor, or my friends, and probably not the government. Any ideas?"

Peewee hid under the pillow.

"If that means hide, you're wrong."

Peewee flew out of the pillow and landed on his shoulder.

"If that means fight, you're right," Spike took a moment to think. He took a big sigh, "They'll understand. They'll know I was telling the truth. I'm not gonna cry or feel sad or scared. They're grownups and they're criminals. But this is my neighborhood and this is my house. No matter how old they are; no matter how big they are. They can't beat me hear. Which is why I'm smarter than them."

Later that night, Spike sneaked through the house making a game plan. He went outside with a small balloon filling it with water. Next he went to get two flower pots from Zecora's yard and ran up to his attic setting them down by the open windows. Spike couldn't do it alone though. Which is why he went to get crackers. He gave them to Peewee in exchange for helping him with his fight. The next step on the list was gathering fireworks he got from Rainbow Dash. There wasn't enough though. He sneaked into Shining's room grabbing a box under his bed filled with powerful fireworks. He ran back outside and into another yard. He sneaked into a toy house fitted by an adult size. He dumped the fireworks and started to get to it.

While the Timberwolves was working with their plan, they set up cameras and speakers into their clothes for tomorrow. Ben was setting up ammo fir the guns for him and the team. Frank was eating macaroni and cheese, while playing with his tools: Picklocks, clippers, and a Taser.

Back at the house, Spike was drilling a small and skinny hard board onto the door leading to the basement. Next he was back to the attic with a measuring tape and a skateboard. He then filled a chest with Twilight's old books. The chest was hanging out of the window tilting towards it. He then took his toy gun and sprays paint it black in the basement.

During Timberwolves's plan, Scott was watching the news making sure nothing goes wrong. He ate a piece of cracker and stick one in his pocket. He was ready to dive into the house and murder Spike.

Spike went into Twilight's room getting a few things. He stopped and look at Twilight. He walked to her and kissed her on the cheek while she was sleeping. She smiled and nuzzled in her bed. Spike left getting ready for the big event.

The next morning, Stacey was walking outside wearing sunglasses with Winona on a leash. She whines thinking she was punished. She was walking towards Spike's house looking around the place. Spike looked out his window and noticed Stacey walking up to his house. He knew Winona was there with her. He ran to his drawer and took out a dog whistle. He ran back to the window and blew it. Winona reacts to the whistle and ran towards it. Stacey was yanked by the dog and toppled over towards the front door. Spike smiled and grabs Peewee.

"Here we go, Peewee," Spike said rushing down stairs.

Stacey looked around the house. She clicked a small button on the glasses. A small video camera was attach to it. The other gang was in the car looking at the computer. They could see what Stacey could see.

Spike rushes to the front door and went into a closet besides it. He messes with the cable box finding a cable hooked up to the doorbell. He took his wire out waiting till she rings the bell. When she did, Spike quickly cuts the wire.

_DIIIING! DOO-_

"Spike! Could you get that?" Twilight hollered. She was in the shower.

Spike ignored Twilight and looked through the kitchen window. He could see Stacey scanning the place. He saw Winona. He took out the whistle and blew it. Winona walked over where the sound was coming from. Spike ran to the living room and blew it again. Winona walks to the other way. Spike did repeatedly seeing that the leash was around Stacey's legs without her knowing.

"No one is answering yet." Stacey said to a small microphone in her shirt.

Spike ran to the back and carefully sneaks to the side of the house. He peeked around the corner seeing Stacey still pushing the doorbell. He saw Winona and waited for the right moment.

"Permission to break in." she said to the gang.

Spike blew the whistle seeing Winona running towards it. Stacey was jerked to the side caught on the leash. She was pulled by the dog screaming. The gang watches the computer hearing her screaming. Stacey was finally untangled and plotted on the ground. Winona ran to Spike hopping on him licking his face.

"You're welcome, no go home," Spike said to the dog taking the leash off her. "Go, girl. Go back to Applejack."

Winona ran back home freely. Spike threw the leash into a bush and ran back inside. Stacey spat the dirt out of her mouth. She was already dirty.

"_Stacey?"_ Scott spoke into the microphone.

Stacey got up and saw her sunglasses on the ground. She went to pick it up and accidentally split her pants. She gasped and looked under her seeing the camera swinging videotaping it. The boys in the car nose were nose bleeding seeing her panties and butt.

"_Stop looking at my ass!"_ Stacey cried out showing her face on the computer.

They jumped scared seeing her mad like that.

"Just focus on the main task here!" Scott said blushing. "Just act natural and come back."

Somewhere in New York, a government was rushing in a building. The building was CSI Corporations. He ran into the office and handed the boss a file.

"Sir, someone gave us a picture of a most waned criminal," the man said handing him the picture. "Someone in Equestria wrote a note saying he was in that town."

The boss looks at the picture and saw Scott's face. He looked into his files and saw a list of crimes most wanted, "We're going to Equestria," he said rushing out of the office.

Back at Spike's house. Spike was waiting for Twilight. He has her vest out for her. Twilight came downstairs seeing Spike with her vest.

"You got this for me?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Spike smiled.

"Thanks, Spike, but I wanted to wear my other vest." Twilight walked up to the closet making Spike gasp.

"Wait!" Spike stopped her before she touched the knob, "Why don't you go into the kitchen! I made you breakfast too. I'll get your vest for you."

"Aww, thanks, Spike, this is why you're my number one assistance." she said walking to the kitchen.

Spike sighs in relief. He slowly opened the closet door and out came a punching glove. It launched out almost knocking Spike out. It was hooked up to a pole and a folded chair. A stick pole was the trigger to the trap. He checked on Twilight making sure she didn't hear it. Spike picked up the stick pole and hooked it back onto the chair. Soon, Spike gave Twilight her vest.

"Here's your vest." Spike said giving her it.

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight said. "Before I go, I need to tell you something. I'll be calling half an hour checking on you when school is over. I'll be at a meeting with Principal Celestia."

"I know, Twilight." Spike said.

"Okay, now be good, be safe, and maybe you can keep an eye out of this place." Twilight said.

"I got it all covered." Spike said to her.

Twilight walked out of the house leaving Spike in charge of the house. Spike's smile faded. He thinks to himself what if this was the last time he ever saw her. So he rushed outside seeing her on the sidewalk already.

"Twilight, wait!" Spike cried out to her.

Twilight stopped turning around seeing what Spike wanted. He ran up to Twilight giving her a tight warm hug. Twilight was stunned. She looked at Spike seeing him worried. Twilight smiled and hugged him back.

"I'll be back, I promise," Twilight said to him, "So don't worry."

Twilight hugged him one last time and walked off. She waved goodbye to him as Spike waves back smiling. He went back inside the house sitting on the couch. Peewee flew by.

"Here we go, Peewee," Spike said to him, "This is it. Just you and me… So let's get to work."

Spike came out of the house with metal wires around his shoulder and a pole. He struck the pole on the ground and attached the wire to it. He grabs the plug and plugs it to the outlet outside. He then set up a plan on the kitchen floor with a toy house and paper. He was talking to Peewee about the plan for the backyard. He went to the backyard and grabs a shovel, net, and rake. He shovels a hole in the ground and set a net above it. He then rakes the leaves above it. After he was done, he got a good look at it seeing no hole what so ever. Next he was unscrewing the screw with a driller off the floorboards and steps at the back porch. He went to the attic and removed a big floorboard off the floor making a big hole. He ran to Shining's room with Peewee and closes the door. There was a poster of a woman on it. He took it down and got out a pair of scissors snipping it. At the front porch, he poured marbles on the ground and set a welcome home mattress on top of it.

The Timberwolves readied themselves as well. Scott and Stacey was heading down to Spike's house ending this once and for all. Ben and Frank was driving down the road heading to the back of the house. This is it. Expert thieves vs. a highly smart eleven year old. Let the party begin.


	9. Home Alone Spike (Part 3)

Chapter 9 Home Alone Spike (Part 3)

At Chrysalis house, she has a phone call from Twilight. She answers the phone.

"Hello?" she said onto the phone. "…Yes, I'm aware Spike is sick… Of course I could watch over him… uh-huh, you too."

Chrysalis hung the phone and grabbed her purse. She was happy to see Spike and babysit him a bit. While she was doing that, the Timberwolves were preparing their task. Frank and Ben parked their car behind the house and entered from the back. They dressed in black and Ben had shotgun shells around his waist while carrying a small shotgun. Spike could see the two through the attic window without them noticing. He rushed to the TV where he hooked up video camera only showing the back yard. It shows them that they were splitting up. Ben took the back and Frank took the front. As for Scott and Stacey, they were walking up the house meeting with Frank till they notice Chrysalis.

"Nobody move," Scott spoke into the small microphone in his sleeve, "We have company. Once we get her out of the way, make your way into the house." He and Stacey walked up to Chrysalis taking care of her.

"I wonder what Spike and I will do today?" Chrysalis said to herself, "Maybe we can watch a movie, or go somewhere to eat. Oh! This is going to be great spending time with Spike."

"Excuse us, miss," Scott stopped her, "But we think that our mail was mixed into yours the other day."

"You know, I thought I had the wrong mail," Chrysalis said being easily tricked, "Come inside and I'll show you."

They walk to Chrysalis house. Spike noticed the two tricking her into going back. He gasped in worriy. When they enter the house, Scott and Stacey immediately locked the front door. Chrysalis jumped not sure what was going on.

"Why are you locking the door?" Chrysalis asked.

"We left our hearts back at home, Bitch." Scott said in a shadowy voice.

Frank saw they entered the house and went on investigating. He checked the side of the house and went on to the front.

"The little rug rat guarded this place tight." Frank spoke into the small microphone talking to Ben.

At the other side of the house, Ben scoped out the place. He saw a chair resting by the fence. He walked towards it deciding to take a short rest. What he didn't knew was an electric box was hooked up with electric cables. The electricity was running through the chair.

Back inside the house, Spike rushed down stairs heading to the front door. He peeked through the window seeing Frank standing in front of the wire gate Spike built. Frank laughed thought it was cute. There was a paper sign saying _DANGER! ELETRICAL ENERGY! DON'T GET ELECTROCUTED!_

"You're going to enjoy what I'm seeing," Frank spoke to Ben, "This kid is defending this place with his toys. I remember when I was a little kid I use to do this kind of stuff. I forgot how completely stupid they are." He took out his clippers as he talked to Ben.

"Just be careful, Frank," Ben said about to take a seat on the chair, "Sometimes when little kids get scared they wet they're pants." He laughed as he sat down. He suddenly got electrocuted by the chair sticking his hair out. He yelled in pain and was unable to get back up.

Frank clipped one of the wire and got electrocuted as well. He bounced small getting jerked by the electric wire. He mumbled as he screamed trying to let it out.

Ben gripped the chair trying to get back up while his shotgun shells exploded. The electricity ran through the shell and all at once exploded sending Ben flying out of the chair. He slid on the ground as smoke came out of his back and butt burnt.

Frank was still getting electrocuted. He yelled as long as he could out stand it. The hidden cameras in his shirt burst out getting electrocuted as well. Finally he let go of the clipper and stood still for a moment. He took heavy breathes as he still shook himself.

Scott heard everything thought was going on in his microphone, "Guys? Is everything alright?" Scott asked them while he and Stacey tied Chrysalis up in a chair, "I better go see what's going on. Make sure she doesn't try to escape."

Frank slightly bent over and let out electricity out of his back pants. It made a huge hole after that. He got back up hearing what Scott said to him, "…I'm alright," Frank said shortly and began a new tactic.

As for Ben, he got back up with is hair sticking out. His pants has a huge hole underneath him. He walked back to the house scoping the area. One last shell exploded making him jump and fell back down.

Frank got his focus back and walked to the sidewalk. He turns back facing the house and ran. He ran towards the electric fence and jumped over it. He landed on the welcome mat. He somehow made the mat slid forward as he tries to regain his balance. He smacked his head on the front door. He fell on his back seeing marbles rolling by him. He moaned in pain, while fixing his nose. It made a small crackling noise. He saw Scott over his head with one eyebrow up.

"Frank, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Don't touch the wires," Frank warned him seeing Scott unplugging it, "The kid's got this place booby-trapped."

"You're kidding?"

"Watch the welcome mat." Frank warned him again.

Scott went to the front door and noticed something. On the other side of the door, Spike ran to the other window seeing what they were doing, "Have you try the door yet?" Scott asked.

"No, not yet." Frank answered.

"Let me point something out for you." Scott grabbed a fishing line stretching from the top of the house.

Frank looked up and saw a barbell on the roof hanging to a fishing line, "Missed that." Frank said.

Scott took out his knife and cut the line. When he did, inside the attic was really triggered another trap. A huge trunk filled with books was hanging inside of the window. The fishing line was hooked onto the measuring tape sliding back into the device holding the skateboard in place.

"Maybe he isn't so clever after all." Scott said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm having an off day." Frank said, as the two walked towards the door.

The measuring tape reach its end making the skateboard slid down along with the trunk. It crashes through the window and fell straight down towards Scott and Frank. They both look up and saw it come crashing down. They yell and hits them both. The trunk torn apart and books scattered the place.

Inside of Chrysalis's house, Stacey wrapped the last duct tape around Chrysalis's ankle. She wiped her sweat off of her and duct taped her mouth.

"Now stay put and don't move," Stacey said to her. Chrysalis gave her a dirty look, "Don't look at me like that. I'll be back. I'm just going to take care of your next door neighbor," Chrysalis eyes widen notice Spike was still in the house. She mumbled seeing Stacey walk away, "Don't worry, it'll only be a minute." Stacey said walking outside.

Ben was looking around the area. His hair was still looking crazy, "That little brat! Frank! What's your status?" Ben said to the mic as he walked towards a fishing hook.

It was hooked up to a water turner. The water hose was hiding in a bush pointing out towards Ben. Ben continued calling for Frank. He walked into the hook and caught himself on his shirt. He felt a tug making him stop. He got into his karate stance and looked around. The water turner was pulled with the string turning the water on slightly. Ben notice a string and pulls it trying to take it off of him. With one tug, the water turn on spraying Ben in the face. He went down to his knees and tried to turn the water off.

Frank and Scott gain consciousness. They got back up not knowing what exactly happened. Inside, Spike walked up to a string attach to the doorknob. He took out his scissors ready to cut it, "Heads up!" Spike said snipping the rope.

"How did that happen?" Frank asked.

"I don't know." Scott said as they walk back to the door.

The rope snaps making the barbell fell off the roof and head straight down towards them. They looked up and saw it without flinching. Inside, Spike saw them get it making a loud ringing sound, "That's gotta hurt." Spike said running upstairs.

Stacey saw the two on the ground with books scattered around. She walked up to them and saw the barbell on top of them, "You got hit with a book?" She asked kicking the books around.

"Books! Plural!" Frank said getting back up, "A trunk full of books! And then a barbell, you dumbass!"

"Excuse me, Frank, I didn't get taken down by an infant!" Stacey back talked him.

"Stop fighting, you two!" Scott shouted, "We came here to get the boy. Frank, you take the North side. And, Stacey, you take the South side. I'll deal with the front door… Where the hell is Ben?"

Ben was still getting wet from the water hose. He leaned in grabbing the hose clogging it. The stopped and he was relieved it was over with.

The two scattered as Scott worked with the front door. On the other side, spike was drilling the door shut. He knew he was going to pick the lock. Scott picklock the door and turn the handle. The door didn't open. He knees the doorknob breaking it off and hurt himself with it. He moans as he slid down to the ground covering his knee.

Frank went over to a boarded window taking out his knife. He made sure no traps was around him this time. Spike ran to the living room getting his trap set. He grabs a giant slingshot attach to the window where Frank was at and stretches back. The slingshot was made with headbands, a slinky, rubber bands, anything that stretches. He could see Frank's knife coming from the crack. It slid up unlocking the window. Spike puts a bag of flour and then a water balloon on the slingshot. Frank opened the window fast. Before entering, he saw Spike with the slingshot pointing at him.

"Hi." Spike smiled at him.

Frank scoffed and has a friendly smile. Spike let go of the slingshot launching the balloon and flour at Frank. It hit him and sent him flying back outside. He was covered with water and flour dough all over him.

Stacey went to the other side of the house and saw a gate blocking her way. She pushed the gate and noticed it was locked. She put her hand over the gate unlocking it, but she accidentally stuck her hand in a bucket of glue. She looked over seeing her hand stretching the glue out. She was disgusted while wiping the glue off of her. Her hand was going to be a bit sticky.

Scott looked through the mail opener on the door. He looked around to see if Spike was around, "You can run, but you can't hide, kid." Scott said.

"Surprise!" Spike popped out of nowhere with black spray paint.

He sprayed it on Scott's eyes. He yell in pain. The paint was all over at the level of his eyes. He opened them blinking making sure he didn't gone blind.

"What a loser." Spike said laying against the door.

Suddenly an ugly looking knife struck through the door right beside him. He jumped and made a run for it. Scott was using his knife to saw his way in with rage.

Stacey hopped over the gate and landed in mud sinking all the way to her legs. She saw a water hose in the mud bubbling. The water was still running. Stacey grunted. She tried to lift her foot, but the mud was so thick that she lost her balance. She landed on her knees tripping a wire. A flower pot fell down towards Stacey. It landed on her head knocking her out. She fell forward landing in the mud head first.

Ben was soaked as he continued searching for a way in. He saw a window open leading to the attic. He went to the garage to get a ladder.

Frank was got himself up wiping the dough off of him. He got it out of his eyes and blew it out of his nose. It would take a while for him to reenter the house again.

Ben opened the door to the garage. He looked around seeing some useful tools he could use. He spotted the ladder and walked up to it. He grabbed it and saw two legs hanging down on the second floor. He slowly put the ladder down gently and tiptoed his way to his victim, "I got him!" he cried out grabbing a hold of the legs.

He pulls it and they came back up. He did it again and up they went. Upstairs was one of Twilight's doll of a monkey. It was attached to a lawnmower pulling the string starting it up. Ben did his last tug and started the mower. Ben caught the doll and saw what it was. He threw it down and heard a loud noise coming to him. The lawnmower swoops down at him making him scream.

Stacey was struggling her way through the mud path. Her front of the body dirty from falling. She stuck her legs out one by one. She accidentally trips again and fell on her back tripping another trap. Another flower pot came down towards her. She gasped and hit her face.

In the garage, the lawnmower drove down to the end of the wall. Ben got up lucky to be alive. He wiped himself and notice hair was on him. It was long and black like his. He check his head and notice his hair was shorter and badly cut. He gasped and yelped. He was sad his long beautiful hair was cut.

Frank opened the boarded window again making sure Spike was gone. He also notice the blinds were down. He pulled the string and up it went. He stuck his head in and the window shutter hit him on the head. Causing another of Spike's traps. He fell back outside moaning in pain.

Scott finally got in the house. He pushed the door open going in with his shotgun out. The spray paint was still on his face. A string was attached to the top of the door leading in a closet. Inside the closet was a baby toy pulling a string on its back. Scott closes the door causing the baby to giggle. Scott loaded his gun hearing the laughter. He smirked and put the gun away. He leans over to the closet whispering as Spike from upstairs watches, "You are dead, kid." he whispered and swung the door open.

He gasped the moment the punching glove launched at him. It punched straight to his crotch. He choked his yelling with his mouth wide open and started moaning softly. Spike felt his pain as well. Scott fell back on his butt triggering his gun. It exploded causing it to bust. Spike ran back to his room quietly. Scott pulled out his shotgun seeing it was broken.

Stacey got back up and was now dirty all over. She crawled through the mud heading towards the end.

Frank tried once again, this time busted the window open furiously. He looked around the place from outside, making sure no traps was around him. He smiled and came inside the house. He went inside carelessly and set both feet down inside. He accidentally landed his feet in two buckets filled with super glue. He looks down slowly and lifts his foot. His feet was stuck in the bucket.

Spike was in his room checking the video camera. He notice that Ben was climbing on the ladder heading to the attic. Spike made a run for it to see if he could out beat him. Ben climbed the ladder as fast as he could and made it. He was in a room that was constructed.

"Now things are looking up," Ben said. He saw a door open and saw Spike. He gasps seeing Ben beat him. "Gotcha!" Ben climbed through the window and fell through a giant tarp covering a hole. He screamed all the way down to the basement.

"See ya." Spike said waving at him.

Ben landed in the basement and in a bathroom on the toilet. He coughed noticing he was all right. The toilet broke apart and spread water around the place. Ben fell on it and took a deep breath.

Frank was having trouble getting out of the room he was in. The bucket kept making him trip.

Stacey made it to the back porch. She was about to head up the step when she noticed something odd about them. She saw it was unscrew causing it to break in half for whoever step on it.

"Well, well," Stacey scoffed. She grab both beams between the steps. She swings back and forth on it, "Nice try kid." The beams suddenly broke making her fall on the steps. She groaned in pain.

Scott kept searching the place with his busted gun and camera. The gun accidentally broke the camera by the explosion. He was pissed off more than ever. He took out his pistol and looked for Spike.

Stacey got back up and popped her back. She walked away the step and to the back of the yard. She faces forward and made a run for it. She hops and did multiple backflips. When she reached to the steps, she jumped and made it to the porch. She felt proud outsmarting Spike. She walked up to the door and fell through the board floor. She fell straight to the basement as the board perfectly got into place again.

Scott heard a scream from outside. He went to check it out.

Frank was in another room ripping down towards his face.

Scott went to the back porch to check out who screamed, "Stacey?" he called out to her.

He fell through the floorboard where Stacey fell. He landed on top of Stacey and shot the gun accidentally at the ceiling.

Frank stumbled towards a door leading to the basement. He opened the door and wanted to check it out with his pistol out.

"I'm coming down!" he cried out.

He took one step forward tripping over a wooden board. He trips over and topples down stairs. He reached the basement back on his feet still toppling. He ran into a washer machine hardcore. He heard and felt a snap on his finger. He yelled in pain seeing a mousetrap caught on him. He tripped back shooting the gun at a pipe above him. Brown gunk poured on top of him. He could smell what it was. It was the toilet pipe pouring shit on him. He looked over and saw Ben sitting on the toilet.

The two stared each other for a couple of second, "You almost done in there?" Frank asked.

"Don't start with me." Ben said to him.

"…I'll wait." Frank replied.

Scott busted down the door with Stacey behind him. He saw the two in the basement with them. They looked at each other wondering what happen to them.

"Hey." Ben spoke first.

"You got a haircut?" Stacey asked noticing half of his hair was missing.

"Why do you smell like shit?" Scott asked Frank covering his nose.

"Why are you dressed up like a raccoon?" he talked back at him.

"Touche." Scott admitted.

Frank looked at Stacey seeing her all muddy, "You were playing in the mud?" he asked.

"At least it wasn't shitty." Stacey retorted.

"I walked into that one." Frank sighed.

_RIIIIING! RIIIIING!_

They heard the phone ring. Upstairs, Spike forgot that Twilight was calling him in half an hour. He rushed down stairs grabbing the phone. Scott quickly picked the phone up listening to their conversation. He told the others to search the house. Scott set his pistol down listening to the phone. Spike answered the phone and spoke with Twilight.

"Hello?" Spike answered. On the other line was Twilight eating lunch with her friends.

"Spike? You sound like you've been running around the place. Is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"No, no! Everything is fine!" Spike lied to her. Only or her safety, "Me and Chrysalis are just watching a movie that's breath taking."

"Well, I was hoping I would come home just to see how you're doing."

"No, don't bother. I'm fine, really."

Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing from the kid. Usually at his age, he would call the police or his sister for help. Without looking, he grabbed a replica of his gun underneath some clothes accidentally and puts it in his holder. The real gun was still on the washer machine.

"Listen, I gotta go, Chrysalis gets upset when I'm gone." Spike continued.

"Alright, as long as you're safe." Twilight said.

"Always." Spike hung up the phone.

Scott chuckled the way he lied to his sister, "What a brave little fellow." he said walking off leaving his real gun.

Spike ran down out of the room and saw Frank's shadow merging up the stairs. He quickly ran towards the closet and hid in it. Frank saw a door closed where Spike was hiding.

"Ah-ha!" he pointed at the door running towards it, "I got you now you little brat!"

Spike quickly locks the door from the inside. Frank garbs the knob noticing it was locked.

"Frank?" Stacey saw him trying to open the door. Her and Ben was pointing their guns in each room.

"You are so dead, causing so much pain to me." Frank took a lock pick out and unlocking the door.

"Frank, what the hell are you doing?" Stacey demanded answers.

"The kid's in there," Frank said jiggling the knob, "Scaring him a little bit," Spike had to find a way to hide. He saw a basket hanging on the door. He climbs the shelf and jumped in, "And behind door number one!" Frank swings the door open. All there was are towels. He could here Ben and Stacey laughed, "I saw this door closed. Would lie? After what we've been through." He closed the door and saw a family photo on the wall. He saw Spike on it and punched him. The picture frame shattered.

At the school, cops showed up with the head chief of the CSI. He wore a brown coat and a badge showing he was with the CSI. Inside the principal's office, Twilight and Shining Armor was sitting in the seat with Principal Celestia and Luna. The chief head inside and entered the room they were in.

"CSI, I have a message that a criminal thief was in this town." he said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Celestia asks.

"Agent Williams," he said shaking her hand, "Now someone named Spike sent me a message that a thief was here. Was that you, son?"

He looked at Shining Armor. He shook his head replying.

"No, it's my little brother, he's at home sick."

Twilight asked, "Why, what's the matter?"

"We're afraid he might be in danger." Williams said shocking Twilight.

"Like I said, he's at home," she repeated.

"Well, then let's move." Williams said walking out.

"Why is my brother in danger?" Twilight stops him worried.

He stood there without a word to say, "She asked you a question, sir!" Luna said to him with force.

Again he didn't said a word, "I'm afraid I can't discuss it during this time." Williams said exiting the room.

Shining stopped him by shutting the door and leaning against it, "The 'It' you're referring to, is _my_ little brother." he said to him.

Williams look back at Twilight seeing her worried sick. He sighed as he took a deep breath, "We think he encountered four most wanted criminals who are experts at thievery, also the head leader happens to be the son of the number one most wanted criminal's in America." They all looked at him with jaws dropped open. They didn't expect this to happen.

Back at the house, Spike slowly opened the closet door just a crack. He saw Ben and Stacey opening a door leading to Twilight's room. As for Frank, he entered Velvet and Night Light's room with his gun out. He heard the shower going in the bathroom, he could hear a voice coming from inside singing. He opened the bathroom door and saw a woman in the shower. Frank was excited to see her.

Ben and Stacey opens the door all the way and hid behind the wall. They both swing into the room pointing their guns. They saw something in the bed covered in blanket. It looked as if someone was hiding underneath it. Stacey tiptoed her way towards the bed. Spike saw everything what they're doing. He took Peewee out of his hoodie and took off.

"Go, Peewee, do you're thing." he said to the bird watching him flew quietly into Ben's pants. The bird landed where the hole was at from the electric chair.

Frank moved closer to the shower and removed the curtains. All there was is a cut out poster of a woman in Shining Armor's room. He sighed and saw a recorder in the shower.

Stacey came closer to the bed and whipped the cover over. It was a stuffed monkey laughing. Ben couldn't help but laugh, "Shut up," Stacey said punching the monkey off the bed. She turned and saw a bird in Ben's pants. She stood quiet staring at the bird. Ben felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Stacey? What's wrong?" Ben asked her.

"Don't move, Ben." Stacey said slowly taking a small stick out. She pulled the tip creating a baton stick. Ben saw her slowly coming towards him.

"Stacey, what? What is it?" Ben asked again.

"Shh! Don't. Move." she said as she grips both hands on the baton. She aims at the bird steady.

"Stacey?" Ben said quietly seeing her raise the baton in the air ready to strike, "Stacey?"

She swings the baton missing the bird. She accidentally hits him in the crotch instead. Ben screamed from the top of his lungs in massive pain. Stacey swings her baton around looking for the bird.

"Excellent." Spike said making a run for it up the attic. He headed to the door waiting for Peewee to come.

Frank stepped out seeing Spike at the attic door, "The kid!" he cried out.

Spike jumped and saw him marching towards him. Stacey saw him too and ran towards him, "I got him!" both Frank and Stacey cried out.

Before Frank could catch him, Stacey accidentally rams into him. They both fell giving Spike time to escape. Peewee came flying to him and quickly went to the attic. Frank reached for him. Spike slammed the door smacking his face. Spike ran upstairs heading out the window. He grabbed a rope and threw it out the window. He tied it outside hiding it from the thieves. He rushed to the other window and opened it. He then rushed back to the rope and stepped outside. He closed the window behind him and took out a small knife. He cut the rope just halfway enough for one of them came down with him.

Back in the hallway, Frank and Stacey got back up and moaned. Ben crawled on the floor covering his crotch, "You… smacked my winky!" Ben said still in pain.

"Maybe if nature wasn't hanging out in your pants." Stacey retorted sarcastically.

"Okay, that's the lamest comeback, but right now let's get the kid." Frank said kicking the door down.

They all ran upstairs charging in. Spike was outside on the ground running across the backyard. The three looked around seeing if he was hiding anywhere.

"Where the hell could he be?" Ben said.

Spike grabbed a couple of leaves in a pile he set up. He puts some on himself and left a trail behind him. After he was halfway cross the yard, he cried out to them, "You're not gonna find me up there you big dumb law-breaking knuckleheads!" he shouted.

"He's outside!" the three all said. They ran to the window where Spike left it open. They saw him running to a small ladder on the fence.

"Better catch me! I'm getting the cops!" he said climbing the ladder and over the fence.

"How the hell did he get down there?" Frank said.

Stacey notice a trail of leaves he left. She saw a pile of leaves just over the window.

"The same way you're going," Stacey said.

"How?" Ben asked.

She pushed them towards the window.

"Jump!" Stacey said to them.

Without questions, they did as they were told. They climbed out the window balancing themselves on the roof.

"What are you going about, Stacey?" Frank asked.

"The kid jumped into those pile of leaves," Stacey pointed out, "If he can make it, so can you."

"And I'm assuming you're not gonna join up?" Ben asked.

"I would if there was room up there, now go!" Stacey cried out.

The two jumped together heading straight to the pile of leaves. They made it, but went through a hole in it while caught in a net. Leaves flew everywhere. Stacey saw that the leaves uncovered a giant hole. She was speechless. Frank and Ben struggled trying to get out of the net. It only made it worse for them, consider that they were in pain after that landing. Stacey then noticed a rope on the other side. She grinned and head to the other window. She climbed out and grabbed the rope.

"You got to do better than that, kid." she said as she jumped down gripping on the rope.

She didn't knew the rope was cut halfway. Her weight snapped the rope. She screamed all the way down. She hit the ground hard. With a drop like that, she was in so much pain she couldn't move. The only thing she could do was moan.

While Spike made his escape. He realized he forgot about Chrysalis. He ran back to her house and entered from the back. He enters the house seeing Chrysalis tied into a chair. He rushes over waking her up.

"Ms. Chrysalis!" Spike said unwrapping the duct tape off her, "You okay?"

"I'm okay now that you're here." she said gladly.

Spike unwrapped the tape half way almost done. Suddenly, Scott snuck up in front of him in another room. He held his gun out in front of him.

"Well, well," he said scaring Spike. He jumped seeing the gun in his hand, "You thought that you could stop me by one of your traps?" Scott asked grabbing his shirt picking him up. "Well, now you ran into my trap," He set him on the counter table with his gun pointing at him, "I heard about you, uh, Spike, isn't it?" Scott asked, "You're the kid who saved the animal shelter, and the time when this bitch tried to take down the town. Just like my father wanted. But you stopped it."

"Please, sir, I don't know who you are," Spike pleaded. He wasn't acting this time, he really was scared for real. And Scott knows it, "Chrysalis could've taken down the town, but she actually came here to learn our ways of why she shouldn't to."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" Scott shouted at him. "My father wanted to rid of this town! It ruined his life! Now he's ruining mine because of this God forsaking town!"

"…Please," Spike began to cry, "I won't tell anyone that you were here. Just please let me and Chrysalis go."

Scott pointed the gun to Spike's head about to pull the trigger, "Believe me you nor Chrysalis won't say a word about me," he said. Spike noticed something about the gun. There was a small plunger at the end of it. He laughed making Scott madder, "What so funny?" Scott inquired.

"That's not your gun?" Spike said.

"Huh?"

"I said that's not your gun." Spike repeated himself.

Scott looked at the gun. He pulled the trigger shooting a plunger on the wall. It was Spike's toy he got on his birthday. Scott look at him with furious eyes. He took out his knife about to slit Spike's throat.

_CLICK!_

Scott stopped hearing a gun click. He slowly turns around seeing Chrysalis holding a gun pointing right at him. She got the gun from a drawer.

"Let go of Spike, now." she said about to pull the trigger. Scott slowly let go of him and raises his arms up, "Drop it!" Chrysalis demanded.

Scott dropped the knife and back away slowly. She barked at him scaring him. He ran outside running. She looked outside and closes the door locking it. She rushes over to Spike hugging him tightly, "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Spike said hugging her tightly, "You're kinda tough when it comes to thieves."

"And you are a brave young man." she added.

Later the cops came by running their sirens. About ten cop cars drove down the neighborhood. They made it to Spike's house and the cops began coming out of the cars. They held their guns out scoping out the place. They went to the back yard seeing the thieves. Frank and Ben got out of the net and climbed their way out. When they finally got out, the cops surrounded them.

"Freeze!" one of them shouted.

"You've got to be kidding." Frank said raising both hands up.

Twilight and Shining Armor got out of the car. Twilight was worried about Spike and went up to look for him. Spike exited the house with Chrysalis. He saw Twilight walking up to the house. He was glad to see her again.

"TWILIGHT!" he cried out to her.

Twilight turned to see Spike. The two ran towards each other giving hugs. Twilight picked him up in her arms hugging him. Spike held on tight liking her to be in her arms. She started to cry in tears that she was glad he was safe. She set him down back on the ground, "Spike, I… I'm so sorry that… I mean, if I haven't…" she stuttered trying to find words.

"Don't worry, it's okay, Twilight." Spike said hugging her again.

Shining smiled seeing the two hugging. Williams walks up to them. They stopped hugging as Spike was curious who this was, "Spike?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me." he answered.

"You're the one who sent the message?" he asked.

"About Scott? Yes, sir," Spike explained, "He got away, but his friends are at the backyard. Two grown men are in a pit trapped in a net, and woman who's probably right beside them."

Williams took out the photo Spike copied the other day, "Is this Scott?" he asked.

Spike looked at the picture making sure it as the right guy, "Yep," Spike said smiling.

"Three years I was trying to find him," Williams said, "But always manage to escape with no evidence left behind… Thank you."

Spike smiled as the two shook hands. Williams saw the thieves coming out from the back and into the front. He walks up to them laughing.

"Three grown folks getting caught by an eleven year old," Shining said laughing, "That's my brother."

"So where's your boss?" Williams asked them. They didn't say a word, "Get them out of here."

Scott was in a toy house hiding from the cops. He waited out resting. He heard a toy car driving by. A bird came with the controller on the top of the car. Peewee tweeted as Scott's eyes widen. A bird driving a toy car. He shushed the bird. Peewee took a match on the car and flew up. He landed on a beam lightening it up. Scott looked around and notice that fireworks were planted on the ceiling. The bird was about to light the fuse when Scott took out his gram cracker.

"Take it," Scott said to him. Peewee looked at him funny, "What? I only have one." Peewee lit the fuse and flew back to the car. Scott gasped covering his head. Peewee drove the car out of there flooring it, "Unbelievable." Scott said closing his eyes. The fireworks went off across the neighborhood. The cops saw the fireworks in the air and went to check it out. Spike grinned knowing that Scott was there.

Later that day, the sun was going down. A car pulled up the driveway. It was Velvet and Night Light back from vacation. They saw construction workers fixing up the place after what happen. They heard the news about the break in. They entered the house seeing Spike and his friends in the living room. Including Agent Williams and Chrysalis. Spike notice his parents coming in.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted running up to them. He hugs both of them glad that they made it back.

"Oh, Spike, are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Velvet asked kissing him all over.

"Spike is doing fine actually." Fluttershy said.

"And his chickenpox are staring to wear off." Twilight added.

"Yeah, in a couple of more days, Spike will be coming back to school." Pipsqueak said high fiving Comet.

"Don't forget that I'll be coming to school too," Chrysalis said, "You're looking at the new assistant principal."

"Can there be three Principals?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think they just added one more." Rarity answered.

"So, Dad, did you bring me anything while you were away?" Spike asked.

"Actually, yes," Night Light ran back to the car and back inside, "I know that we missed your birthday and all, but here's your late birthday gift," Spike opens the present seeing that it was another remote control car. Only this time, it was blue, "Think you can handle it?" Night Light asked.

"I think I can handle it." Spike said smiling.

"Then you vs. me then, racer!" Dash said pulling out the controller behind her.

She drove the red toy car into the living room doing a power slide.

"You are so on!" Spike said.

In a prison. The cop's line up the thieves taking pictures. They all wore orange jumpsuits. Also has the chicken pox.

"Say cheese," says one of the cops.

They all didn't smiled. Stacy was still in pain from the fall. Frank had bruises all over him that ruined his tattoos. And Ben had a hat on. He wasn't allowed to wear it. He took it off revealing his messed up hair. You think that the story is over, but there is one more chapter before we end this book.


	10. Epilouge

Epilogue

Scott was in a dark room. He was sitting in a chair facing the table. His hands were cuffed on the chair so he wouldn't do anything. A light shines on him blinding him. He looked up to see Principal Celestia. She walked in sitting on a chair across from him. They were silent. Not much to say for one another.

"Celestia?" Scott spoke.

"Hello, Scott." she said.

"Surprisingly you remember my name," Scott said, "Now what do you want?"

"I just want to check up on you is all," Celestia said, "You haven't changed much."

"Yeah? Maybe because that brat put me in jail and I'm madder than ever," Celestia felt worried for Spike, "He's a special kid," Scott continued, "He saved the town. He stopped the bulldozer from wrecking he animal shelter. And now he stopped the thieves. What more can he do?"

"I just came to see if you were alright, not talking about one of my students." Celestia said calmly.

"Actually, I do want to talk about one thing, how you ruined me and my father's life." Scott said.

"That wasn't my fault."

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Scott burst up pounding the table with his fists screaming.

The guards outside got their guns ready. Celestia held her hand up dismissing them, "I think we're done here, Scott," Celestia said, "I'll come back again next time."

She left the room as Scott sat back down. He then stops her again, "My father is coming." he said. Celestia stopped gasping, "Yeah… He's gonna finish what you started," he continued, "Ever since 1979, you ruined his life. You changed him into a monster. And now he's coming. To gain vengeance."

Celestia turned back. She wanted to leave but was curious about his father, "Who is your father exactly? Just to be sure, that is." Celestia asked.

Scott took a moment of silence. Then looked into her eyes, "Sombra," he said as he began to laugh.

Celestia eyes widen. She knew it was him. She marcheed out of the room getting away from Scott's laugh. He laughed alone in the dark acting crazy. And repeated the words, "Sombra's gonna rid the town… Sombra's gonna rid the town… Sombra's gonna rid the town… Sombra's gonna rid the town… Sombra's gonna rid the town… Sombra's gonna rid the town…"

**To Be Concluded**


End file.
